Juego de Voluntades
by Kikyo-dono
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, una mujer normal, con profesión y un padre moribundo. Inuyasha Taisho, un arrogante empresario próximo a tomar la presidencia de la compañía. Dos mundos. Dos voluntades. Un choque eléctrico entre ambos. ¿Podría ser algo más?
1. Primer Encuentro

**Inuyasha y Cía. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la excelsa Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo hago uso de ellos para hacer de mi pasatiempo un entretenimiento para ustedes.**

**Juego de Voluntades**

Kagome resopló sobre sus manos intentando que el vapor de su boca calentara un poco sus congeladas palmas enguantadas. Vaya momento en que el calentamiento global escogía para hacer estragos en el clima. Si nevaba en pleno verano no le sorprendería realmente. Se acomodó su abrigo y miró el desolado panorama frente a sí. Una fría noche cubierta por el denso silencio de las calles desiertas y sin un alma haciéndole compañía en su acongojada situación. Sonrió con ironía. ¡Hasta el clima se compaginaba para darle un toque de película a su vida!

- Maldición… - Murmuró. – Ese miserable… - Agregó para sí. Oh, ahora hablaba sola, genial, pensó para sí recordando lo recién acontecido esa misma noche.

_- Hace una noche bastante fría, ¿no crees? – Preguntó su compañero de trabajo y actual novio, quizá eludiendo de alguna manera el tema principal de esa reunión._

_- Algo así. – Se limitó a decir mientras miraba distraídamente el color del mantel. - ¿Qué sucede? – Inquirió sin más._

_- Yo, bueno… - Dijo suspirando. Mala señal, pensó Kagome. – He estado pensando y…no creo que podamos seguir juntos, Kag. – Vaya, había sido directo. Sorprendente._

_- Ajá, y ahora supongo que te molestarás en dar alguna clase de explicación razonable, ¿no es así? – Preguntó con inusitada calma. Ya estaba acostumbrada._

_- Pues… - Respondió pasando una mano sobre su cabello. – Entiéndeme…eres una mujer increíble, inteligente y…_

_- No te molestes en halagarme, todo eso lo sé y no necesito que alguien me lo confirme. – Interrumpió. El hombre se le quedó mirando sorprendido. Nunca le había visto así, ¿acaso esa mujer en su verdadera naturaleza era una rencorosa?_

_- El problema es tu padre y tu vida en general. – Resumió. Kagome frunció levemente el ceño y respirando hondo, asintió lentamente. Era de esperarse, menos mal nunca llegó a una situación más avanzada con ese sujeto._

_- Entiendo. – Replicó, casi mordiéndose la lengua para no escupirle en la cara qué era específicamente lo que entendía en ese momento. – Supongo que todo este teatro del restaurante era para aminorar la incomodidad de la situación. – Agregó levantándose con inusitada calma. Miró al hombre con expresión neutral y tomando su bolso dijo unas últimas palabras. – No te sientas culpable, no eres el primer cobarde en mi vida, no te preocupes por mí, lo superaré satisfactoriamente. – Se despidió con aquellas frías palabras caminando aparente tranquila hasta la salida._

_- ¡Eh! ¡Kagome, espera! – Pidió levantándose y corriendo hasta donde estaba ella. La joven le miró de tal manera que el hombre se quedó paralizado e intimidado. – Puedo…puedo llevarte a tu casa… - Tartamudeó inseguro. Observó la sonrisa irónica de ella y entendió la implícita respuesta._

_Finalmente, luego de que Kagome se hubiera puesto su abrigo, salió a la calle y empezó a caminar por las desoladas aceras. Y no era para menos. El día era gélido y probablemente su decepción era más helada aún, carcomiéndole algo por dentro._

¡Demonios! Ni siquiera sabía porqué lo intentaba con alguien. Nunca funcionaría, debía resignarse. Ese cuento de la mujer que encuentra a un hombre maravilloso con quien compartir el resto de sus días era una falacia. Una basura comercial, como la mayoría de las ideologías que se promulgan actualmente, concluyó para sí.

A sus veinte y seis años debía más que haberlo supuesto, debía haberlo dado por hecho. No pasaba ni un taxi y sentía que el frío hacía estremecer sus músculos, pero le restó importancia. Sólo ahora se repetía en su mente la misma convicción: "Kagome, tú no eres para nadie porque nadie será capaz de amarte tal y como eres, a nadie le gustan los combos sorpresa en el plano amoroso"

Sería una larga y aburrida noche viendo películas viejas en su solitaria habitación. Ya no importaba mucho el resto de ese día.

En eso sintió algunos pasos acelerados aproximársele, levantó la cabeza y llevó su mano con rapidez a su bolso, en busca de su aerosol. Tomó el diminuto frasco entre sus dedos y esperó porque aquella silueta reflejara su forma. Se sorprendió de ver que aquel extraño parecía de todo menos un delincuente. El hombre también pareció asombrado de encontrarse con alguien más allí y detuvo su carrera. Por la luz agonizante de unos de los faroles observó que ese individuo poseía unos hermosos ojos dorados y una contextura atlética resguardada en un impecable traje de oficina ocultado parcialmente por un grueso y elegante abrigo a juego. No parecía con intenciones de atacarla, pero dejaría el gas pimienta en su mano, sólo por si acaso.

Retomando el paso, siguió caminando, pasándole a un lado al aún sorprendido hombre. Lo menos que quería saber era de algún espécimen masculino.

- Disculpe. – Escuchó la voz profunda del susodicho. Se detuvo y volteó a verle. – ¿Dónde podría encontrar un taxi? – Inquirió. Ella se sorprendió en un principio por la pregunta y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la divertida situación.

- Si logra dar con uno, me avisa. – Respondió, dando a entender su idea. El extraño sonrió también. Kagome se disponía a continuar su camino hasta que lo oyó hablar de nuevo.

- En ese caso, ¿me puede decir dónde hay una cabina telefónica cerca? – Cuestionó. Kagome frunció el ceño. Esa situación le parecía un tanto irreal. ¿Estaba siendo sincero?

- Puede que el restaurante que queda a diez cuadras de donde estamos posea una. Pero he de advertirle que lo más seguro es que esté cerrado. – Explicó.

- Entiendo. – Murmuró. En eso una melodía empezó a resonar entre el angustioso silencio que se cernía sobre ambos. Kagome rebuscó en su bolso y sacó su celular, atendiendo la llamada.

- ¿Aló? Papá… - Kagome se disponía seguir su camino, pero algo le hizo quedarse en su sitio, vigilando atentamente a aquel hombre. – No, es sólo que no me fue bien…No, no, yo decidí que no me llevara a casa…Sí, lo sé, sé que debí haber aceptado, pero ese desgraciado no merecía estar conmigo ni un momento más. – Observó que el extraño sonreía enigmáticamente. ¿Acaso se imaginaba algo de ella en ese momento? Más le valía que no. – Sí, no te preocupes. Llegaré a casa pronto, te lo prometo. – Se despidió.

- ¿Una pésima cita? – Probó el extraño. Kagome le miró desconfiada por un minuto y reparó en la costosa ropa una vez más. No, definitivamente aquel hombre no podía ser una mala persona.

- Más bien, el final de una relación en un restaurante. – Explicó sin saber a ciencia cierta el porqué de su confesión. El hombre sonrió.

- ¿Le molesta si le acompaño? – Por la mirada de Kagome pudo adivinar que así era. – No pretendo hacer algo indebido con usted, se lo aseguro. Soy Inuyasha Taisho. Mi padre es uno de los empresarios más poderosos de todo Japón, Inu no Taisho. – Explicó. – Verá que soy muy confiado, ya que yo no sé nada de usted y no debí decirle aquella información.

- Ciertamente. Kagome Higurashi. – Se presentó. El aludido le estrechó la mano con firmeza y Kagome sintió una extraña sensación recorrerle todo el cuerpo. En ello reparó en las facciones del recién presentado y recordó verlo en alguna revista en una de sus esporádicas visitas a la peluquería. – Ya lo recuerdo, usted apareció en una revista. – Comentó inocentemente. Inuyasha sonrió.

- En varias de hecho. – Aceptó. – Sin embargo, mi interés actual en usted es que necesito que me permita su teléfono para hacer una llamada. Pero no su celular ni mucho menos ahora. Necesito un sitio fijo para esperar mi limusina, así que si me lo permite, el porche de su casa me sentaría de maravilla. Por ello le propongo que me permita acompañarle. – Explicó. Kagome se relajó y empezó a guardar el aerosol en su bolso mientras asentía. Inuyasha le miró sorprendido. - ¿Pretendía echarme eso en la cara? – Inquirió asombrado. Kagome le sonrió.

- ¿Qué? ¿Le molestaría que dañara su bello rostro de telenovela? – Se burló. – No me crea tan ingenua de hablar con alguien sin sentirme medianamente segura. – Agregó empezando a caminar. Inuyasha sonrió luego del estupor y la acompañó durante el trayecto.

- Vaya, y yo que creía que sólo era una dulce señorita perdida. – Comentó mordazmente. Kagome le miró entre divertida y retadora.

- No creo definirme como "perdida" y mucho menos "dulce" - Rebatió tranquilamente.

- ¿Y me puede comentar de qué se trataba aquel rompimiento? – Inquirió recibiendo una mirada ceñuda por parte de la aludida. - ¿Qué? Esas historias son interesantes. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Y luego dicen que las mujeres son las chismosas. – Musitó poniendo los ojos en blanco. – En realidad, no es nada del otro mundo, el tipo cortó conmigo porque yo no me adecué a sus condiciones. – Sintetizó con presteza. El hombre pareció desilusionarse por el corto relato.

- ¿Y ya? ¿No piensa descargarse y desearle que se queme en el séptimo infierno como mínimo?

- Lo dudo. – Rió. – Eso lo hice hace rato, créame. – Sonrió.

Al llegar a la casa de ella, Kagome le permitió pasar a su sala de estar y le acercó el teléfono inalámbrico. Él lo recibió con una sonrisa agradecida y empezó a marcar números rápidamente.

- Disculpe que no me muestre sumamente educado, pero tengo prisa a decir verdad. – Informó mientras sentía como el familiar pitido de espera sonaba en el otro lado del auricular. Ella asintió tranquila.

- Lo que no me explico es cómo usted no carga un celular, o como mínimo un chip en su cabeza que le ubique en caso de que se extravíe. – Ironizó. Él rió sinceramente pero calló al sentir como le contestaban.

- ¿William? Es Inuyasha, por favor envía a Totosai a buscarme a la siguiente dirección… ¿Tienes lápiz y papel a la mano? – Preguntó. Y así, luego de unas breves palabras finalizó con su cometido. Luego volvió su vista a Kagome. – No tengo chip en la cabeza y mi celular lo dejé en la limusina que me llevó al edificio donde tenía que reunirme para una "situación social" que se traduce en licor, hombres y mujeres flirteando y acuerdo de tratos valiosos, cuyo éxito es debido a los efectos del alcohol. – Sonrió.

- Ya veo. – Dijo Kagome devolviéndole la sonrisa. - ¿No le molesta que no le crea del todo, verdad? – Agregó viendo la perplejidad en aquellos ojos dorados para luego observar un matiz de picardía y socarronería en ellos.

- Veo que no se deja engatusar fácilmente, ¿o me equivoco? – Inquirió.

- No me interesan sus razones, si el niño de mamá se quiso escapar por un rato, no lo critico. Sólo le pido que no me involucre en algún escándalo, ¿de acuerdo? Ah, y otra cosa, me gustaría que esperase pacientemente en el porche de la casa. No quiero que mi padre se exalte por verlo aquí a estas horas de la noche. – Pidió de forma bastante práctica. Él alzó las cejas divertido pero al ver que ella permanecía seria, sabía que no bromeaba.

- Veo que no le cuesta nada expresar sus deseos. – Musitó levantándose del asiento. Ella enarcó una ceja graciosamente.

- ¿Me lo va a reprochar en mi propia casa? – Le retó. Él sonrió. Aquella mujer era sumamente fascinante. Una exótica mezcla de candidez y valentía.

- Desde luego que no. Más bien debería estarle agradecido por acceder a ayudarme, entendiendo que tiene otras cosas que atender. – Repuso tomando su aire educado, pero con cierto matiz de burla en su voz. Se encontraba muy divertido por las expresiones de aquella mujer.

- Ya. Permítame abrirle la puerta. – Anunció encaminándose a la salida, sin enternecerse por sus cuidadosas palabras y refinados modales. Giró el picaporte y al abrir la puerta, una corriente helada entró rápidamente a la acogedora casa y Kagome observó como nevaba afuera de forma amenazante. De acuerdo, no sería tan mala de dejarlo afuera como hubiese querido. Veía en aquel hombre una personalidad petulante, y por Dios, que nada quería saber de personalidades petulantes en esos momentos. – Muy bien, quédese hasta que llegue su chofer, aparentemente no lo puedo correr en este momento. – Dijo resignada sin molestarse en parecer educada o encantadora. Esa noche no estaba para esos papeles.

- Gracias. – Replicó aparentemente divertido con la situación. - ¿Veo que este no es su mejor momento o me equivoco? – Agregó luego de un momento.

- Ha acertado como no tiene idea. – Dijo desplomándose en el sofá y haciéndole una leve seña para que la imitase. – Disculpe mi pésima cortesía, es sólo que…supongo que ando demasiado cansada para guardar alguna apariencia decente. – Musitó.

- No se preocupe. – Dijo con voz suave. – En verdad le agradezco su ayuda y en caso de necesitarme, podría llamarme, créame que me sentiré en deuda con usted luego de hoy. – Le sonrió.

- No es necesario, yo… - Fue interrumpida por el ruido de una corneta a las afueras de su casa. Por el orificio de la puerta observó una sombra negra reluciente, probablemente la limusina de aquel sujeto. – Ya llegaron por usted. – Le anunció abriendo la puerta, recibiendo el frío del exterior directamente contra su rostro. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza y suspiró de forma cansada. Por Dios que sólo quería desplomarse en una cama tibia.

- Nuevamente, muchas gracias por su ayuda. Tenga. – Le entregó su tarjeta de presentación y sonrió algo cohibido. – Sé que insiste en que no tengo porqué sentirme en deuda con usted, pero igualmente a nadie le hace mal tener un contacto nuevo por si acaso, ¿no? Buenas noches, Srta. Higurashi. – Se despidió rápidamente rozándole la mejilla con sus labios en un beso fugaz pero lo suficientemente electrizante como para dejar a Kagome paralizada y absorta en el umbral de la puerta.

- Buenas noches. – Logró susurrar al observarlo girarse y caminar resuelto pese a la nieve hasta el vehículo que le esperaba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Oh! ¡No te lo puedo creer! – Chilló Sango antes de introducir a su boca una gran cucharada de helado de vainilla. Kagome sonrió al verla. Sólo a su excéntrica amiga se le ocurría comer helado en un clima con apenas unos cuantos grados por encima de cero.

- Ya ves. – Volvió a sonreírle antes de volver a atarse por enésima vez en el día su coleta alta. Se encontraba en la cocina mezclando ingredientes en diferentes tazones, ollas y recipientes para la cena del cumpleaños de su padre. Por ello había pedido ayuda a Sango y también, para no sentirse tan patéticamente sola ese día.

- Pero o sea, ¿el mismísimo Inuyasha Taisho? ¿El espectacular tipo de ojos dorados, vicepresidente de la empresa esa de tecnología Taisho? Kagome, si eso era para secuestrarlo y no dejarlo salir de tu casa como mínimo en una semana. – Rió. Kagome negó con la cabeza divertida.

- Si supieras. No creo que sienta la menor simpatía por mí luego de esa noche. Sólo fue mero agradecimiento. Yo andaba como un animal enfurecido por lo acontecido con Ichigo. Odiaba a la humanidad en ese momento, por lo que no parecí ni la mitad de coqueta o sofisticada con las mujeres de las cuales seguramente se rodea ese individuo.

- Oh, pero no pudo salir tan mal, te dio hasta su tarjeta y todo, ¿no? ¿Crees que quiera algo contigo? – Preguntó ilusionada. Kagome resopló incrédula.

- Claro, y ya tiene premeditado casarme conmigo a los tres meses de noviazgo. – Replicó con sarcasmo. - Sango, ¿en qué planeta vives? Si el idiota debilucho de Ichigo no pudo conmigo por la situación de mi padre, ¿crees que ese pedante ser va a querer embaucarse con alguien como yo? – Inquirió batiendo con excesiva fuerza la mezcla para hacer panecillos horneados.

- Ummm…supongo que es factible no hacerse ilusiones, pero ¿a qué es divertido hacerlo? Además, el hecho de que no tengas pensado tener una relación en los próximos noventas años, no significa que seas indiferente para los hombres. – Le guiñó un ojo terminándose su porción de helado y dejando el platillo y la cuchara a un lado de la mesa. – Incluso tengo entendido que ese tipo va a heredar la presidencia pronto, por lo que será mucho más rico de lo que ya es.

- Sí, que se pudran él y su dinero. – Comentó haciéndose la indiferente mientras probaba la salsa para la pasta.

- Oh, vamos, que al menos unas cuantas cenas caras se le pueden sacar a ese Taisho. – Expresó exasperada por el poco interés que mostraba su amiga.

- ¿Me pasas la sal? – Preguntó ignorándole deliberadamente el comentario. Sango resopló con fastidio y le aventó el frasco lleno del polvo blanco. Kagome lo atajó con presteza y empezó a hacer uso de él. – Gracias.

- Lo que sí…tú me habías dicho que querías cambiar de ambiente, irte a otro trabajo lejos de, permíteme citarte, "la mierda de gente que te rodea las ocho horas laborales del día, que no tiene ningún otro propósito en la vida además de hacerte miserable" - Dijo tomando asiento en una de las sillas vacías de la mesa.

- ¿Y eso qué?

- Pues, puedes pedirle a tu querido Inuyasha que te consiga un puesto en su empresa. – Sonrió con picardía. – Y si todo va bien lo que resten de días laborales antes de las festividades de Navidad, entonces quizá mejore tu condición para enero. – Expresó con excesivo pragmatismo.

Kagome soltó una risotada incrédula.

- No quiero estar de fregona allá, Sango. – Repuso socarronamente volviéndose a ella y posando su mano sobre su cintura. – Soy una respetable contador público, merezco algo que valga la pena.

- ¿Y qué sabes tú lo que te ofrecería, eh? – Repuso frunciendo el ceño. – Al menos si no eres capaz de pedir un trabajo para ti, pídeme un puesto a mí allá. – Dijo con voz lastimera.

Kagome rió introduciendo con agilidad en diversos recipientes la comida recién lista para guardarla luego en la nevera.

- Anda, no podemos atrasarnos, ve y avísale a papá que se ponga el abrigo negro, no quiero que pase frío de aquí a la clínica. Hoy le toca la quimio, y no quiero que llegue sin fuerzas. – Dijo preocupada. Sango sonrió tristemente. Sí, Kagome no tenía vida propia para permitirse soñar con un galán de ensueño.

- De acuerdo. – Murmuró saliendo de la cocina.

En su recorrido por el vestíbulo hasta la habitación de Takato, observó una pequeña cartulina blanca con letras elegantes en tinta negra sobre una mesa de vidrio. La tomó y leyó su contenido. En eso, una idea fugaz pasó por su mente y una sonrisa traviesa surcó sus labios. Sí, quizá era hora de darle un empujón a su querida y tozuda amiga.

- ¿Sango? ¿Ya está listo papá? – Escuchó que le gritaban de la cocina. Dando un respingo al creerse sorprendida, guardó rápidamente la tarjeta en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y retomó su marcha a la habitación del Sr. Higurashi.

Al llegar hasta la puerta de caoba cerrada, dio unos cuantos golpes en la puerta antes de abrirla.

- ¿Sr. Higurashi? – Preguntó respetuosamente antes de abrir la puerta por completo. - ¿Está listo?

- Oh, Sango, hija, sí, dame un momento para ponerme el abrigo. – Dijo colocándose un abrigo negro algo ya desteñido por el uso. Sus cabellos entrecanos se movieron suavemente al girar su cabeza para verse en el espejo y sonreír tristemente ante su deplorable imagen. – No sé ni para qué me miro en el espejo si ya sé que no hay mejoría. – Suspiró. Sango le miró compasiva.

- Es porque usted no podría estar mejor, Sr. Takato. – Le sonrió. – Además, esas arrugas le dan un aire de misteriosa elegancia. – Le guiñó un ojo. – Por eso Kaede revolotea alrededor de usted todo el día. – Dijo en tono cómplice, refiriéndose a la enfermera-ama de llaves de la casa.

Takato rió encantado.

- Gracias, cariño. – Le dijo de forma paternal. - De acuerdo, no hagamos esperar más a Kagome. – Aceptó volviendo a tomar aquel semblante sereno como de quien tiene toda una vida sin preocupaciones por delante, pese a que sus días ya estaban contados.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango suspiró nerviosamente mientras giraba en su mano aquella tarjeta que había robado de la casa de Kagome. No sabía qué decir. ¿Era adecuado llamarlo a él directamente? Lo dudaba, ¿qué se suponía que iba a decir? "Hola, no me conoces, pero soy amiga de la chica que te prestó el teléfono el otro día" Sonaría sospechoso, por no decir que se vería como una lunática desesperada. Hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

Marcó rápidamente unos números en el teléfono y esperó pacientemente porque cesara el pitido.

- Buenas tardes. Compañía Taisho. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – Respondió la voz monótona de una mujer.

- Bu…buenas tardes. – Titubeó por un momento antes de inhalar hondo y lanzarse al vacío. – Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, llamo para solicitar un trabajo en la sección de contaduría.

- Disculpe Srta. Higurashi, pero no tenemos puestos disponibles… - Empezó a decir educada pero firmemente.

- Espere. – Le interrumpió. – Igualmente enviaré mi currículo y por favor dígale al Sr. Inuyasha Taisho que he solicitado el trabajo. Sea cual sea la respuesta, le suplico que me llame cuanto antes. – Pidió.

- Srta., no se imagina la cantidad de gente que…

- ¿Que qué? ¿Qué le dice lo mismo? No me importa ni me incumbe, sólo le pido que se limite a mencionar mi nombre ante el Sr. Taisho si no es mucho pedir, de lo contrario tendría que ir en persona, lo cual, en su caso, no sería conveniente. – Amenazó rezando porque la mujer se intimidase y no la retara a cumplir su promesa o su plan se vería hecho añicos. Luego de un prolongado y tortuoso silencio para Sango, volvió a escuchar la voz de la mujer.

- Bien, me comunicaré con vicepresidencia, pero no le prometo que recibirá una respuesta de inmediato. ¿Cuáles me dijo que eran sus datos? – Inquirió. Sango sonrió con alivio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome llegó a casa lanzando las llaves a cualquier rincón de la mesilla junto a la puerta y despotricando como un marinero borracho. De camino del trabajo a la casa se le había partido un tacón, había metido el otro pie en un charco helado, un perro le había arrancado la bolsa donde tenía un cruasán calientito que pensaba comerse en la comodidad de su casa y por si fuera poco, una suave llovizna le había mojado, haciendo que su cabello perdiera cualquier forma presentable.

- Odio este clima. – Masculló retirando de sus manos los guantes de forma impaciente. Miró la correspondencia desparramada por el sofá. Ya sabía que seguramente Kaede la habría recogido pero no la habría leído. Era un milagro haber tenido la dicha de no tener una sirvienta entrometida. Tomó los sobres y los pasaba uno tras otro rápidamente. – Cuentas, cuentas, cuentas, publicidades inútiles…más cuentas…. – En eso se detuvo y frunció el ceño al ver una misiva totalmente desconocida para ella con el sello de la Compañía Taisho. Sintió de repente que la sangre le abandonaba el cuerpo mientras que extrañada y con un presentimiento que no sabía si decir que era agradable o desagradable, se dispuso a abrir el papel que había dentro.

Leyó rápidamente entre líneas y la boca se le secó al observar palabras comprometedoras, leyó "felicidades" "tenemos el gusto de informarle" "horario laboral" "departamento de contaduría"

Sintió que un vértigo la acorralaba en contra de su voluntad y se tumbó sobre el sillón que tenía a sus espaldas. "Sango" pensó al ir ordenando sus ideas mientras las manos no dejaban de temblarle. ¿Qué demonios creía que había hecho esa mujer? Tomó la misiva y la volvió a leer y en eso, un pequeño papel cayó del sobre y Kagome extrañada lo recogió y leyó.

"¿Cómo estás, Kagome? Mira que no te lo has pensado dos veces antes de pedirme que te pagara el favor. Sin embargo, ahora estamos en paz, que te vaya bien en tu nuevo trabajo y nos mantendremos en contacto, suerte, linda."

Luego leyó un "Inuyasha Taisho" y después divisó una elegante firma de trazos rápidos y angulosos. Gimió antes de llevarse una mano a la frente.

- Dios mío, ¿y ahora qué? – Musitó para sí releyendo la nota. Oh, vaya, ahora trabajaría para ese tipo petulante. Y sin embargo, algo traicionero dentro de ella reía y se alegraba ante la expectativa que eso suponía. - ¿Qué demonios me está pasando? – Dijo para sí.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**¡Hola! Feliz Navidad, Feliz Año Nuevo, etc. Lamento haberme perdido del mapa luego de mi último fic pero no encontraba nada decente que subir :P**

**Aquí tienen mi nueva creación, ya ven que podría sonarles un tanto rayado el tema, pero como cada autora lo hace a su manera, espero que mi forma de ir relatando los hechos también le den su toque original ;)**

**He de agradecer todos los reviews que me han dejado en todos los demás fics y espero sinceramente que en este nos pongamos las pilas, y que les guste tanto que me dejen bastante reviews xD Bueno, tampoco para bañarme en ellos, aunque si pido una cantidad decente, para poder continuar el fic pronto, si acaso a ustedes les llega a gustar n.n**

**En fin, no quiero aburrirlas con una verborrea sin sentido por mi parte, sólo les pido que le den una oportunidad a mi nuevo fic y que me dejen su opinión a través de sus reviews, a ver si así me atrevo a continuarlo. Así que todo depende de ustedes, mis queridas lectoras, por lo que, me despido y espero que nos podamos leer pronto, muchas gracias por leer, esperanzadamente digo hasta la próxima actualización. Sayonara :)**


	2. Decisiones

**Juego de Voluntades**

**Decisiones**

Takato bajó las escaleras con una sonrisa algo débil y unas sombras negras bajo los ojos. Estaba exhausto debido a la quimioterapia a la que había sido sometido hace algunos cuantos días atrás. Cuando pensó que se podía olvidar del amargo episodio de un tumor, el condenado había hecho metástasis, alojándose en diversos órganos, dañando severamente su hígado y vejiga. Se sentía en deuda con Kagome, la cual, se había convertido en su pilar y razón por la cual no rendirse tan fácilmente. Lamentablemente, ya no le quedaban demasiadas opciones como para seguir luchando por su vida.

_- La enfermera me dijo que sólo tardará una hora y media y regresaremos a casa. Te tengo preparada una cena exquisita y una torta de chocolate riquísima. Todo está listo para cuando regresemos, y Sango se quedó allá preparándolo todo. – Anunció Kagome entrando a la fría habitación de la clínica y tomando asiento en un sofá de cuero que estaba junto a la camilla donde su padre se encontraba recostado._

_- Que bueno. – Le sonrió Takato. – Muchas gracias, mi niña. – Agregó, llamándole como lo hacía en antaño, cuando ninguna enfermedad o dificultad les azotaba sus vidas. Dirigió su mirada a la intravenosa y luego paseó sus ojos hacia la bolsa con el contenido que le estaban metiendo dentro. Esa cosa con el aviso de ser peligroso y que pese a todo era su única esperanza de alargar un poco más sus días._

_Kagome sonrió tristemente._

_- Lamento no haber podido aplazar la cita para la quimioterapia, pero me ha resultado muy difícil siquiera conseguirla para hoy. – Se disculpó. Su padre sonrió mirándole con infinita ternura._

_- Cariño, no te preocupes. Está bien así, me da chance de que en las fotografías salga todavía con cabello. – Comentó en tono jocoso. Kagome apenas y pudo esbozar una débil sonrisa. No se sentía con fuerzas de intentar sentirse divertida por la situación._

_- Sí. Eso es bueno. – Musitó._

_Meses atrás había recibido la noticia de que su padre apenas y le quedaban unos meses de vida. Y que por la metástasis la cirugía no era una opción viable. Sólo le quedaba aguardar el fatídico día. El tortuoso y abominable día en que perdería a su único ser querido. A su amado padre._

Caminó perezosamente hasta la cocina y observó a su hija con el semblante de una estatua de piedra y trabajando mecánica y eficientemente preparando el café y unas humeantes tostadas. Sonrió con nostalgia al ver el asombro parecido de Kagome con su madre, la cual, había dejado este mundo cuando su pequeña sólo tenía unos cortos siete años.

Vio como el casi extinto brillo de sus ojos parecía haber perdido todo rastro de vida y como su boca formaba una línea recta intachable. Frunciendo el ceño, se acercó un poco más y en eso ella reparó en su presencia con una rápida mirada que le dirigió tan sólo por un segundo.

- Buenos días. – Dijo tranquilamente sirviendo con presteza las tostadas en el plato, sin molestarse en siquiera sonar animada. – Ya te sirvo el café, puedes coger esas tostadas.

- Buenos días. Y no te preocupes, no me apetece café. – Respondió Takato mirándole cautamente mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa y se hacía con el plato lleno de tostadas. Observó como ella vestía pulcramente con su ropa de trabajo. Una falda perfectamente planchada que llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de sus rodillas, una blusa blanca y de mangas largas, con corte soberbio, además de unos zapatos de tacón de un negro lustroso.

- ¿Quieres que compre algo en particular? Ayer no revisé las alacenas y ya hoy no me da chance. Lo digo sólo porque creo que me puedo tomar el tiempo de ir a la tienda a la hora del almuerzo para comprar lo que haga falta. – Comentó ella tomando asiento con sus propias tostadas y una taza humeante de café negro.

- Cariño, ¿pasa algo? – Tanteó él ignorando su trivial comentario. Ella alzó la vista a Takato por un momento y luego la volvió a dirigir a su desayuno.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Rebatió.

- Kagome, te encuentras excesivamente seria. Como si hubieses recibido una mala noticia. ¿Pasa algo con el trabajo? – Inquirió. Ella se removió inquieta en su asiento y suspiró.

- Nada que no pueda resolver. – Le dijo evasivamente, decidida a no entrometer a su padre en sus asuntos laborales, no deseaba preocuparle.

- ¿Segura? – Preguntó dudoso.

- Completamente. – Asintió antes de levantarse para preparar su retirada. Takato entendiendo el mensaje implícito guardó silencio. – Me voy, cuídate, adiós. – Se despidió en el umbral de la cocina con una rápida seña.

- Adiós, mi niña. – Le despidió con una suave sonrisa. Kagome le miró por un momento y desviando la mirada retomó su marcha a la puerta con los ojos escociéndole con la amenaza palpable de dejar soltar un mar de lágrimas. Aquel apodo machacaba su corazón como si lo vertieran dentro de mortero y le aplastasen hasta deshacer sus partículas. Sólo le recordaba cuando ella se podía dar el lujo de tener sueños y ser feliz.

Tomó las llaves, y luego de ponerse su respectivo abrigo y guantes, salió y le dio de lleno el frío de la mañana. Sintió el pecho aún apretujado por las emociones que se esforzaba por ocultar y empezó su marcha al trabajo.

Sintió su celular timbrar en su bolso, y haciendo una mueca, lo sacó ingeniándoselas para no detenerse en su recorrido matutino.

- ¿Aló? – Contestó. – Oh, Sango… - Masculló enojada. – Sí, contigo precisamente quería hablar. - Dijo en tono molesto.

- Oh, sí, ya me imagino tu verborrea interminable acerca de la privacidad y propia toma de decisiones de los demás… - Rió divertida de los vanos intentos de Kagome de influirle un poco en la conciencia. – Y a ver, ¿qué has decidido? – Le preguntó con interés.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que voy a decidir? – Espetó frunciendo el ceño mientras un transeúnte le veía con temor ante su expresión severa. – No puedo aceptar un puesto allá. No me importa que me paguen en dólares. – Dijo enojada.

- Oh, vamos, no está tan mal. Ya has tenido dos días para meditar la situación. ¿Quieres que te redacte una carta de renuncia? – Se ofreció solícitamente. Kagome gruñó molesta por el inextinguible optimismo de Sango.

- ¿En qué idioma te lo digo? ¿Chino? ¿Árabe? ¿Ruso? Ya verás como me hago con un traductor online rápidamente. – Contestó mordazmente.

- Kagome… - Dijo reprochándola. – Anda, el sitio donde estás ni siquiera te da un sueldo decente como para mandar a arreglar tu auto. ¿Por qué crees que andas caminando como un judío errante todos los días para ir y venir del trabajo? Mereces algo mejor, por ser, como tú misma dices, una respetable contadora.

- Oh sí. – Dijo ironizando y haciendo un gesto exagerado con su mano mientras que con la otra mantenía el celular junto a su oído. – Y con las humillaciones de ese Taisho conseguiré la autorrealización, claro está.

- Bueno, ¿y si pides las vacaciones prematuramente en tu trabajo y empiezas en el otro nuevo? ¿No entras el próximo lunes con Taisho? Debes buscar una salida pronto. – Le aconsejó.

- ¿Para qué me tomaría tal molestia? – Preguntó mirando atentamente el semáforo y esperando que la luz cambiase para pasar la calle.

- Para ver si trabajar con Taisho sería tan horrible. Oh, vamos, acepta mi ofrenda de Navidad. – Le rogó en un tono de burla. Kagome suspiró exasperada.

- ¿No me dejarás en paz hasta que lo haga, no?

- Como no tienes idea. Mi mente maquiavélica hará todo lo posible e imposible para hacerte sufrir. – Prometió en tono solemne.

- Oh, si serás… - Mascullaba atravesando una de las avenidas sin corroborar primero si venían carros o no, viendo a último minuto como un auto lujoso frenaba estrepitosamente a milímetros de ella. – Oh, mierda. – Dijo para sí. – Sango, te llamo luego. – Colgó.

- ¿Qué demonios cree que…? – Decía un hombre furibundo bajando de su auto, un Mercedes Benz elegante y soberbio. Aunque al reconocerla quedó perplejo y silenció su ya predispuesta retahíla de insultos. - ¿Kagome? – Inquirió incrédulo ignorando olímpicamente los cornetazos de chóferes con prisa que estaban detrás de su auto.

- Srta. Higurashi para usted, si me permite corregirle. – Espetó guardando su móvil en su bolso al reconocer al causante de sus actuales preocupaciones. – Mire, lamento el altercado, yo… - Empezó a explicarse lo más superfluo que podía.

- ¿Va a pie hasta el trabajo? – Preguntó sonriendo. Ella parpadeó confundida.

- Bueno, sí… - Decía sin entender.

- Permítame llevarle, ¿sí? Pronto seremos compañeros de trabajo, ¿no? Debemos ir forjando una buena relación laboral. – Expresó dirigiéndose a la puerta del copiloto y abriéndosela caballerosamente con una perfecta sonrisa guindada en sus labios.

- Oh, no se preocupe, verá, yo…

- Espero que acepte o le demandaré. – Amenazó.

- ¿Demandarme por qué? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño indignada.

- Por andar paseándose por la ciudad como si no existiese el resto de la nación y alterar la seguridad social. – Le sonrió burlonamente. Le estaba tomando el pelo, se dijo Kagome. Suspiró y consultó su reloj de pulsera. Se le hacía tarde. Bien, podría tomar el favor y aclarar el asunto con Taisho.

- De acuerdo. – Aceptó con desgano mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba él. Inuyasha sostuvo la puerta y miró detenidamente cada movimiento ejecutado por ella al subirse al auto. Kagome se sintió nerviosa por su profundo escrutinio y tragando saliva nerviosamente terminó por acomodarse en el asiento para observar como él cerraba la puerta y rodeaba el vehículo.

- ¿A dónde? – Preguntó alegremente al entrar en el carro. Ella se sintió como una niña a quien se le ha sometido a una tarea muy importante.

- A la Torre Empresarial, por favor. – Pidió repentinamente cohibida. Él asintió encendiendo el motor para que así el lujoso vehículo empezara a movilizarse, haciendo que el embotellamiento que se había formado tras él se fuera disipando rápidamente.

Luego de un rato cubierto de un tenso y electrizante silencio entre ambos, Kagome volvió a tomar la palabra.

- Sr. Taisho, me temo informarle que ha habido un error con respecto al trabajo que me ha ofrecido. – Empezó a decir.

- No lo puede haber. Usted misma lo solicitó. – Dijo encendiendo la radio y dejando sonar una balada suave.

- No, no fui yo…es decir sí, pero no era yo, era una amiga mía que se ha pasado por mí. Verá, no puedo aceptar el puesto de trabajo, dado que…

- ¿Me permite decirle una cosa? – Preguntó, interrumpiéndola. Ella parpadeó unas cuantas veces y finalmente asintió dudosa. – Si es capaz de rechazar el empleo que le estoy ofreciendo para quedarse trabajando en una oficina de quinta en ese edificio, debo expresar francamente que es usted una idiota e ignorante a gran escala. – Dijo sin pizca de educación alguna. Ella le miró sorprendida por su atrevimiento.

- ¿Con qué sí, eh? – Espetó arqueando una ceja y girando parcialmente su cuerpo, para dejar su rostro frente al perfil del de él. - ¿Me podría decir por qué demonios ha llegado a esa conclusión? completamente errónea de hecho.

- El sueldo que le pagaría sería el triple que seguramente gana actualmente, los beneficios de los trabajadores se otorgan a cabalidad en la fecha pautada. Y tendría oportunidades de hacer cursos y actualizar sus conocimientos. Lo que jamás de los jamases obtendría en su actual empleo. – Dijo con firmeza tomando una curva con excesiva brusquedad.

- ¿Y debo suponer que no debería deberle culto extremo a cambio de todo eso? – Replicó ella dispuesta a atacar con uñas y dientes. – Lo que mi amiga hizo está mal y no tomaré un empleo en su empresa. Créame que preferiría irme a trabajar a uno de los barrios más insalubres de la India. No estoy para mantenerme indecisa entre si mi contrato durará los seis meses y luego quedaré como trabajadora fija o si de lo contrario me pondrán de patitas en la calle a los tres meses, dejándome desamparada y sin un empleo estable. Tengo demasiadas obligaciones como para tomar ese riesgo, créame.

- ¿Y es que usted se imagina que todo lo que se ofrece es sólo porque me caiga bien o alguna mierda así? – Espetó aparcando frente al edificio donde laboraba Kagome. Los ojos de ambos echaban chispas del duelo que se había formado entre ambos. – Son derechos del trabajador, Srta. Y si usted espera que se le despida a los tres meses, será porque se comportaría como una perfecta incompetente. Es una lástima que se acobarde por infundados miedos hacia mí. ¿Cree que la explotaría como si estuviésemos en plena revolución industrial?

- No me quiero aventurar, gracias. – Espetó tomando su bolso y abriendo la puerta. Él le retuvo asiéndole por un brazo. - ¿Qué? – Dijo volviendo su rostro al de él.

- Escúcheme atentamente. No estoy plenamente seguro si me he imaginado la mejor versión de su personalidad, pero algo me dice que usted es una mujer capacitada para enfrentar cualquier reto. Así que es esto lo que le propongo: Trabaje para mí hasta el último de enero y recibirá las indemnizaciones como si hubiese trabajado tres meses enteros. Atrévase a darme cara o huya mientras tenga chance. – Espetó soltándole con brusquedad.

Kagome le miró sin titubeo o miedo alguno y asintió secamente.

- Gracias por el aventón. – Dijo con la rabia contenida mientras se bajaba del vehículo sin demasiado refinamiento y cerraba la puerta con quizá excesiva fuerza. Bah, lo que le pasara o no a su costoso auto no era problema de ella, se dijo empezando a caminar hasta las puertas de la Torre Empresarial sin mirar a atrás.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Coño, coño, coño… - Decía como si fuese un mantra mientras pelaba unas zanahorias con agilidad de cirujano.

Llevaba debatiéndose internamente desde aquella misma mañana. Nunca en su vida había sido tan ineficiente en el trabajo como ese día. Recordaba como hasta los supuestos adorables renos que adornaban la entrada de su cubículo le parecieron renacuajos repugnantes. ¡Ese miserable y pedante tipo no tenía derecho a alterarla así!

Apenas y logró mover su dedo antes de llegar a clavar el cuchillo contra su piel. No debía perder la concentración de esa manera, más sin embargo, no había tenido mejoría en esa área en todo el tortuoso y largo día.

Levantándose, caminó hasta la encimera y en un tazón de plástico vertió los cuidadosos trozos de zanahoria para luego mezclarlos con los otros vegetales que conformaban la ensalada.

- Hijo de… - Empezó a decir, pero se silenció al ver a su padre entrar en la cocina. Le miró sorprendida. Él entró con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

- Disculpa que irrumpa en tu lugar de cavilaciones, cariño. – Amplió su sonrisa. – Pero necesito que me digas donde está la agenda telefónica, aquella negra.- Pidió. Kagome suspiró sonoramente.

- En la tercera gaveta de la cómoda de mi cuarto. Enseguida te la busco. – Anunció. Observó como su padre parecía no tener intenciones de irse tan pronto y lo observó tomar asiento lentamente en una de las sillas.

- Creo que necesitas alguien con quien desahogarte, ¿no te parece? Ya sé que estoy anticuado en todo este asunto del mundo laboral, pero al menos una visión más imparcial de las cosas te pueda ayudar en algo. – Le dijo dando a entender que iba a abarcar el tema que tenía torturando a Kagome ese día. Ella suspiró resignada, sí, quizá lo mejor sería consultarlo con su padre, y cuando le diese la razón, ella estaría eximida de culpa.

A grandes rasgos le relató su encuentro con Taisho, el cómo éste le había dado su tarjeta, la cual, ella en un principio pensó que podría utilizar para anotar las cosas que iba a comprar en el mercado; le habló acerca de la "travesura" de Sango, de cómo se las había ingeniado para dar con su currículo y enviarlo a aquella empresa. Y finalmente, su actual indecisión.

- Puede que allá obtenga más beneficios, pero no quiero trabajar para él. – Espetó con rabia mientras vertía en una olla los aliños para el guiso que estaba preparando.

- ¿Por qué razón? – Cuestionó su padre a sus espaldas. Kagome crispó los dedos, en verdad no sería del todo prudente decir las mil y una razones por las cuales alegaba no querer estar a menos de un continente de distancia de Taisho, ya que ninguna justificación se remontaba a algún problema de índole laboral.

- Pues… - Dijo pensando qué razón válida podría dar. Frunció el ceño al recordar la descarada nota que él le había enviado, tratarla con esa burda familiaridad. ¡Eso era algo completamente inadecuado! ¿Y si en el trabajo se jactaba de haberle concedido ese favor y la atosigaba hasta que ella hiciese cualquier cosa por él? No, definitivamente no. No importaba que le dijeran que era una loca paranoica, no pensaba arriesgarse a cambiar, prefería su precaria estabilidad actual.

- ¿Es sólo porque no te cae bien? – Probó Takato ante el silencio de su hija y la lucha interna que parecía tener. – Ni siquiera vas a ser su secretaria o algo así, estarás en un departamento alejado completamente de vicepresidencia, cariño.

- No es sólo eso. – Se dijo en voz alta. – Es que…

- Te aferras mucho a lo que conoces, Kagome. Si en verdad ya tienes ese puesto seguro y si todo lo que te ofrecen es cierto, no habría porqué meditarlo tanto, y mucho menos por una cuestión de empatía con alguien. Él ni siquiera es tu verdadero jefe, al que debes impresionar a toda costa sería a su padre. – Expresó pragmáticamente. Quizá de forma demasiado pragmática para su gusto.

Asió el cuchillo con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Tenía razón, todo en ella era sólo miedo a seguir adelante, a querer ir más allá y sentirse culpable por ello, por ver que mientras ella tenía un futuro brillante, su padre debía esperar resignado la hora en que partiera de este mundo.

Gimió internamente. Ya no sólo se trataba de un cambio de ambiente laboral. Se trataba de irse liberando de las cadenas con las que ella misma se ataba. Era hora de despertar y desarrollarse como persona. Y valía la pena intentarlo, se dijo. No importaba que tuviese que mover cielo y tierra para conseguirlo. Y si era de hacerle ver a Taisho que ella era capaz de cualquier cosa, pues se lo demostraría y se jactaría en su cara al mostrarle que se había equivocado con ella. No era una cobarde. Así que posiblemente ya haya aceptado el reto.

- De acuerdo. – Murmuró empezando a servir la deliciosa y humeante comida en varios platos. – Tomaré el trabajo, y me luciré. – Aseguró. – No te decepcionaré. – Prometió volteándose a ver a su padre, que le miraba sin borrar de sus labios aquella sonrisa tranquilizadora.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome inhaló hondo encaminándose hasta aquel imponente edificio con una "T" inmensa situada en la parte más alta, por encima de los cristales cromados de las ventanas. Se sentía nerviosa, como una chiquilla en su primer día de clases en secundaria. Cruzó la calle con paso firme y apretó sus dedos alrededor del cinturón de cuero de su cartera que se balanceaba descuidadamente en su hombro.

Se había vestido con un traje de falda y blazer gris, con toques rosados en los bordes. Un toque de elegancia y glamour le cubría mientras daba cada paso hasta las enormes puertas. Vestía una cartera y zapatos negros a juego y se había dejado el cabello suelto, que le caía en cascada por su espalda.

Se dio paso entre las puertas giratorias y dio de lleno con una sorprendente infraestructura que intimidaría a cualquiera.

"A cualquiera menos a mí" Pensó resuelta caminando hasta la recepcionista.

- Buenos días. – Logró saludar. La mujer alzó los ojos. Una mezcla de picardía y entusiasmo se dejaban entrever en su castaña mirada.

- Muy buenos días. – Saludó alegremente. - ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

- Yo, bueno, yo soy…Kagome Higurashi, del departamento de contaduría. – Informó. La muchacha le sonrió de forma tranquila.

- Ah sí, he oído rumores de usted. – Comentó casualmente.

- ¿Rumores? – Repitió tensándose al instante. ¿Aún no había empezado su primer día y ya había rumores acerca de ella?

- Nada de que preocuparse. – Rió la joven y le miró risueña. – Sólo de cuando amenazó a Sara acerca de que era capaz de venir y formarle un escándalo si no aceptaba en informarle al Dr. Taisho acerca de su solicitud. – Le sonrió. Kagome le miraba boquiabierta. ¿Que qué? Oh, Sango, pagarás, aunque sea lo último que haga, pagarás por esto, pensó vehemente.

- Oh, ya. – Sonrió cohibida. – Y bueno, ¿a quién debo acudir para que me explique todo?

- Ah, pues a Koga Wolf. Él es el gerente administrativo, él siempre da una serie de pautas a los nuevos empleados antes de enviarlos a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo. Luego, irías donde el Lic. Hoyo, que es el encargado del departamento de contaduría. – Explicó resueltamente. Kagome asintió dudosa. En ese momento veía que todo este asunto iba en serio y ya no había vuelta atrás.

- Aunque si así lo prefieres, puedes huir mientras estés a tiempo. – Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Se volteó rápidamente y dio con unos ojos dorados que ya bastante conocía. – Que conste que te lo he advertido. No quiero lagrimitas cuando te largues por incompetente, ¿eh?

Kagome captó la pulla. No se dejaría amedrentar por ese hombre. Que le quitasen el nombre primero antes de algo así. Formó en sus labios una sonrisa fría y retadora.

- Gracias por su advertencia. – Dijo en tono aparentemente calmo. – Créame que no la necesitaré. – Aseguró dejando entredicho un desafío implícito. Un desafío en el cual ninguno de los dos parecía querer dar el brazo a torcer. Y ella no sería la primera, podría jurarlo sobre la tumba de su madre. Ya vería Taisho quién era ella.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me han dejado reviews personas que yo ni siquiera sabía de ellas, me alegra que ahora también sean lectoras mías n.n**

**A ver, con respecto al primer capítulo, la verdad al ver tanto entusiasmo y esperanzas en este fic, de verdad que no deseo defraudarles, así que intentaré mantener un interés en la historia. Espero no excederme en el asunto del padre de Kagome, pero como es algo real y que seguramente muchas personas experimentarán con familiares y conocidos, entenderán parte del asunto y el cómo la enfermedad de alguien arrastra a toda la familia consigo. Sin embargo, como esto no será la idea principal, no tendremos un ambiente tan pesimista así, dado que me enfocaré en nuestros protagonistas, de lo cual, ya ven que la cosa no está tan fácil xD sobretodo por las personalidades que les he otorgado, lo cual, espero utilizar para hacer escenas divertidas ;)**

**En fin, nuevamente les agradezco mucho su apoyo, me entusiasma ser parte de su selecta lista de fics por leer n.n y espero que este capítulo haya cumplido con sus expectativas. Nos leemos en la próxima actualización si Dios quiere. Sayonara y Feliz Navidad :)**

**P.D.: (Siempre he querido agradecer personalmente, pero aparentemente no se puede por aquí, así que ****Los Agradecimientos Personales Los Subiré A Mi Profile**** n.n)**


	3. Cuestión de dignidad

**Juego de Voluntades**

**Cuestión de dignidad**

Kagome retorcía entre sus manos las aristas de su bolso, del cual, ya había comprobado lo resistente que podía llegar a ser algo hecho con cuero fino. Se encontraba dentro del ascensor, sintiendo que el corazón se alojaba en su estómago y que la garganta poseía un nudo en el medio que apenas y le dejaba respirar. Ella sabía que no debía ponerse tan nerviosa si a fin de cuentas, ya ante la recepcionista e Inuyasha había dado toda la imagen de una mujer profesional, moderna y muy segura de sí misma. Ja, menos mal era una excelente actriz.

_- Quizá. – Le respondió Inuyasha haciendo que una sonrisa burlona surcara sus labios lentamente. – De igual modo, eso ya lo veremos. – Agregó dando a entender que aún tenía sus dudas con respecto a su futuro desempeño laboral. Kagome frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso creía que ella no era capaz de dar la talla? Que iluso era si pensaba algo así. Sin embargo, ya la escena entre ambos se había convertido en el chisme del momento al ver por el rabillo del ojo la mirada relampagueante de la recepcionista. Quiso suspirar resignada, no podía acusarle de chismosa, dado que ella de vez en cuando también disfrutaba de las vivencias y desgracias de otros, sobretodo de estas últimas, que siempre son los temas más jugosos en las conversaciones laborales, y quizá algunas de índole familiar._

_- Seguro. – Contestó finiquitando la discusión que él pretendía alargar. Ella no era juguete de entretenimiento para nadie, y mucho menos la protagonista del chisme del siglo. – De cualquier forma, eso usted lo sabrá con certeza de manos de mi superior más próximo. – Dijo volteándose y dirigiendo su aparente atención a la joven frente a ellos._

_La aludida soltó una risa melodiosa mientras miraba a la pareja encantada._

_- Me alegra que venga con esos ánimos por acá, Srta. Ya ve que los Sres. Taisho llegan a ser bastante exigentes. Aunque aparentemente eso es algo que ya usted sabe perfectamente, ¿no? – Inquirió dándole un doble sentido a la frase claramente palpable. Inuyasha se tensó al escuchar la conversación pese que estuviese a unos cuantos pasos de distancia esperando por el ascensor._

_Por el rabillo del ojo intentó ver alguna reacción indignada por parte de Kagome pero si fue así, ella no demostró disgusto alguno. Sólo una fría sonrisa de cortesía mostró y un brillo un tanto intimidante se hizo presente en sus ojos._

_- De hecho… - Empezó a decir ella pausadamente. – No tengo idea, Srta. Sin embargo, puedo suponer que esa será una característica indispensable en el perfil de todo empresario que se haga respetar en el mercado nacional e internacional. Ya ve que el capitalismo es algo que nos afecta a todos, evidenciándose notablemente en las ideologías empresariales. Si es que ya alguna vez lo había promulgado Adam Smith, ¿no cree usted? – Preguntó viendo la incomprensión por parte de la mujer, que ahora balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, dado que no conocía mucho del tema, además de alguna que otra exclamación acerca del "capitalismo salvaje"._

_- Sí…sí, tiene usted razón. – Musitó evidentemente nerviosa al no saber que responder. Kagome sonrió triunfal._

_Inuyasha sonrió divertido. Ya veía en Kagome a una persona no sólo capacitada y retadora, sino que también se daba a respetar sin perder la compostura. Un ser sencillamente excepcional. Debía reconocer que por un momento creyó que ella se jactaría de alguna intimidad con un empresario, aunque sólo fuese una mera aventura, sólo para restregárselo en cara a la recepcionista, de hasta ahora, evidente clase social menos favorecida. Una mujer exhibicionista y frívola como muchas tantas. Sin embargo, ahora observaba que se equivocaba, quizá, una vez más._

_La observó intercambiar unas cuantas palabras más con la joven y cómo se volvía hacia él, encaminándose al botón del ascensor. Sin siquiera volver a dirigirle la palabra lo presionó y esperó porque alguna de las dos grandes puertas de metal se abriese. Finalmente, uno de los ascensores estuvo disponible y vacío. Esperó por ver si ella se encaminaba pero por su expresión, aparentemente estaba resuelta a esperar al próximo. Sonrió una vez más._

_- ¿Acaso le parezco tan obeso de no poder caber más que uno en este viaje? – Preguntó burlón. Ella poso en él aquellos ojos castaños que escondían una calidez intensa bajo su mirada fría y calculadora._

_- No son por razones de talla. No se preocupe. – Expresó tranquila sin dejar de mirarlo. Otro punto contradictorio para él. Toda su vida había observado que la gente finalmente cedía a su mirada, como si no pudiese nunca soportarla por mucho tiempo y bajaban la vista, quizá intimidados. Sin embargo, Kagome al parecer no estaba dispuesta a hacer algo semejante._

_- Insisto en que sería una pérdida de tiempo poco favorecedora tanto para la empresa como para usted misma. ¿O acaso no ha afirmado no tenerme miedo? – Le retó una vez más. Ella cerró los ojos un momento antes de abrirlo y dirigirle una mirada fiera. Estaba consciente de que había encontrado su punto débil: nunca evitaba un reto. Inuyasha al ver la determinación en su mirada, amplió su sonrisa e hizo un ademán de cortesía mientras le cedía el paso._

_Desconfiada, dio unos pasos hasta él y finalmente entró en el cubículo seguida por el vicepresidente y su intimidante mirada._

- ¿Está nerviosa? – Preguntó mirando lo evidente en el lenguaje corporal de la joven. Kagome dirigió sus ojos a él y detuvo el retorcimiento de su bolso.Exhaló largamente y sonrió de medio lado.

- Lo normal. – Fue su escueta respuesta. Inuyasha sonrió mirando hacia arriba y observando como ya llegaba a su destino.

- Pues le deseo suerte. – Expresó sinceramente viendo la perplejidad en los ojos castaños, que luego pasaron a dar una expresión de cautela. Rió divertido. - ¿Nunca ha pensado que a veces la gente se comporta distinto de acuerdo al ambiente?

- Yo misma lo hago. – Repuso sin entenderle bien a donde deseaba llegar con eso.

- Entonces, entenderá que puede que yo me comporte como un déspota ya sea para provocarla o para darme una imagen de jefe resuelto y firme. Pero ciertamente, tengo más tacto del que aparento. – Sonrió guiñándole un ojo descaradamente a su vez que las puertas se abrían. Lo observó colocar un rostro serio y profesional, yendo directamente a su puesto de trabajo, dejándola atrás completamente confundida por su actitud.

Unas cuantas personas que esperaban afuera entraron en el ascensor y Kagome suspiró resignada. ¿Qué clase de loco jefe bipolar le había tocado? Dios se apiadase de ella y cualquier intención que tuviese Inuyasha para con su persona. Ya era mucho lo que había soportado en el otro empleo como para que en este también tuviese que aguantarse los trastornos psicológicos de sus colegas.

Finalmente, las puertas se abrieron y suspirando de alivio, salió de aquel encerrado ascensor lleno de gente. Y en ello reparó en un lugar repleto de gente, pero esta vez, era gente ataviada con ropas de oficina impecables. Se movían de un lado a otro como hormigas llenas de trabajo. Bueno, sabía que no podía esperar un gran cambio si la mayoría de las empresas se regían por las mismas consignas y en parte le alivió.

Mientras cavilaba, un hombre joven de ojos castaños con mirada amigable se le acercó y mostró una sonrisa bastante creíble hasta donde pudo apreciar. Sólo por cortesía la devolvió mirando divertida al sujeto que parecía inofensivo. Esperanzada esperó que le dijese que era su jefe.

- Buenas tardes, srta. ¿Kagome Higurashi, no? Mi nombre es Akitoki Hoyo. Soy el encargado de instruirte acerca de tus funciones. – Sonrió, aunque había cierto aire de titubeo y duda en sus ojos. Kagome frunció ligeramente el ceño pensando en un porqué para tal cosa.

- ¡Maldita sea, Chiharu! – Gritó un hombre vestido pulcramente con pantalones casuales de color gris junto con una camisa blanca manga larga y una corbata de color oscuro. Llevaba las mangas remangadas, cargando consigo unas carpetas de diferentes tamaños y parecía querer fulminar a la nerviosa mujer con aquella mirada azulada y fría. Kagome sonrió, un tipo con carácter, ¿eh? Le gustaban los retos, lo admitía, aunque ya a estas alturas eso era algo más que obvio. - ¿Me tienes que traer todo eso a última hora? – Reclamaba mientras atravesaba uno de los pasillos más amplios del sitio. En eso, aquellos ojos azules se fijaron en ella y guardó silencio posándose frente a Kagome.

Ella no mostró miedo alguno. Ni siquiera retiró la mirada, sino que la mantuvo. Una lobuna sonrisa empezó a mostrarse en aquel rostro perfectamente afeitado.

- ¿Lic. Higurashi, o me equivoco? – Preguntó en un tono cortés, bastante contrastante con su tono histérico y malhumorado.

- Así es. – Afirmó haciendo un leve movimiento de cabeza. Él hombre parecía hacerle un examen sumamente detallado de su anatomía con un escrutinio aún mayor a su rostro. Particularmente ojos y boca, dicho sea de paso. Carraspeó molesta. - ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar? – Preguntó con una mueca irónica en sus labios.

El hombre sonrió aparentemente divertido.

- Koga Wolf, gerente administrativo de la Corporación Taisho. – Se presentó estrechándole la mano. Ella se sorprendió. ¿Ese era el gerente? Era joven, ella ya esperaba a unos viejos y decrépitos ancianos, amigos del presidente de la empresa. Quizá era cierto ese rumor que ya el Sr. Inu no Taisho había perdido mucha autoridad en el mundo corporativo.

- Mucho gusto. – Repuso por decir algo adecuado. La verdad sospechaba que aquel tipo no era tan profesional como aparentaba. Parecía tener aires demasiado prepotentes, como si ya fuese presidente de la empresa. En realidad, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, había gente mucho más presuntuosa que Inuyasha Taisho y el Sr. Wolf era el vivo ejemplo de tal aseveración.

- El gusto es todo mío. – Respondió en un tono galante.

Kagome se tensó. Ya empezaba a entender bien el asunto. Aparentemente, la empresa entera creía que tuvo un buen revolcón con Inuyasha y ahora le tildan de prostituta y aprovechada por conseguir ese puesto de trabajo. Sonrió con ironía. ¿Por qué le extrañaba? ¿Acaso creía que existiría el trabajo ideal o algo semejante? Además, entendía que su puesto bien remunerado era algo que seguramente muchos envidiaban y si a ella se lo habían otorgado con tanta facilidad, no era de extrañar que si no podían matarla por ser algo legalmente incorrecto, al menos le destruirían la reputación cuanto pudieran. Malditos resentidos, pensó resignada.

Le sonrió con falsa modestia a Koga y preparó su arsenal.

- Muy bien. – Respondió. – Tengo entendido que usted intercambia algunas palabras con los nuevos empleados y luego es que se les permite realizar sus funciones pero dado que yo ni siquiera pasé por una entrevista previa no veo por qué molestarse en formalismo semejante, pero igualmente no soy quién para determinar eso. Sin embargo, ¿sabe qué? Quisiera hablar con el encargado del departamento de contaduría antes que nada. Necesito estar informada lo más pronto posible acerca de los últimos movimientos mercantiles, sin contar el inventario y demás registros necesarios para adaptarme a su sistema. De cualquier forma, yo ya tengo experiencia en otros trabajos, ¿de lo que usted desea hablar conmigo es algo relacionado con la política organizacional? Créame que eso lo tengo muy en claro, y presumo que esta empresa no escapa de las generalizaciones al respecto. – Finalizó mirando seria y calculadoramente a Koga. No le gustaba que la tratasen de furcia y mucho menos que rebajaran su profesionalismo por algo de índole absolutamente personal, que, irónicamente, estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad.

El hombre pareció quedar demasiado asombrado como para emitir palabra antes de unos segundos de digerir la información. En realidad, observaba una incomodidad increíble de parte de él y del tal Hoyo, que parecía tan confundido como el Lic. Wolf. Sonrió satisfecha. Más le valía que empezaran a respetarla si no querían una estocada directa al corazón por su parte.

- Bueno… - Tosió Koga por un momento. – Tiene usted un buen punto. Igualmente, mis consejos, pese a que quizá no sean necesarios para usted en particular, servirían para solidificar relaciones laborales, ¿no cree? – Probó una vez más. Kagome quiso reír. ¿Ese tipo no veía un "NO" de color fluorescente cuando se lo ponían delante de los ojos?

- En realidad… - Dijo fingiendo un tono condescendiente. – Eso es algo que se puede posponer. Lo primordial en este momento es mi desempeño laboral, del cual, aún no he podido hacer gala. – Sonrió con una chispa de diversión en sus ojos. Aparentemente, el tal Koga no esperaba profesionalismo alguno por su parte.

Finalmente, luego de unas cuantas palabras más, el aludido en cuestión se fue con expresión contrita y un estupor visible a leguas por cualquier persona, desistiendo de la inútil insistencia de que pasase por su oficina a especificar puntos empresariales, de organización y política manejada allá, bueno, eso era en teoría lo que iban a discutir, y prefería mantenerse apegada a eso si quería mantener un humor relativamente bueno. Giró su rostro sonriente al que seguía, sin embargo, bajó un poco la guardia al percibir que en Hoyo cualquier duda acerca de su procedencia o capacidad laboral había sido borrada por las palabras que ella le había dirigido a Koga. Ese hombre era algo más…predecible, pensó mirándolo con atención. Tenía un rostro afable de facciones agradables pero era muy, ¿cómo denominarlo? Quizá simplón fuese un adjetivo adecuado. Mejor así, se dijo, al menos con él no se molestaría en armar la guerra del milenio.

- Yo soy el director del departamento de contaduría. – Le informó. – Por favor, sígame, por lo que veo, es usted una persona con unos ánimos envidiables por ponerse a trabajar. – Le sonrió amablemente. Kagome se sintió aliviada al no ver ironía o malicia alguna en sus palabras. Al fin, un hombre decente, pensó.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se había quedado claramente sorprendida al observar que le habían otorgado toda una oficina y no un cubículo infernal no apto para claustrofóbicos. Aparentemente el puesto era mucho más de lo que esperaba. Empezaba a pensar seriamente si debía quedarse más tiempo que el acordado en el reto con Inuyasha, porque, fuese como fuese, al menos el ambiente laboral, a nivel de infraestructura y recursos materiales, sobrepasaba cualquier expectativa planteada. Miró hacia ambos lados, como esperando encontrar un espía de la CIA junto a sí en cualquier momento. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras intentaba quitarse esas absurdas ideas paranoicas. Nadie estaba cerca y eso lo sabía. Además, eso no importaría mucho, se dijo. A fin de cuentas, lo que iba a hacer no era un pecado.

Sacó tímidamente de su bolso un retrato de su padre que acomodó frente a sí en el escritorio y luego otro de ella con su madre cuando aún su progenitora vivía. Igualmente, sacó una pequeña esfera de cristal con una casita decorada de forma navideña dentro. La agitó rápidamente y unas diminutas partículas blancas que hacían las veces de copos de nieve empezaron a flotar en el líquido transparente. Lo distribuyó todo de forma armoniosa y sonrió satisfecha al darle un toque más humano a aquel sitio.

Sintió que tocaban la puerta y dando un respingo miró rápidamente hacia delante, quizá, creyéndose sorprendida en sus reminiscencias. Obligándose a guardar la calma, tomó asiento en su escritorio y dio permiso para pasar a quien quiera que hubiese llamado.

En eso, se asomó una pelirroja cabeza y unos ojos verdes le miraron con interés mientras se daba paso una mujer de una imponente estatura de quizá, metro setenta. Esa altura probablemente no fuese sorprendente para muchos, pero para alguien de complexión menuda y bajita como Kagome, aquella mujer representaba un ideal frustrado de su persona, al menos, con respecto a medidas.

- Hola, chica. – Saludó de forma informal sonriéndole con… ¿aprobación era lo que veía en sus ojos? ¿Pero por qué razón? – Mi nombre es Ayame, trabajo en el departamento de ventas. ¿Qué tal estás? – Inquirió estrechándole la mano. Kagome lo hizo en el más absoluto mutismo. Aquella mujer no parecía burlarse o dar dobles sentidos a las oraciones. ¿Acaso ella no estaba enterada de su sospechosa inclusión en la empresa?

- Bien… - Se limitó a decir saliendo poco a poco de su asombro y pasando a una desconfianza solapada en la formación de una forzada sonrisa. - ¿Qué le trae por aquí? – Preguntó guardando las distancias de una sola vez. No sabía si todo era un preámbulo para una burla mayor, así que prefería ser precavida.

- Ah, veo que no confías. Haces bien, chica. – Dijo con mayor aprobación. Kagome frunció el ceño extrañada. ¿Le felicitaba por sonar distante y descortés? - ¿Sabes? Sé que para ti todo esto ha representado todo un desafío y de verás te admiro. Has sabido darte tu puesto. – Empezó a decir tomando asiento sin el permiso de Kagome. – Supe de tu "casual" comentario con la recepcionista acerca del capitalismo y Adam Smith. – Rió por un momento y luego continuó. – Pero lo que te ha dado la corona ha sido tu actitud con Koga. – Dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Kagome le miró asombrada una vez más. ¿Es que había micrófonos ocultos o gente que leía los labios en ese sitio? Quizá la CIA si trabajase para ellos, pensó. Ella no recordaba a nadie cerca, a menos de… ¡Hoyo! Vaya, no parecía del hombre que se encargaba de regar los chismes jugosos de la empresa. Pero bueno, nadie conoce a ciencia cierta todas las máscaras usadas por las personas.

- La que escuchó fue Chiharu. – Aclaró Ayame quizá imaginándose las descabelladas conclusiones de Kagome. – Y chica, reitero que en verdad me quito el sombrero ante ti. ¡Nadie es capaz de darle frente a Koga el primer día de trabajo, carajo! – Exclamó dando unos leves golpes a la silla haciendo énfasis en lo que decía.

Kagome sonrió nerviosamente. Una nueva lunática a su larga lista de lunáticos conocidos. Aunque admitía que esta lunática en particular prometía ser bastante simpática.

- Muchas gracias, entonces. – Sonrió sinceramente. Quizá la única sonrisa sincera que había obsequiado en aquel lugar. – La verdad que todo esto puede ser algo estresante si te pones a ver mi posición actual. Sin embargo, yo no me he acostado con Inuyasha o algo semejante. Eso es algo que puedo jurar sobre una Biblia si es necesario.

- ¡Oh! No tienes que decírmelo a mí, chica. Tú no eres el tipo de Inuyasha. – Comentó encogiéndose de hombros. Kagome entornó los ojos. ¿Eso era alguna indirecta de halago o de insulto? – Él las prefiere así. – Dijo chasqueando los dedos. – Sin compromisos, sin ilusiones. Vida carnal, ¿entiendes? Y tú eres una chica inteligente, y las chicas inteligentes no se meten en esos líos.

Kagome rió divertida por la afirmación.

- Bueno, yo leí una vez algo que decía más o menos: "Se enamoró como las mujeres inteligentes: como una idiota" – Sonrió. Ayame estalló en risas y asentía con la cabeza con resolución.

- Eres genial, chica. – Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. – Anda, ya va a ser la hora del almuerzo. ¿Nos acompañas? – Preguntó animadamente.

- ¿A quién voy a acompañar? – Inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

- A mí, y a unas cuantas compañeras más. Tranquila, todas son inofensivas. Ya ves que yo no me relaciono con cualquiera. – Dijo guiñándole un ojo. – Te vengo a buscar dentro de un rato. Será mejor que me vaya ya. – Se despidió rápidamente con la mano saliendo bastante animada de la oficina.

Kagome suspiró cansinamente. Se sobó las sienes y se quedó mirando un punto indefinido del escritorio. Todo esto del cambio de empleo le parecía un proceso mucho más complicado que adaptarse a la situación económica y contable de aquella empresa. En realidad, sin las relaciones sociales todo podría ser mucho más fácil, pensó para sí. La constante interacción con otros era lo que le quitaba lo pragmático y metódico a un empleo. Siempre adaptándose a nuevas circunstancias, auspiciadas mayormente por parte del personal. Escuchó un tamborileo contra la puerta y observó como inmediatamente aparecía Inuyasha. En cuestión de un segundo, se enderezó en su asiento y tensó el cuerpo. Maldita sea, ¡todo era culpa de él! ¡Él era el causante de que nadie le respetara!

De forma inconsciente frunció el ceño y le miró fieramente. El aludido entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, volviendo su ambarina mirada a ella.

- Oh, ¿pero qué clase de recibimiento es ese? – Preguntó en tono burlón. Ella quiso tirarle algo puntiagudo a su arrogante cabeza. En serio, aunque sólo fuese un lápiz bien afilado.

- El recibimiento que se le da al causante de que mancillen mi reputación. – Expresó rudamente levantándose de su asiento y tomando su bolso. Se quería ir cuanto antes, no daría pie a más murmuraciones. Estaba harta de eso. – Todo el mundo cree que me acosté con usted, ¿o es que acaso no lo sabía? – Replicó mordazmente. Una lenta sonrisa se formó en los labios de Inuyasha.

- Algo así había oído. – Murmuró con una intensa mirada. Kagome se sintió nerviosa de repente e intentando mantener la compostura, prefirió no dejar que densos silencios se cernieran sobre ellos.

- Que bueno que esté enterado, así que entenderá que para no dar pie a más murmuraciones, me debo ir cuanto antes. Hasta luego, Sr. Taisho. – Se despidió rápidamente planeando su más precipitada retirada pero él la detuvo por el brazo cuando ella le pasó por un lado.

Ladeó el rostro rápidamente y lo observó sin pestañear o retirarse. Kagome tenía la mala suerte de no tener reflejos de supervivencia en momentos así, por lo que no importara cuanto un hombre se acercara a su cuerpo, ella no se alejaba, nunca cedía. ¿Pero qué esperaba? Esa era su naturaleza, ¿no?

- Sin embargo, también he escuchado que lo ha sabido manejar impecablemente. – Dijo él chocando su aliento contra el rostro de ella. Kagome estuvo tentada a cerrar los ojos pero se contuvo. El aroma de aquel hombre era embriagador, pero, reiteraba, no cedería. – Se ha dado su puesto y eso es algo digno de felicitación, ¿no cree?

Kagome sacó fuerzas de algún recóndito sitio de su ser y se zafó de su agarre, poniendo distancia entre ambos. Sujetó el pomo de la puerta y le miró sin titubeo alguno.

- No quiero su aplauso ni mucho menos su aprobación, al menos, en lo que concierne a nivel personal. Usted no sabe nada de mí y prefiero que tal cosa se mantenga así. Su cercanía lo que hace es perjudicarme, si me permite decirle. – Expresó rápidamente antes de finalmente abrir la puerta de la oficina y salir disparada sin siquiera para volverse a ver el rostro de Inuyasha, lo cierto es que esa situación le tenía los nervios destrozados.

Y sinceramente, haciendo uso de la exclamación de Ayame, ¡No tenía ni idea de por qué, carajo!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome probó la comida con desgano. Sin embargo, Ayame había acertado. Mucha de la gente de la empresa no eran unos miserables resentidos sociales. Con ellas estaban dos mujeres más. Ayumi y Yuka. Dos personalidades completamente distintas pero muy agradables en realidad.

- Oye Kagome, cuéntanos algo de ti. No sabemos nada. – Pidió Ayumi antes de llevarse un bocado de pescado a la boca. La susodicha se revolvió inquieta en su asiento. Esos interrogatorios siempre le han parecido molestos porque siempre advierte las consecuencias de sus relatos: rostros expresando lástima, simpatía y compañerismo. ¡Completamente repulsivo! Ella no deseaba la lástima de nadie. – Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que vivo con mi padre. – Dijo ya temiéndose lo que vendría.

- Oh, vaya. No me lo esperaría de alguien como tú. – Expresó Ayame con su típica franqueza. – Creí que eras de las independientes. – Agregó antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida. Kagome sonrió de medio lado.

- Sí, probablemente. – Suspiró preparándose para lanzar la bomba. – Lo que pasa es que él tiene cáncer y mi madre ya murió. Además, no hay familiares disponibles para atendernos. – Cerró los ojos esperándose los apresurados pésames y disculpas cargadas de conmiseración. Pasaron un segundo, dos, tres…y en eso alzó la vista observando las tenues sonrisas de las tres mujeres.

- Por eso dije que eras una chica genial. – Dijo Ayame guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole abiertamente, sin lástima, sin miradas compasivas. Sólo con un rostro sereno.

- Es verdad. – Dijo Ayumi. – No cualquiera hace lo que tú. Eres una joven muy noble, Kagome. – Agregó sonriendo también.

- A mí ni te molestes en explicarme cómo le haces, porque yo no aguanto a mi papá ni dos segundos. Ni porque sea Navidad. – Rió Yuka.

Kagome sonrió con evidente alivio. Sí, no todo el mundo era una mierda, después de todo. Pero de cualquier forma, era preferible no confiarse demasiado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando ya salía de la empresa, creyendo haber terminado con un éxito bastante bueno su primer día, justo cuando atravesaba las puertas giratorias luego de despedirse del vigilante por mera cortesía, observó a una mujer de ojos de un color escarlata profundo reír encantada junto con Inuyasha y otro hombre de edad aproximadamente igual a la del vicepresidente. Les miró sin ocultar su desprecio, todos esos empresarios pedantes, creían que el dinero los hacía superiores al resto de la humanidad. Vaya desubicados, pensó caminando resueltamente por la esquina de la acera, rumbo a su acogedor hogar. Sin embargo, una voz tranquila le hizo detenerse en seco cuando ya estaba preparándose para degustar el sabor del triunfo por su excelente actuación de aquel día.

- ¿Kagome Higurashi, no es cierto? – Preguntó la mujer de ojos rojizos. Tuvo que voltearse y con sonrisa forzada asintió. Se quería ir ya, ¿es que era tan difícil de entender algo así? En eso la mujer sonrió burlonamente. – De ti han hablado mucho, querida. – Comentó haciendo un énfasis irónico en el "querida". Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa preparándose desde ya para la próxima guerra.

- Quizá. Eso debe sucederle a cualquier nuevo. – Repuso restándole importancia para finalmente empezar a girar sus talones y realizar su movimiento de escape. La mujer rió incrédula.

- Dudo que a tan gran escala. Por cierto, soy Kagura Inamoto, relacionista pública. – Se presentó. Kagome tuvo que acercarse y estrecharle aquella fría y pálida mano, muy a su pesar. – Y este de acá es Sesshomaru Taisho, mi prometido. – Agregó henchida de orgullo. Kagome miró al sujeto en cuestión. Sí, tenía los rasgos típicos de un Taisho. – Él posee su propia empresa, pero a veces le echa una mano a su padre y a su pequeño hermanito.

- Kagura… - Dijo Inuyasha en tono amenazante mientras se mantenía de brazos cruzados.

Kagome estrechó la mano del tal Sesshomaru y observó lo parecido que era con Inuyasha, sin embargo, había algo también que los hacía prácticamente contrastantes. Aunque alabó para sus adentros su iniciativa de formar su propia corporación. Al menos le decía que era un hombre de aspiraciones altas y muy seguro de sí mismo. Lo malo es que no sabía escoger a las mujeres, porque de lo contrario no estaría con aquella arpía.

- Mucho gusto de conocerle a ambos. – Respondió Kagome tranquilamente.

- Todo el mundo cree que te acostaste con Inuyasha, pero es evidente que no. – Repuso con un gesto de indiferencia. – No estás a la altura, querida. – Agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa. Kagome sonrió forzadamente.

- Ha acertado al no creer tal cosa, señora. – Dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra viendo la expresión indignada de Kagura y sonriendo ante su pequeña victoria. – Y lo de la altura, pues, eso ya es un criterio que le concierne sólo a usted y que sólo por eso, me tiene sin cuidado. – Agregó encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia. Observó a Inuyasha sonreír divertido y quizá orgulloso por su actuación. Estuvo tentada a devolverle la sonrisa, pero se contuvo. No actuaría como idiota así sin más.

- Probablemente sea sincera al decir que carece de importancia un punto de vista mío, después de todo, su criterio es simplemente el de una hija que tiene que llevar consigo el peso de un padre moribundo, ¿no? – Sonrió triunfal al saber que aquel era un golpe bajo. Incluso se observó la mirada desaprobadora de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha contra aquella mujer.

- Kagura… - Siseó Inuyasha apretando los puños por la rabia contenida.

- Vámonos ya. – Expresó Sesshomaru con un tono aparentemente calmo, pero en sus ojos se leía la ira gélida y calculada que se gestaba en su interior. Tomó a la mujer del brazo con las claras intenciones de arrastrarla si era necesario.

Kagome no pudo negar que comentarios así la herían, pero no se dejaría ganar por una mujer así, sobre su cadáver.

- Oh, vaya, está mejor enterada de lo que imaginaba. – Dijo sonriéndole fríamente, de forma escalofriante para los demás presentes. – También mi madre murió cuando tenía siete años y la mascota que me compraron para distraerme de la pérdida de mi progenitora fue atropellada a la semana de estar en mi casa. ¿Quiere hablar de eso también? ¿O prefiere que le comente algo más trascendental como por ejemplo cuando mi padre vomitó sangre sobre mí en mi pasado cumpleaños? Obviamente no pudimos comer el pastel, estábamos muy ocupados en el hospital, ¿sabe? – Inquirió con marcada acidez e ironía. Observó el rostro pálido de Kagura y también el de los hermanos Taisho.

De acuerdo, quizá se había excedido, e incluso a ella misma le dolía el tener que recordar algo así. Sólo…sólo quería estar en casa en completa paz, ¿era tanto lo que pedía?

Observó finalmente a Sesshomaru llevarse a rastras a una pálida y muda Kagura hasta un lujoso carro de color azul marino. Miró el proceso de entrada de ambos y el arranque del vehículo de forma indescifrable. En eso reparó que se encontraba de brazos cruzados y que frente a ella aún estaba Inuyasha. Alzó su opaca mirada a él y esperó. No sabía exactamente que esperar pero a fin de cuentas, ya nada le importaba.

- Vámonos. – Dijo él asiéndole por el brazo y dirigiéndola a su auto. Quizá eso no fuese bueno para su imagen. Pero, como ya dijo, nada importaba y todo podía irse al caño en ese mismo instante.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**¡Hola! Espero que hayan pasado una muy Feliz Navidad :) Ya ven que este capítulo salió larguito, pero bueno, era parte de la idea. ¿Qué les pareció la forma de defenderse de Kagome? ¿Buena, mala, exagerada? Bueno, hay que tomar en cuenta su situación actual también. Igualmente, ya la cosa se aligera un poco en los próximos capítulos. Así que de todo corazón deseo que el fic siga contando con tanto apoyo y que este capítulo les haya gustado. Con respecto al capítulo anterior, pues, ¿qué decir? Sin palabras, en serio, tenía años de los años de los años que no recibía tantos reviews por un solo capítulo. ¡20 reviews! He quedado bastante impresionada y de verdad que se los agradezco de todo corazón n.n**

**Quiero agradecerles por sus reviews a Carito AC, setsuna17, coolis17, nere, siordia, aiora-chan (jeje, por el asunto melancólico y trágico no te preocupes, puede que ponga, pero nunca me centro en algo así, no es mi estilo en realidad), ****PaauLaa :D, karu-chan (con respecto a eso de saber quién cederá, eso está por verse, yo aún no me defino, pero quizá se dé lo que propones n.n), Danesa-19, KaoruRurouni24, marcela, Silvemy89, bela123, masha, DabuRu-Tamashi, kagomekaoru, lorena, pamela, eternal-vampire y RociRadcliffe (soy del Estado Lara xD).**

**Sé que dije que iba a responder personalmente, pero soy floja, lo acepto, condénenme por eso T.T Sin embargo, eso no quita que aprecio mucho cada uno de los reviews, así que espero que me sigan dando su opinión y nos leeremos en la próxima actualización. Sayonara y Próspero Año Nuevo :)**


	4. Apoyo inesperado

**Juego de Voluntades**

**Apoyo inesperado**

Kagome caminaba mansamente hasta el carro, sentía un frío repugnante recorrerle el cuerpo, como si quisiese llegar hasta su alma y quebrantarla más de lo que ya estuviera. Observó el grisáceo pavimento y su vista viajó del suelo a sus brazos, los cuales estaban fuertemente entrelazados. Alzó la vista cuando le hicieron detenerse frente a una reluciente puerta negra de algún vehículo. En eso un poco de cordura volvió a ella y separando un par de milímetros sus labios, se detuvo en seco y volvió su rostro a Inuyasha.

- No, yo no voy a… - Empezaba a decir en un tono casi susurrante. Tenía que encontrar fuerzas de algún sitio. Odiaba cuando tenía esos episodios de shock y desamparo, ¡maldita sea!

- Calle y entre a menos que quiera que le obligue a hacerlo. Y si se resiste, créame que no seré demasiado delicado. – Dijo Inuyasha firmemente. Kagome se extrañó de aquella actitud. No había burla, socarronería o algo semejante. Sólo había…seriedad en su mirada. Algo intrigada por ese cambio tan extraño le hizo caso. No fuese verdad que era tan buen caballero que cumpliera su palabra a cabalidad y realmente, ella estaba harta de los escándalos como para ser protagonista de uno en esos momentos.

Lo observó dar la vuelta al coche antes de introducirse él mismo en el elegante vehículo. Lo miró durante otros segundos y finalmente desvió su vista a la calle, apoyando su frente contra el frío vidrio de la ventana.

Inuyasha la estudió mientras ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Encendió el carro y frunció el ceño al ver que Kagome no estaba precisamente en el presente. Por el reflejo que ofrecía la ventana, observaba en sus ojos un sinsabor palpable y una tristeza imposible de ocultar. De repente empezó a sentirse mal él también. No parecía la misma Kagome que había llegado esa mañana. Aparentemente todas sus fuerzas al fin se habían acabado y ahora tiraba la toalla.

Mientras hacía avanzar el vehículo maldijo cuanto pudo a la arpía de Kagura. Él ya desde antes le había tenido un rencor indecible pero ahora…Dios, ahora lo que más deseaba era estrangularla. Sin embargo, no sabía si fuese muy prudente hablar del tema con la joven en esas condiciones. Él tampoco es que entendiese mucho el asunto, nunca le habían gustado demasiado los cotilleos y de los que se enteraba era por mera casualidad. Pero en verdad ahora sí podía decir que se interesaba por la vida de alguien: por la de Kagome. ¿Un padre moribundo? ¿Qué enfermedad tenía? Y si vomitó sangre, podía ser cualquier cosa, sospechaba que fuese cáncer, dado que es un de los males más comunes hoy en día, pero el quid era ¿cáncer de qué? ¿Qué tan avanzado estaba?

Negó con la cabeza desechando las posibilidades que se aglomeraban en su mente, reparando en la luz roja del semáforo frente a sí. No valía la pena hacerse preguntas como esas si ahora no tenía un plan previo con Kagome. ¿Qué se supone debía hacer? ¿Llevarla a su casa? Bueno, eso en sí era algo que haría cualquier caballero que se respetara, el problema era que…él no era precisamente un caballero.

Ladeó el rostro y observó como ella se mantenía en la misma posición. Vagando en su mente como quien tiene toda la eternidad para tal actividad. ¿En verdad sólo debería dejarla en su casa en tales condiciones? Bueno, no es que ella le importase demasiado, se dijo a sí mismo. Simplemente…le tenía cierta simpatía, sí, eso, una mera simpatía por el carácter tan peculiar que ella poseía.

En eso la observó voltearse y mirarle directamente a los ojos como siempre lo hacía. Pese a su mirada un tanto opaca, mantenía el mismo temple y la misma resolución oculta bajo ese halo de tristeza. Inuyasha le sonrió de medio lado.

- ¿Quiere ir a su casa? – Preguntó. Estaba resuelto a no interferir en su vida a menos que ella le diese permiso y si ella se negaba, pues, no habría problema, él dejaría que Kagome siguiera tomando sus propias decisiones.

Observó como lentamente ella parecía volver a la realidad, pisando tierra nuevamente. Entonces llevó una mano a su mentón en pose pensativa y luego de unos segundos en que Inuyasha se mantenía expectante, Kagome negó con la cabeza.

- No. – Suspiró con un tono de voz más claro. Aparentemente empezaba a recuperarse. – No sería muy buena idea llegar así. Preocuparía a papá. – Agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

Inuyasha sonrió con alivio, Kagome estaba recuperándose del episodio rápidamente, pensó para sí. Y con los ánimos renovados y una curiosidad casi enfermiza por la vida de aquella mujer, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

- ¿Le molestaría si le propongo que me acompañe a hacer unas diligencias? Así despejaría la mente. – Preguntó Inuyasha con aquella insolente sonrisa. Observó como Kagome alzaba una ceja graciosamente.

- ¿Qué cree usted? – Replicó mordazmente. Inuyasha rió divertido.

- No, bueno, pregunto por si tengo que temer por mi integridad física al aventurarme así. – Dijo alzando las manos en son de paz pero con aquella chispa de picardía en los ojos.

En eso se asombró de ver como Kagome reía. Reía sinceramente, sin una gota de ironía en aquel melodioso sonido. Observó como sus facciones se suavizaban aún más y como sus ojos alcanzaban una chispa similar a la que seguramente tuvo permanentemente mucho tiempo atrás. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Aquel espectáculo había sido excelente, y, para el que tuviese dudas, no, no iba a soltar a esa mujer esa noche. Sobre su cadáver. Porque, ¿quién dijo que sólo Kagome era la que nadie paraba cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja?

- Entonces le propongo que se libre de ataduras por esta noche. – Le sonrió. Observó como ella fruncía el ceño y amplió su sonrisa evidentemente divertido por su actitud recelosa.

- ¿Está consciente de la connotación que puede generar la frase "libre de ataduras", no es cierto? – Inquirió recelosa. Él rió pero ella parecía no acompañarlo en su humor. – Especifique, de lo contrario me puede dejar en la primera parada de autobús. – Ordenó.

- Pues, a ver… ¿le gusta ir de compras? – Preguntó. Observó un atisbo de anhelo en sus ojos, pero sólo fue por un pequeño instante. Luego volvió a su expresión habitual.

- ¿Pretende que lo acompañe a ir de compras después de la odisea de una jornada laboral inolvidable?

- Bueno, no duraremos mucho. Si promete ser sumisa y adorable le brindo un helado de recompensa. – Prometió guiñándole un ojo y viendo como ella cerraba un puño, conteniéndose de lanzarle un certero golpe. Observó como se revolvía incómoda en el asiento y lo veía sospechando de él como si fuese un terrorista con una bomba atómica en sus manos.

- No vuelva a decir "sumisa" en una oración que se refiera a mi persona bajo ninguna circunstancia nuevamente, ¿entiende? Y con respecto a su propuesta estoy dispuesta a aceptarla. – Exhaló hondo y le miró con determinación. – Pero a la mera conducta inapropiada le advierto que soy cinta negra, ¿me oyó?

Inuyasha rió a carcajada suelta. Tenía tiempo que no se relajaba de esa forma. Todo era una imagen, todo consistía en guardar las apariencias. Inclusive con las mujeres con las que salía. Una máscara impenetrable que resguardaba su verdadera esencia. Pero con Kagome, veía que no tenía que ser así, no tenía por qué ser caballero de espléndida armadura, porque ella no apreciaba esas actitudes respetuosas y frívolas cuando se estaba en pleno siglo XXI. Bueno, quizá parcialmente, se empezó a corregir a medida que ponía en marcha el vehículo rumbo a un centro comercial. Después de todo, las mujeres en esencia tienen puntos en común y a su parecer, a cualquiera le gustaría que le tratasen como si fuese de la realeza.

- Muy bien, le informo que compraré algunas cosas para dar en estas Navidades. ¿Desea que pasemos por alguna tienda en particular a comprar algo? – Preguntó mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

Kagome lo meditó un momento. Lo cierto es que le hubiera gustado pasar por la tienda aquella donde vendían ramos de flores perfectamente hechos, dado que se le antojaba regalarse uno a sí misma esa noche, pero se contuvo de decir en voz alta su deseo. Así que negó con la cabeza.

- Yo sólo haré de acompañante, ¿recuerda? – Dijo ella revisando algo en su bolso.

- No tiene por qué tomarlo así si yo soy tan encantador. – Bromeó. – Digamos que…estamos consolidando una relación laboral. – Agregó mirando con curiosidad como ella sacaba de su cartera un estuche compacto que abrió y reveló ser una polvera. Luego sacó un lápiz labial que dejó sobre su regazo y empezó a pasarse las manos por el cabello intentando darle un aspecto presentable.

- Sí, claro, relación laboral. – Sonrió ella con ironía pasando sus manos con maestría entre los rebeldes mechones.

Sin ser plenamente consciente de por qué lo hacía, Inuyasha se quedó mirando todo el proceso cuanto su vista se lo permitía, considerando que aún tenía que mantener los ojos frente a la autopista. Los finos dedos de ella resbalaban por el lacio cabello, el cual, se movía con gracia al compás de los movimientos de cabeza que hacía Kagome. Luego la observó tomar la mota y aplicarse algo de polvo facial. En medio del proceso ella frunció el ceño y le miró directamente.

- ¿Qué? – Espetó probablemente retándolo a que le criticara su pequeño acto de vanidad. Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Nada. – Expresó tranquilamente. Kagome no parecía muy convencida de su respuesta.

- Más le vale. – Dijo empezando a aplicarse algo de lápiz labial.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha caminaba con paso resuelto frente a una gran cantidad de tiendas que se abrían paso ante sus ojos con coloridos y luminosos motivos navideños, resaltando un espíritu de alegría, quizá intentando con esto que la gente no notase el incremento de precios. A su lado iba Kagome mirando casi con adoración todos los locales. Aparentemente ella tenía tiempo que no se daba esos gustos y sin embargo, ella siempre vestía impecablemente. Frunció el ceño sin entender. ¿Es que acaso había alguien más en su vida que se encargara de algo así? ¿Un novio, quizá?

- Mire, allí venden algunos muñecos de nieve. ¿Alguna persona de su familia le gusta ese tipo de adornos? – Le preguntó ella señalando una tienda algo menos llamativa que las demás.

Él, obligándose a no pensar más en disparates miró con atención la mercancía que Kagome le señalaba y bueno, no es que fuese muy sensible o algo pero, aparentemente esos muñecos estaban decentes, según su opinión.

- Probablemente mi madre aprecie algo así. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Miró con atención a Kagome, probablemente esperando alguna reacción por nombrar la palabra "madre", dado que él se había enterado por chismes que ella era huérfana de madre desde muy temprana edad. Pero lamentablemente o quizá afortunadamente, esa mujer era un retrato imperturbable a la hora de mostrar alguna emoción referente a su calvario interno.

- Entonces, regáleselo. A fin de cuentas, no creo que usted se tarde mucho escogiendo detalladamente, ¿o sí? – Inquirió ella. Él frunció el ceño. ¿Qué le hacía pensar eso?

- Bueno, mi familia me importa lo suficiente como para no sólo regalar calcetines en Navidad. – Dijo sonriendo con ironía. Ella rió incrédula.

- Oh, sí, claro, y ahora me dirá que los acompaña en una velada familiar cargada de risas infantiles y ambiente festivo. – Expresó mordazmente.

- Bueno, acepto que durante estos últimos dos años no he asistido, pero eso no significa…

- ¿Lo ve? Por eso la gente siempre termina alejándose de los suyos. La familia siempre es una piedra en el zapato a la hora de querer resolver una situación complicada. Te critican, te comparan con otro, no importa lo arruinado que esté, siempre lo defenderán a capa y espada mientras que a ti te reniegan. Buscan la forma de tomar el papel de víctima y de tú ser el malo de la película. Es típico. – Dijo ella con amargura palpable en su tono de voz.

Él le miró con atención. Empezaba a entender lentamente el código usado por ella. Kagome no relavaba nada de su vida propia si no había algo que le dijera que podía darse el lujo de emitir sus opiniones. Pero antes de poder siquiera preguntarle, escuchó el grito de una mujer. Ladeó el rostro por inercia y observó a un hombre anciano echado en el suelo. Aparentemente había tropezado y caído.

Y justo cuando se disponía a reaccionar e ir a ayudarle ya Kagome estaba junto al hombre sujetándolo de brazo y hombros.

- Oh, Dios mío, ¿se encuentra bien? – Inquirió pálida como un fantasma y mirada opaca, como quien siente que le están arrancando el alma.

Inuyasha pronto se puso a su lado y juntos ayudaron al anciano a levantarse. Por suerte, las bolsas que llevaba el viejo consigo habían amortiguado un poco la caída y no tenía nada grave. En eso la mujer que había exclamado el grito se acercó a ellos presurosa y miró preocupada al hombre.

- Oh, papá, ¿No te duele nada? ¿Te pasó algo? – Preguntaba apresuradamente mientras una expresión compungida y angustiada se develaba en su rostro.

El aturdido anciano negó lentamente con la cabeza y finalmente sonrió tranquilizando a su hija.

- No es nada, mi niña. – Dijo ampliando la sonrisa. – Soy un viejo torpe pero eso no quita que también sea muy resistente. – Bromeó haciendo que las facciones de la mujer se relajaran un poco y lograra corresponder su sonrisa.

Sin embargo, Inuyasha y apenas notó cuando la mujer les agradecía su ayuda y se retiraba vigilando atentamente a su progenitor, puesto que había estado atento a cada una de las expresiones de Kagome. Su excesiva palidez y el espasmódico titiritar de sus hombros, sus manos sudorosas, sus pupilas dilatadas y aquella mirada vacía cuando el hombre musitó aquel "mi niña" a su hija. Kagome en esos momentos pese a su mutismo y expresión imperturbable parecía que finalmente cedería y se desmayaría.

Sin importarle demasiado la reacción de ella, le tomó su gélida mano y le condujo rápidamente para que tomara asiento en unos de los bancos que se encontraban dentro del centro comercial. Ella lo hizo sin replicar mientras hacía un esfuerzo por devolverle el oxígeno perdido a sus pulmones. Inuyasha posó sus manos sobre sus hombros y le miró con atención y seriedad.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó sin importarle el estarle tuteando. Ella asintió levemente. – Te traeré un helado, ¿de acuerdo? No te muevas de aquí. – Ordenó antes de dirigirse a la tienda de helados más cercana. Allí compró dos barquillas de chocolate con mantecado y volvió junto a Kagome.

Le pasó su respectivo helado, que ella y apenas logró sostener lo suficientemente fuerte entre sus dedos como para que no se le resbalara de la mano. Posteriormente, Inuyasha tomó asiento junto a ella sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Se mantuvo en silencio un momento mientras buscaba como abarcar la situación, sin embargo, Kagome se le adelantó.

- Es horrible, ¿sabías? – Murmuró ella. Él se mantuvo serio haciéndose una idea a qué se refería.

- ¿Qué es horrible? – Inquirió dejando de lado por un momento su barquilla. Quería saber más de la situación del padre de su interlocutora, pero era algo que estaba decidido dejar de lado. Ahora no importaba lo que rodeara a Kagome, sino lo que ella experimentaba dentro de sí.

Kagome pareció meditar la pregunta mirando con atención el helado que se derretía muy lentamente en su cúspide. De pronto sonrió.

- Eres como Sango, come helado en pleno invierno. – Dijo sin quitar aquella leve sonrisa de su rostro mientras no apartaba los ojos de su helado. Inuyasha arqueó una ceja. ¿Quién era Sango? Y Kagome pareció leerle el pensamiento, puesto que continuó: - Es una amiga mía. Nos conocemos desde hace años y… - Calló para ampliar un poco más su sonrisa. – La única que no me dio la espalda cuando todo el asunto de papá. – Finalizó suspirando.

- ¿Te ha apoyado desde entonces?

- Sí, ella…ella es como una hermana mayor para mí. – Dijo tristemente. – Y en verdad se lo agradezco. – Pausó mientras volvía a suspirar. – Quizá no debería hablar esto contigo, pero…daría igual a fin de cuentas. Después de todo te preguntarás el porqué de mi reacción tan exagerada.

- No es exagerada. – Replicó Inuyasha. – Creo que de repente has asociado a ese anciano con tu padre, ¿no es así?

La observó asentir antes de darle una última probada a su helado y lanzar el resto a un canasto de basura.

- Sí. Es horrible tener que vivir con esa zozobra. Aquella posibilidad de que en un día pierdas todo lo que te importa, todo lo que conociste verdaderamente y por quien has sacrificado tanto. Y en casos como estos no puedo evitar sacar a la luz aquel miedo irracional que mantengo doblegado en mi interior. Es algo…no sé como definirlo, es como si de repente te apresaran el corazón y los pulmones, haciéndote querer desaparecer y finalmente descansar en algún otro sitio completamente lejos de la realidad. Realmente no me gusta pasar por este tipo de cosas. Ya esta sería mi tercera vez, lo odio y a veces me odio a mí misma por ser tan débil. – Finalizó suspirando pesadamente. Inuyasha la miró con atención durante unos segundos antes de hablar.

- No eres débil. – Le corrigió haciendo que ella volviese sus ojos a él. – Eres una de las personas más tenaces que he conocido. ¿Qué te hace pensar que ser fuerte es ser invencible? Eres humana y es lógico que no puedas mantener tu apariencia de chica fuerte por siempre. En algunos momentos tiene que ceder ese velo para recuperarte un poco, ¿no crees?

- Dudo que hayas vivido una experiencia como la mía. No es tan fácil como parece. – Repuso cruzándose de brazos en actitud protectora consigo misma. Ya le era tan difícil confiar en alguien, que siempre intentaba ponerse a la defensiva. Inuyasha entendió. Quizá había que irse con más cuidado con ella.

- Realmente te mintiera al decirte que estás equivocada, porque yo no he tenido tal sensación por tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, mi madre cuando murió yo aún era un chico y bueno, estuvo hospitalizada durante una semana entera. Los médicos hacían y deshacían esperanzas y esos días fueron muy tortuosos, a veces me siento culpable al desear en ese momento que todo se acabara de una vez, fuera cual fuera la forma, pero que lo hiciese de una buena vez por todas. – Confesó uniéndose a los suspiros de Kagome con uno propio. – Probablemente tenga que cargar con esa cruz durante toda mi vida, pero al menos intento que no me afecte lo suficiente como para desboronar todo lo que queda en mi mundo.

- Pero deduzco que eso que te ocurrió sería hace años. – Musitó apretando un poco más el firme lazo que formaban sus brazos. – Ojalá tenga tanta suerte como tú, pero mientras tanto me temo que yo no puedo borrar mis fantasmas.

Inuyasha sonrió con pesar. Era cierto. Mientras la presencia de su padre estuviese latente nunca podría intentar mejorar. Realmente no podía imaginar qué haría él en su caso. A su padre no lo conoció lo suficiente como para crear un vínculo tan fuerte y en realidad, su progenitor ni siquiera contaba con él aunque fuese para los negocios, lo cual, siempre creyó que aquella sería la salida a su deplorable situación familiar. Él incursionó dentro del mundo empresarial con la esperanza de ganarse el orgullo de su padre, y pese a su éxito envidiable por muchos, a su progenitor no le era suficiente. Apretó la mandíbula cerrando simultáneamente sus puños y de pronto sintió ira y…dolor, pero no aquel dolor físico que logra sanar, sino un dolor proveniente desde dentro, de aquel que corroe si no se logra mantener a raya.

- Veo que las familias nunca serán suficiente para hacerte sentir mejor, al menos de forma completa. Son demasiados individuos y demasiadas necesidades, ¿no es cierto? Quizá ahora te des cuenta de lo que quise decir hace rato. – Dijo Kagome.

Inuyasha alzó la vista, dejando a un lado sus pensamientos fatalistas para volver a la realidad. Miró a Kagome sonreír levemente, como quien entiende el sentimiento del otro a cabalidad. Y en verdad, él tenía demasiado tiempo que no encontraba una sonrisa así. Lentamente formó él una sonrisa propia y asintió.

- Es muy cierto. Aunque, ¿sabes? Tú forma de ver el mundo es tan enternecedora que ahora me provoca mandar al diablo todos los regalos y enviar cartas con insultos a cada uno de los que conforman mi árbol genealógico. – Comentó en tono jocoso. Kagome amplió su sonrisa, pasando a mostrarse divertida.

- Muchos dicen que soy una mala influencia y una amenaza a la sociedad, probablemente sea cierto. – Comentó en tono cómplice volviendo adquirir aquel leve brillo en sus ojos.

- Oh, desde luego que sí. – Aseguró siguiendo el juego mientras ambos se ponían de pie. – Y para pagar por ello, ahora recorreremos todo el centro comercial y no nos iremos hasta que le compremos a Sesshomaru las pantuflas de ornitorrinco que siempre ha querido para Navidad y que nunca se las regalaron. – Agregó en tono solemne mientras Kagome se echaba a reír.

- De acuerdo. – Contestó entusiasmada.

Inuyasha amplió su sonrisa. Sentía que podía confiar en Kagome plenamente, aunque no tenía una razón concreta para tal acción. Sin embargo, veía en ella una personalidad fuerte moldeada por los golpes que ha tenido que sufrir durante toda su vida. Y ese tipo de personas que logran sobrevivir a las catástrofes internas son muy difíciles de conseguir. Así que definitivamente, Kagome era una en un millón, cosa por lo que se decidió que, pasase lo que pasase, no quería perder el contacto con aquella fascinante mujer.

- Oh, pero antes… - Dijo él como acordándose de algo importante. – Debemos regalarte una rosa para hacer memorable la velada, ¿no es cierto? ¿Qué clase de caballero sería si no te la diera? – Inquirió encaminándose a una tienda con espectaculares adornos florales.

Kagome borró su sonrisa completamente en shock y le miró como si se hubiese vuelto repentinamente loco.

- ¿Que tú qué? – Exclamó caminando y dirigiéndose a donde estaba él mirando con atención las exhibiciones de ramos de rosas de una gran gama de colores.

- ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Una docena? ¿Dos docenas? ¿Rojas? ¿Rosadas? – Preguntaba señalando cada uno de los ramos pensados para distintos gustos.

Kagome rió divertida por sus ocurrencias pero de repente se detuvo al observar algo que le llamó la atención.

- Ese. – Musitó señalando un sencillo ramo con una única rosa blanca en medio de aquellas ramitas verdes con florcitas blancas.

Inuyasha sonrió, sí, era de esperarse que Kagome escogería algo sencillo pero igualmente hermoso. Pensó divertido en que quizá esa rosa la identificara a ella más que cualquier otro ramo que estuviese allí.

- De acuerdo. Entonces vamos y te lo regalo. – Le guiñó un ojo a lo que Kagome rió una vez más.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome se sentía plenamente feliz por haber compartido un rato tan agradable. Tenía mucho tiempo que no se divertía así, tan plenamente, tan…libre de ataduras, como dijo Inuyasha. Sonrió volviendo el rostro a él. Lo observó concentrado en el camino mientras manejaba el vehículo, sin embargo, su semblante se mostraba relajado y aparentemente estaba tan contento como ella. En verdad se sentía en deuda con él, se dijo mirando con admiración la rosa blanca que tenía entre sus manos y que él le había obsequiado sin ningún reparo. Pareciera como si le pudiese leer la mente y saber que aquello era lo que quería para esa noche. Admitía que sólo Inuyasha la había sacado de su abismo interno de forma tan rápida. Por lo general le tomaba días o como mínimo horas reponerse a situaciones así, por lo que, aquella salida había sido una auténtica salvación para su torturada psique. Era como si él le hubiera extendido la mano justo cuando ella caía en un pozo sin fondo, oscuro y lúgubre.

Miró sus manos con bolsas de diversas tiendas y volvió a sonreír. También había hecho varias compras, y pese a que no consiguieron las pantuflas de ornitorrinco, habían conseguido la mayoría de las cosas que estaban buscando.

- Inuyasha, me encuentro en deuda contigo. ¿Cómo te puedo devolver el favor? – Le preguntó reparando en que llegaban a su casa al ver la tenue y familiar luz del porche.

Ladeó el rostro mirándole y aguardando una respuesta. Sin embargo, él sólo se limitó a sonreír.

- No hay de qué. – Contestó de forma sosegada. – Sin embargo, me pienso cobrar esta noche. – Agregó ampliando su sonrisa para luego continuar. – Sólo que será después. – Finalizó sin tono jocoso, ni siquiera usando su tono habitual. La forma de decirle la última oración había sido…suave, cálida.

Kagome sintió que empezaba a sonrojarse y decidió que era mejor irse. Empezó a recoger sus bolsas y a acomodarla entre sus hombros y mano izquierda para dejar libre la derecha al momento de introducir la llave en la cerradura de la puerta principal. Abrió la puerta del carro y justo cuando se disponía a poner un pie afuera, volvió el rostro a él una vez más.

- Muchas gracias por todo. – Dijo sonriendo.

Inuyasha observó con atención aquella sonrisa. Una sonrisa sincera, verdaderamente cargada de agradecimiento. Una sonrisa que, le había dejado completamente hipnotizado, reconocía. Manteniendo el rostro serio y con los ojos fijos en Kagome empezó a acercarse lentamente a ella. Quizá ese fuese su paga, pensó. Y lo que aparentemente no ser demasiado, para él suponía que sería como ganarse el cielo. Observó que ella no retrocedía, no sabía si por hacer gala de una demente valentía o porque ella también esperaba que él la besase. Sin embargo, todos sus sueños se hicieron añicos a milímetros de los labios de ella. Justo cuando ya entornaba los ojos un sonido estridente le arrebató el clima cargado de electricidad que habían formado.

Apretó los puños mientras lanzaba vejaciones en su mente hacia toda la humanidad. Porque, estaba seguro que su celular sonaba gracias a uno de los pertenecientes a dicho grupo. Igualmente, el sonido hizo despertar a Kagome de su breve letargo, haciéndola dar un respingo para finalmente bajarse precipitadamente del auto.

Ella, evidentemente nerviosa, se despidió apenas con la mano antes de encaminarse apresuradamente hacia su hogar.

Inuyasha suspiró maldiciendo una vez más al mundo para luego mirar aquel ruidoso e infernal aparato mostrando un nombre titilante. Sin poder evitarlo, frunció más el ceño al reconocerlo: el causante de la mayoría de sus desgracias, o al menos, así le bautizaba desde ese mismo instante.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres, Sesshomaru? – Masculló enojado contestando finalmente la llamada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Qué diablos creía que estaba haciendo? – Murmuraba Kagome para sí mientras luchaba por hacer encajar la llave en la cerradura. Una tarea que, se hace bastante complicada cuando todo tu cuerpo tiembla como gelatina.

Luego de unos segundos de lucha, logró hacer que la llave entrara y el seguro se abrió, permitiéndole el paso a su hogar.

Dejó todas las bolsas con sus compras sin demasiado cuidado al lado de la puerta, en el interior de la casa. Echó un último vistazo al carro de Inuyasha, que aceleraba y se unía a la fila de vehículos que transitaban por la calle una vez que él se hubiese asegurado de que Kagome estuviese a salvo dentro de su domicilio.

Cuando se perdió de vista, Kagome suspiró cansinamente y finalmente cerró la puerta y pasó la llave, sellando el seguro nuevamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? – Se preguntó de repente afligida, porque, ante tal atrevimiento por parte de Inuyasha debía odiarlo, y sincerándose consigo misma, la verdad es que todo aquello, todo aquel preámbulo antes del beso que nunca llegó fue sencillamente…mágico.

Se desplomó no muy elegantemente en el sofá y abrazó un cojín mientras observaba las cosas de su casa hasta lo que le permitiese la penumbra de la estancia.

- ¿Qué sucede conmigo? – Se volvió a cuestionar suspirando sin entender aquel mar de emociones que la embargaban.

No sabía si todo aquello era bueno o no. Lo cierto era que, por mucho que lo intentara, aquello no fue para nada desagradable como hubiese querido afirmar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**¡Hola! Espero que hayan pasado muy bien el fin de año n.n Del capítulo anterior, bueno, sencillamente agradezco muchísimo sus reviews. Incluso fueron más que en el segundo capítulo, así que no cabía en mi alegría al ver que este fic tuviese tanta aceptación. También me alegra ver que la personalidad de Kagome ha fascinado tanto y que muchas se hayan identificado con ella, puesto que a mí también me agrada como es, tan original como ella sola xD.**

**En este capítulo, para quienes me lo pidieron, ya tienen una idea de cual es la visión de Inuyasha con respecto a toda la situación de Kagome, que, creo que es bastante favorable, ¿no? (Quizá hasta demasiada, pero bueno ñ.ñU, aquí todo puede suceder, dado que el fic da pie para que las cosas sean bastante volubles) Igualmente con lo de la idea que se tiene de la familia, yo a veces siento que puede ser así en algunos momentos, pero tampoco odio a todo el que tenga vínculo consanguíneo conmigo xD Es sólo para adaptarlo a la realidad que viven los protagonistas con sus respectivas familias.**

**Bueno, con respecto al beso cortado ñ.ñU no me odien por eso. Las cosas no deben salir así de apresuradas si se quiere que se desarrollen decentemente, o al menos, así pienso xD Ya ven que Kagome es demasiado desconfiada como para que todo fluya a pedir de boca así sin más. Sin embargo, no creo que haya tantos momentos cortados como éste en el resto del fic, o al menos, así lo espero ñ.ñU**

**Y finalmente, pues, agradecerles mucho todos los reviews que me han dejado, que, en verdad, me han alegrado mucho y de los cuales aprecio tanto apoyo por parte de ustedes.**

**Muchas gracias a: giselita, PaauLaa :D, Sayuri, Danesa-19, kagomekaoru, erini, RociRadcliffe, KaoruRurouni24, Vampirestar, setsuna17, marcela, siordia, pamela, DabuRu-Tamashi, masha, bela123, eternal-vampire, Zandy, Sheila, cibel05, Mari-loki, jegar sahaduta, melitona chan.**

**Espero me puedan dejar su opinión con respecto al capítulo de hoy y no me queda más nada que decirles además de que tengan un muy próspero año 2008. Sayonara.**


	5. El pequeño Taisho

**Juego de Voluntades**

**El pequeño Taisho**

Inuyasha iba furibundo por la autopista. En verdad Sesshomaru debía tener una razón muy buena para excusar aquella desagradable e inoportuna interrupción. Crispó los dedos alrededor del volante y apretó los dientes al cruzar a una calle donde tuvo que reducir su salvaje velocidad. Finalmente suspiró con más calma cuando empezó a ser consciente de lo que había estado a punto de hacer y que seguramente su hermano no había hecho más que salvarlo al evitar aquel beso.

Dio una última vuelta en su lujoso automóvil y aparcó frente a una gran mansión decorada con exquisito gusto. Observó meditabundo las rejas negras frente a sí y finalmente tocó la corneta haciendo llamar la atención del vigilante. Bajó el vidrio de su ventana y apenas asomó la cabeza.

- Eh, ¿qué tal? – Hizo amago de sonrisa saludando al hombre que al instante le reconoció y que correspondiendo a su sonrisa hizo abrir el portón eléctrico.

Volvió su cabeza dentro del vehículo e hizo avanzar el carro hasta estar dentro de los vastos espacios exteriores de la mansión. Ya conociendo el camino de memoria adelantó un poco más y se estacionó en uno de los puestos libres dispuestos para dicho fin.

- Supongo que…Sesshomaru no puede estar más jodido que yo en este momento. – Repuso para sí bajándose del auto.

Empezó a caminar lentamente mientras el diligente hombre le pedía las llaves del auto y él se rehusaba diciendo que sólo estaba de paso por unos momentos. Empezó a preguntarse qué sucedería si Kagome malinterpretaba su impulso de besarla, porque, ¿para qué negarlo? Aquella noche que la vio por primera vez le pareció una creatura hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra. Ella no era una belleza despampanante, claro está. Quizá muchos la considerarían común y corriente y sin embargo, exudaba un no se qué, alguna especie de frescura elegante que le daba una distinción que hacía llamar la atención de cualquiera. En un momento pensó que ella frecuentaría círculos sociales a los que él acostumbraba asistir y luego reparó en que la joven no era una chica elisteca después de todo. Por lo que, allí estaba el quid de su conflicto actual. Aquel pasado sombrío y prácticamente oculto para él, aquella imagen de chica fuerte, luego su parte de mujer triste y sufriente, y su humor negro irremplazable con aquel carácter peculiar para afrontar los hechos. Eran demasiadas caras, demasiadas personas unidas en una y eso…le había fascinado, lograba admitir.

No empezaría diciendo que le juraría amor eterno de la noche a la mañana, pero era eso mismo lo que lo impulsaba a replantearse si había actuado tan gravemente mal. Él no era de consciencias monumentales dignas de un santo arrepentido pero al menos tenía códigos morales lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerle ver que ella no podría ser otra más de sus conquistas, no se lo merecía y además, con ella no había mentido en un solo minuto y aquello era algo completamente nuevo y agradable. No, Kagome no era una más que iba a hacer que cayera en sus redes, no era tan canalla como para hacer algo así.

De pronto despertó al verse frente a unas puertas bellamente talladas de una madera pulida y blanca con cerraduras doradas. Hizo sonar el timbre y esperó. Observó la pequeña cámara de una de las esquinas girar su cabeza a él y luego de un minuto la puerta se abrió automáticamente. Sonrió con ironía. Ahora las tecnologías hacían los recibimientos familiares aún más impersonales.

Caminó tranquilo sobre el piso de mármol perfectamente limpio y lustroso. Pasó entre los corredores silenciosos dando una que otra palabra cordial a algún sirviente que aún deambulaba a esas horas entre las habitaciones y que se le habían acercado solícitamente a ofrecer alguna clase de servicio.

Dando otro suspiro dio por fin con una puerta cerrada y dándose ánimos interiormente la abrió. Ya sabía que cuando Sesshomaru lo llamaba tan urgentemente nada bueno era lo que ocurría puesto que debía estar muy desesperado al elegir llamarlo a él para que le fuese a hacer compañía.

- Me imaginé que aquí estarías. – Le dijo observando la imagen de Sesshomaru sentado en un sofá con un vaso medio lleno de algún licor y la mirada perdida en el vacío, dándole un toque pensativo y meditabundo al susodicho.

Al ver que le dirigían la palabra, volvió lentamente en sí y se volteó a verlo con aquella mirada inexpresiva superficialmente pero que mostraban una gran tortura en su interior.

- Por el tono de voz de hace rato creí que no te dignarías en aparecer. – Musitó dejando el vaso labrado en cristal en una mesita cercana, por lo que no se movió de su puesto sino que le bastó con alargar el brazo hasta la esquina derecha de donde se encontraba.

Inuyasha caminó hasta donde estaba y se sentó en el sofá frente a él, recargando sus antebrazos sobre sus muslos y mirándole atentamente.

- No me agarraste en momento oportuno, pero aquí estoy. A ver, ¿qué ocurrió? – Preguntó echándose hacia atrás y dejando apoyar su espalda contra el respaldo del mueble.

En eso Sesshomaru toma impulso y se levanta dejando entrever lo arrugada que se encontraba su camisa y su rostro fatigado se hace más evidente a la luz artificial que se encontraba sobre sus cabezas. Caminó lentamente por la estancia y empezó a mirar cada una de las cosas que allí se encontraban sin reparar realmente en nada en especial.

- Volvió. – Se limitó a decir con aquel tono de voz imperturbable. Inuyasha arqueó una ceja intrigado.

- ¿Quién volvió? – Preguntó algo despistado. Lo cierto es que en esos momentos no tenía cabeza para estar arreglando conflictos de nadie porque ni siquiera podía con el suyo propio, pero igualmente, allí estaba.

Sesshomaru se volvió a verlo con aquella mirada que dejaba en claro lo idiota que lo consideraba. Inuyasha sonrió irónicamente.

- A ver, me llamas y ahora me echas en cara lo quedado que estoy, dime de una buena vez quién demonios volvió para hacerme a la idea de tu mal. – Resopló agotado. Estaba cansado, ¿acaso Sesshomaru no podía tener sus recaídas en horas más oportunas?

- No he dicho absolutamente nada. – Repuso en su defensa tranquilamente mientras apoyaba su cuerpo parcialmente sobre la sólida madera del escritorio. – Es Rin. – Agregó finalmente.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Rin? ¿_Esa_ Rin? Oh vaya, eso si le había caído como una bomba, y ni siquiera imaginaba cómo le sentaría a Sesshomaru. Empezó a entender la urgencia de su hermano y el cómo estaría tomándoselo luego de lucubrar a sus anchas quién sabe por cuanto tiempo.

- Oh… - Se limitó a decir por unos momentos. No se esperaba eso, y ahora sentía cierta compasión por Sesshomaru. Feh, y él pensando que las cosas de su hermano serían una tontería mientras que en realidad él tenía un problema de lo más estúpido a comparación. - ¿Cuándo volvió? – Muy bien, aquello no era precisamente lo importante, pero no se le ocurría alguna otra manera de cómo abarcar la situación.

- Hoy en la mañana. – Respondió pausadamente. – Esta tarde me ha llamado.

De acuerdo, eso si era hacer buen uso de la síntesis, pensó Inuyasha. Bien, ahora nadaría en aguas más profundas. Inhaló hondo, aquí iba.

- ¿Y… Kiyoshi? – Preguntó dudoso. Y efectivamente, las pupilas de Sesshomaru temblaron ligeramente antes de mirar a Inuyasha a los ojos.

- Está con ella. Vino también. – Dijo con la voz un tanto cambiada, como si de repente le costara decirlo. E Inuyasha sabía que aquella percepción no era imaginación suya.

- Entiendo. – Murmuró pensativo. - ¿Y se puede saber a qué ha venido? – Observó la sonrisa irónica de él.

- Mientras estuviese en Francia se le haría más lento todo el proceso del divorcio. Así que ha venido para finiquitarlo de una vez por todas – Hizo una pausa y luego retomó el hilo de lo que decía. - Aparentemente tiene prisa por estar completamente libre y pasar el resto de sus días con un tal…Kohaku. – Dijo con expresión asqueada.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido. Aquello no parecía propio de Rin. Ella no decía cosas tan crudas, ella no era rencorosa, era una buena mujer, ¿entonces por qué se comportaba tan malvada con Sesshomaru? ¿Acaso era alguna especie de venganza? Bien sabía ella de sobra que él estaba arrepentido como para creer que a él eso no le dolería. Suspirando pesadamente y sin encontrar respuestas adecuadas a las interrogantes que tanto él como seguramente Sesshomaru se habían hecho, se levantó del asiento.

- Sé que no deseas verla ni en pintura, por lo que si me permites sus datos actuales estableceré contacto con ella. Haré que traiga a Kiyoshi y finalmente podrás salir con él. – Dijo intentando solucionar un poco todo aquel asunto tan enrollado. Observó como Sesshomaru volvía a sonreír con ironía y quizá algo de tristeza.

- Te equivocas. – Dijo con aquel tono de voz grave tan suyo. Volvió sus fríos ojos a su hermano. – Quiero verla. – Afirmó. – Y no sólo eso, no le permitiré que Kiyoshi vuelva a salir del país, he pasado un año entero sin mi hijo y no seguiré consintiendo semejante vagabundería que a fin de cuentas, sólo le ha permitido a otro hombre, que haciéndose el interesante con Rin, intente robarme a Kiyoshi. – Finalizó casi destilando veneno con su mirada llena de determinación y dolor.

- Ya veo. – Se limitó a decir Inuyasha. Después de todo, él no era quien para criticarlo, y pese a no considerar ese medio como el correcto, no iba a interferir más de la cuenta. Ya había metido la pata demasiadas veces con aquella relación de su hermano como para seguir superando su propio record con un nuevo error por su parte.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una mujer de ostentosa belleza y andar desenvuelto que exhibía unas gafas oscuras caminaba con resolución con sus altos tacones y cabeza en alto hasta uno de los edificios más concurridos e importantes de aquella zona. De su mano caminaba un niño bastante contrastante con ella, que no emanaba dulzura ni expresión resuelta alguna sino una silenciosa y madura indiferencia.

- Oh, _s'il vous plaît_, Kyo, ¿no puedes andar un poco más animado? Verás a tío Inuyasha. – Intentaba animarle la mujer mostrándole una cálida sonrisa al niño. El pequeño de ojos dorados fríos como témpanos de hielo posó su mirada en la mujer y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

La susodicha se limitó a sonreír nerviosamente y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de resignación. Nada cambiaría a ese niño, estaba segura. Eso como que se llamaba Rin Ishida.

- Buenos días. – Saludó sonriente al portero, que le miró sorprendido al reparar en la impactante y bella figura de la mujer. Luego su estupor inicial bajó a los pies al ver un diminuto ser con rasgos inconfundibles para él.

- ¡Oh! ¡Válgame Dios! ¡Sra. Taisho! – Exclamó el hombre haciendo una larga reverencia. Rin puso los ojos en blanco, sí, su hijo arruinaba el elemento sorpresa, pero igual así lo quería como madre de la creatura que era.

- Srta. Ishida, le recuerdo. – Agregó seria empezando a empujar una de las puertas giratorias. El hombre se sonrojó apenado y asintió rápidamente murmurando una leve disculpa.

Una vez adentro, Rin aspiró gratamente el aroma que se respiraba en esa empresa. Momentos inolvidables había pasado allí sin duda alguna. Le echó una rápida mirada a Kiyoshi y observó como el niño miraba interesado la infraestructura de la empresa. En eso, sonrió tristemente y con algo de culpa. Su hijo era aún más pequeño cuando fueron a Francia y era por ello que no reconocía nada de todo aquello.

- ¡Oh! Sra. Ta… - Empezó a decir la recepcionista pero se detuvo al ver la mirada fulminante de la mujer. – Sra. Ishida. – Dijo por fin. Rin sonrió a medias. Si estaba soltera, no le gustaba aquel "señora", no era una quinceañera pero aún no tenía cuarenta años, _s'il vous plaît_.

- ¿Qué tal, Asami? – Saludó con una sonrisa forzada. Esa chica nunca le había caído bien y le sorprendía que aún trabajara allá.

- Oh, muy bien, sra. – Dijo animada la recepcionista. - ¿Busca a alguien en particular? – Inquirió cordialmente y Rin sonrió con ironía. Eso era algo más que obvio pero por ser su regreso a Japón, se lo perdonaría por esta vez.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome jugaba con una pequeña pelota que aseguraban era antiestrés, lo cierto es que la carita feliz de la concebida pelota le enfermaba. La pasaba de una mano a otra y eso no aplacaba sus nervios, la estrujaba hasta creer que se reventaría y sólo eran sus dedos los que quedaban resentidos. Una porquería era aquello, realmente. Lanzó la pelota hasta la cesta de basura, asestando perfectamente. Sonrió orgullosa, el básquet era algo que a ella le gustaba, pese a lo atípico que podía ser dado que era del sexo femenino. Suspiró largamente y volvió sus ojos a la pantalla en blanco de su computadora.

Ella había llegado temprano para su segundo día de trabajo y el revuelo que se había formado el día anterior empezaba a menguar un poco. Sin embargo, se reprochaba una y otra vez su actitud con Inuyasha. Puede que hubiese suspirado como quinceañera enamorada en el sofá de su casa por un momento luego del episodio "mágico" como le había llamado, considerándose una reverenda idiota por eso, dicho sea de paso. Pero aquella misma noche, dándole vueltas al asunto, sabía que había errado, y bien que lo había hecho.

Había mostrado con facilidad extrema a Inuyasha todo lo que en ella habitaba, como si él hubiese sido un amigo de toda la vida. Él era un ridículo y esnob empresario y nada más…pero a su vez, creía que si no se hubiera desahogado con él, hubiese llegado a su casa deshecha, o al menos, más de lo que ya estuviera.

Por suerte su padre se había ido a dormir aquella noche y en la mañana no hubo tiempo para interrogatorios, y bien en parte porque Takato no se prestaba a esas cosas, dado que ella estaba lo suficientemente grande como para no pedir permiso a nadie, y su padre milagrosamente entendía a la perfección todo eso.

Pero volviendo al tema inicial, la verdad es que ese día al menos, si no podía patearse a sí misma como le hubiese gustado, se iba a desquitar un poco con Ayame y sus dos amigas, porque ¡Vaya trío de chismosas le habían salido esas tres! Apenas y en el almuerzo decía algo referente de su vida y ya a la salida toda la empresa tenía lujo de detalles. Eso era algo indigno, se violaba su privacidad, no se tomaba en consideración su opinión al respecto. Era una falta de respeto, en resumen.

- Sí, lo mejor será que me desquite con alguna antes de ponerme a trabajar. Al menos así libero un poco mi mente. – Se dijo esperanzada levantándose del escritorio resuelta en su determinación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rin había dejado ir a vaguear por la empresa a su hijo y ahora mostraba aquellos castaños y vivarachos ojos al mundo con una sonrisa en sus labios. No es que estuviese alegre por el asunto que tenía que resolver allá, pero al menos el mostrarse feliz y valiente le ayudaba a que su naciente e inseguro ánimo no se destruyera tan rápido a causa de la tristeza y el desasosiego interno.

De repente, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron ante ella y vio sorprendida a una mujer casi de su misma altura, con cabello y ojos parecidos a los suyos, acusar cínicamente a otra empleada, que a diferencia de la primera respondía con una cara de evidente nerviosismo y culpabilidad. Al empezar a andar a donde estaban ellas, puso atención a lo que decían.

- Oh, de veras que yo jamás haría semejante maldad, Kagome. – Aseguraba la joven de pelo más corto. - ¡Si en mi vida hubiese yo hecho tal atrocidad! Ya te lo he explicado, fue la chismosa de Tsubaki quien me escuchó cuando hablaba con Ayame. – Decía apesadumbrada. La otra mujer no parecía fiarse mucho de sus palabras dada su expresión de desconfianza y su ceja arqueada.

Rin sonrió divertida. Un chisme regado era el problema. Aquella mujer definitivamente tenía que ser nueva si pensaba que algo podía ser secreto en esa empresa.

- Tsubaki es una arrastrada serpiente que va en busca de un buen chisme cada vez que puede. – Dijo interviniendo en la conversación. Observó como ambas mujeres ladeaban el rostro para verla. – Al menos la versión de esta chica es factible. – Le sonrió a Kagome.

La aludida parpadeó confundida. ¿De dónde había salido aquella mujer?

- Oh, pero si es… - Empezó a decir Ayumi bastante sorprendida pero antes de hablar, una voz masculina se oyó a sus espaldas.

- ¿Rin?

Las tres mujeres miraron al recién llegado, que no era nada más ni nada menos que Inuyasha. Kagome desvió su mirada incómoda mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Sin embargo, tuvo que volver la vista a él al escuchar la exclamación de alegría que vociferaba la mujer.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Chilló ella abalanzándose al hombre y abrazándolo fuertemente. Kagome abrió los ojos bastante incrédula. ¿Desde cuándo ahora era Inuyasha el encargado de los espectáculos en la empresa? ¿Acaso no era de ella aquel papel? Observó como de repente el susodicho se quedaba helado y cohibido al estar ante la atenta mirada de todos, pero finalmente, sonrió y correspondió el abrazo de la recién llegada.

- ¿Qué tal París? – Le preguntó él soltándose de su agarre y pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros mientras ambos se encaminaban al despacho de vicepresidencia.

Kagome miró estupefacta como Rin sonreía tranquila mientras seguía a Inuyasha y no se molestaba en absoluto por su muestra de excesiva confianza.

- ¡Oh, excelente! Es más, te traje un recuerdo de allá. – Dijo ella guiñándole un ojo mientras Inuyasha abría los suyos haciéndose el interesado.

Nauseabundo. Simplemente nauseabundo, se dijo Kagome. Porque, no es como si le importara demasiado el hecho, pero a ver, luego de la noche anterior donde aparentemente mostraba interés por ella, ¿ahora venía y le mostraba una sonrisa digna de publicidad para dentífrico a esa mujer como si nada? Puede que ella le importe un reverendo rábano a Inuyasha, pero no era la idea, rectificó. Es decir, ella no era ninguna tonta, y no había retrocedido diez años de su vida la noche anterior como para creer que él fuese un casto príncipe azul que venía al rescate de cenicienta, pero… ¿tenía que ser tan canalla de pasearse con otra mujer ante sus propias narices a sólo horas de lo ocurrido? Y luego decían que ella era cínica.

- Perro miserable. – Masculló apretando quizá con demasiada fuerza la carpeta que llevaba en sus manos.

- ¿Has dicho algo, Kagome? – Inquirió Ayumi mirándole con atención. Kagome logró sonreír forzadamente a la joven luego de recordar que no se encontraba precisamente sola.

- ¿Yo? No, nada, bueno, sólo te aseguro que todo olvidado, ¿de acuerdo? No desconfío de ti ya. – Dijo más para desviar el tema que por ser cordial, pero por la sonrisa que le regaló la muchacha supo que no sólo se había salvado de que le hubiese escuchado, sino que además había hecho lo correcto. Sobretodo porque la…dama que acompañaba en esos momentos a Inuyasha había tenido razón. Era factible que un chisme se regase en un centro de trabajo como si fuese pólvora.

- Me alegro mucho. Vuelvo al trabajo. Nos vemos a la salida. – Dijo Ayumi antes de caminar por uno de los muchos pasillos de aquel piso. Kagome suspiró cansada.

Ella también iba a trabajar. Bien podía en su oficina despotricar contra Inuyasha con completa privacidad como para exponerse al oído agudo de todo empleado de la Corporación Taisho allí mismo.

- Sí, yo también. – Murmuró para sí dirigiéndose a su oficina.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Oh, demonios! – Exclamó entrando en su amplia oficina, y dando varias zancadas poco femeninas estuvo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos junto a su escritorio. Miró airada todos los papeles desperdigados por la lisa madera y por un momento quiso lanzarlo todo al suelo al estilo de las protagonistas de las telenovelas.

Sin embargo, se contuvo y resoplando tomó asiento en su silla. No era el momento de ponerse como niñita indignada porque su novio la dejó por otra niña, se regañó. Un momento, ¿ella estaba hablando de novio? ¡Vaya que su imaginación volaba! No, definitivamente debía quitarse esas ideas ridículas y volver a su vida de siempre, ¿o acaso no era esa la decisión que había tomado la noche anterior? No dejaría expuesto su corazón una vez más, ni a Inuyasha ni a ninguno que se le acercara. Igualmente, dejaría de torturarse por haberse puesto así, aquello no fue más que un…desliz, sí, eso. Inuyasha era lo menos que le importaba, sólo fue su pañuelo por una noche y debía olvidar inmediatamente cualquier remordimiento por ser una blandengue de primera o por haberse alterado tanto sólo por la expectativa ante algo que ni siquiera ocurrió, y de lo cual, se aseguraba de dar gracias a Dios por lo mismo.

- De todas maneras, Inuyasha sigue siendo un perro miserable. – Dijo en voz alta encendiendo el computador e ingresando directamente al programa de contabilidad. Suspiró agotada, ese día no tenía ánimos de trabajar, pero se obligó a hacerlo dado que aún seguía viviendo en un sitio llamado Tierra y bajo las normas de una sociedad.

En eso, sintió el roce de algo suave y cálido entre sus pantorrillas por lo que, dando un grito descomunal, echó para atrás, haciendo que la silla levantara sus patas delanteras y que al no tener nada de qué sostenerse, fuera ella a dar al suelo no muy elegantemente.

- Ay… - Gimió cuando su cabeza impactó contra la pared y su trasero fue cruelmente golpeado con uno de los lados menos suaves de la silla. - ¿Qué demonios…? – Dijo abriendo los ojos con dificultad e incorporándose lenta y dolorosamente. Cuando logró enfocar los objetos que le rodeaban, observó una pequeña carita con grandes ojos mirarle atentamente debajo del escritorio. – Tú… - Dijo señalándolo con el dedo acusadoramente.

El personaje en cuestión salió huyendo de debajo del escritorio y se apresuró a correr hacia la puerta todo cuanto sus piernas le permitieran.

- Oh, no, no lo harás. – Decretó Kagome levantándose rápido y logrando atrapar al pequeño de forma hábil antes de que este huyera definitivamente. – Me las pagarás, mocoso. – Declaró con el ceño fruncido sujetándolo firmemente por el diminuto brazo. Ella no era especialmente adorable con los niños y esta no sería la excepción.

Pero todos sus deseos de venganza se vieron interrumpidos abruptamente al ver al niño girar su rostro hacia ella. Quizá en otro momento le hubiese sorprendido su valiente expresión de indiferencia o aquel reto silencioso que se evidenciaba en su mirada. Pero eso no fue lo que la abrumó y lo que la hizo soltarlo de su fuerte agarre lentamente. Fueron aquellas características físicas particulares lo que la hicieron retractarse de su promesa. Unos ojos dorados seguían viéndola de forma interrogante mientras que un lacio y plateado cabello destilaba transparencias relucientes de sus claros mechones.

- Oh, por Dios… - Musitó Kagome agachándose a la altura del pequeño, el cual, aún sujetaba con su mano el picaporte de la puerta. Ambos se estudiaban mutuamente como si nunca hubiesen visto nada igual. – Eres el clon de Inuyasha. – Agregó ella pasmada cayendo en conclusiones rápidamente.

Ese niño tenía los rasgos perfectamente marcados de un Taisho y no sólo eso, sino que además esa misma mañana había llegado esa mujer con aires excesivamente confianzudos con Inuyasha. Las piezas de su propio rompecabezas fueron apareciendo y haciendo clic exitosamente una tras otra hasta llegar a una conclusión relativamente razonable. Inuyasha no tiene título de casado, es cierto, pero eso no conlleva a que no pueda tener un hijo ilegítimo y a que no deba mantener a dicho vástago y por consecuente, a su madre. Por lo que lo más seguro es que ese pequeño fuese hijo de Inuyasha. Claro, había detalles que no le cuadraban como que aquella mujer trataba excepcionalmente bien a su aparentemente ex, mientras que cualquier otra estaría distante y fría con alguien quien no hubiese aceptado casarse luego de ver que era la madre de un hijo suyo. Y tampoco entendía el porqué de que tanto ella como ese niño estuvieran en París. ¿Acaso era Inuyasha un padre _tan_ generoso de costearle una vida fuera de Japón?

- ¿Quién eres? – Dijo al fin el pequeño mirando a Kagome atentamente. Ella sólo pudo parpadear confundida por un momento antes de suspirar cansada y ponerse de pie.

- Kagome, ¿y quién es el causante del mayor susto que haya recibido en toda mi vida? – Inquirió sonriéndole al niño, mirándole concienzudamente. Quería sacarle una confesión de que él era hijo de Inuyasha, para que así, aquel miserable de su jefe no se lo negara cuando ella le acusara de ser un irresponsable progenitor si se le presentaba la oportunidad.

- Kiyoshi. – Dijo simplemente el niño. Kagome arqueó una ceja. Aquella creatura no era muy habladora precisamente. Quizá le costaría un poco más de trabajo.

- ¿Y…qué haces en Japón? ¿Acaso no vivías con tu mamá en París? – Observó que su pequeño interlocutor parecía sorprenderse de que estuviese tan enterada.

- ¿Eres amiga de mamá?

- Ummm… podría decirse, incluso acabo de hablar con ella, con Rin. – Afirmó sabiendo perfectamente que engañaba al pequeño con facilidad.

- Entonces no tengo nada que decirte si ya has hablado con ella. – Concluyó el niño. Kagome frunció el ceño al ver que el chico no se dejaba engañar tan fácilmente como creía.

- Pero aún así… - Empezó a decir, pero fue interrumpida al ver como abrían la puerta y a continuación aparecían dos rostros.

Tanto Kagome como Kiyoshi sólo pudieron pestañear sorprendidos al ver a los recién llegados.

- Oh, vaya… - Dijo Inuyasha al ver el deplorable estado de Kagome. Ella al verse bajo su ojo crítico, se miró a sí misma y reparó en que por la caída su blazer se había abierto y su camisa torcido hacia un lado, y que por culpa de su impacto contra la pared y silla, su falda estaba parcialmente rasgada en su lado derecho. Bah, se dijo, eso era lo menos importante en esos momentos. Así que levantando una ceja le miró altiva, retándolo a que le criticara su cómico aspecto.

- ¡Kiyoshi! – Exclamó Rin yendo hasta donde estaba su hijo mirándole atentamente y examinando que no se hubiese hecho daño. El niño no pareció inmutarse por la reacción de su madre.

En eso el pequeño Taisho reparó en la presencia de Inuyasha, y viéndole fijamente, finalmente habló.

- ¿Es verdad que eres un perro miserable? – Inquirió el niño con total tranquilidad para completo shock y consiguiente vergüenza de Kagome, a la cual, Inuyasha inmediatamente había volteado a ver, observando su delatador sonrojo en las mejillas.

El aludido en cuestión lo primero que hizo fue echarse a reír a carcajada suelta. Al ver como con esto tenía la atención de su cuñada, de su sobrino y de Kagome, fue menguando su risa paulatinamente.

- Pues, Kyo, déjame decirte que eso es algo interesante. Puede que de algún modo sea cierto. – Le sonrió al pequeño de no más de cinco años de edad que miraba en silencio a su tío. – Y me alegra que aún me recuerdes, chico. Te he extrañado. – Le sonrió amablemente flexionando sus piernas y poniéndose a la altura de Kiyoshi. El pequeño sólo parpadeó en el más absoluto mutismo.

Se oyó el suspiro cansado de Rin antes de hablar.

- Cariño, ¿cómo se dice? – Le preguntó a su hijo.

- Ummm…ah sí, yo también te he extrañado, tío Inuyasha. – Dijo el niño recitando algo que evidentemente le habían hecho aprenderse de memoria.

Kagome miró confundida la escena. ¿Tío? Esa palabra no cuadraba en su "brillante" conclusión anterior. Observó a Inuyasha reír divertido una vez más antes de remover los suaves cabellos del pequeño con cariño. Con que eso era, entonces si Inuyasha era el tío y esa mujer era la madre de Kiyoshi, se podía inferir que… Sesshomaru cabía en todo ese cuento. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sí, ahora veía el parecido del pequeño con el hermano mayor de Inuyasha y también algunos gestos fríos e indiferentes que mostraba Kiyoshi eran propios de Sesshomaru. Entonces aquella mujer… ¿era la esposa de Sesshomaru? Y como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, la joven mujer sonrió y le extendió la mano a Kagome.

- No tuve tiempo de presentarme. Soy Rin Ishida. – Dijo mientras Kagome le estrechaba la mano aún confundida. ¿Ishida? Debería ser Taisho, en dado caso. Miró a Kiyoshi y Rin volvió a sonreír, como si con sólo ese gesto bastara para dar a entender su desconcierto. – Soy la ex cuñada de Inuyasha. – Aclaró de forma menos cortante que decir "la ex de Sesshomaru".

- Oh, ya veo. Soy Kagome Higurashi – Contestó Kagome sonriendo al comprender el asunto por fin. Miró a la mujer más detenidamente y se dio cuenta que ella no era en nada parecida con la arpía de Kagura. Es más, se aventuraba a decir que…

- Ella se parece a mamá. – Dijo el niño adelantándose a los pensamientos de Kagome. La aludida sonrió.

- Es cierto. – Afirmó Rin y luego miró a Inuyasha pícaramente. – Eh, no me digas que ella es mi reemplazo, oh Inuyasha, que delicado de tu parte el que busques a alguien que se parezca a mí para mantener en tu corazón mi vivo recuerdo. – Decía divertida.

- Ya déjalo, Rin. – Espetó ceñudo en vez de divertido, como lo estaba Kagome. – Sesshomaru viene dentro de unos minutos a buscar a Kiyoshi. ¿Quieres estar presente? Puedes irte si quieres, no tienes que pasar por esto… - Agregó viendo como Rin borraba inmediatamente su sonrisa y una mirada seria y algo triste se expresaba en sus ojos.

- Yo, la verdad… - Empezó a decir cruzándose de brazos. Kagome empezó a ver su propio reflejo en aquella mujer. En verdad Rin sufría, y Dios bien sabía que el sufrimiento era un tema en el que nadie le ganaba a Kagome, por lo cual, sintió gran empatía con aquella mujer.

- Puede quedarse aquí. – Dijo Kagome sorprendiendo a ambos. – Digo, sé que tendré que hacer mi trabajo, pero… - No sabía cómo continuar. ¿Cómo decía que su intención era que no se expusiera al dolor más de la cuenta? Inuyasha pareció entender su problema.

- Es una buena idea, Rin. – Expresó para sorpresa de Kagome y de la misma Rin. – Tú fuiste contadora durante un tiempo en esta empresa, seguro te encantará ayudar a tu "reemplazo", es una buena chica, lo prometo. – Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Kagome frunció el ceño indignada. ¿Una buena chica? ¿Qué era ella? ¿Una yegua, acaso? Se contuvo de no lanzar un improperio contra Inuyasha pero sólo a duras penas. Observó como Rin le miraba dudosa y le sonrió sinceramente para intentar tranquilizarle un poco.

- ¿Rin? – Una voz profunda se escuchó en la habitación y Kagome observó claramente como el alma de aquella alegre mujer se iba a sus pies, dejándola pálida como un fantasma. La observó sonreír irónicamente, quizá ocultando su dolor bajo aquella máscara de mordacidad.

- _Merde_… - Musitó la aludida antes de voltearse con mirada determinada y segura a su ex. - ¿Qué tal, Sesshomaru? – Agregó casi masticando el nombre sintiendo un dolor agudo en el corazón al fijar sus ojos a los dorados de él, el causante de su martirio.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha y este a su vez le miró a ella. Inuyasha no comprendía en qué momento había logrado entender las miradas de Kagome, pero bien sabía cual era su pregunta: ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Sonrió con desgano, lo cierto era que él tampoco tenía idea de cómo se iba a desarrollar todo ese asunto y cómo se supone debía ser su actuación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**S'il vous plaît: Por favor.**

**Merde: Mierda.**

**¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado en el capítulo anterior. De verdad se los agradezco mucho además que también me alegra que estén de acuerdo conmigo con respecto a que todo no puede ser tan rápido con relación a los protagonistas. Ya ven que para este capítulo no me he centrado tanto en la pareja, puesto que han aparecido otros personajes. Sin embargo, como ya algunas me habían pedido la aparición de Rin y una posible relación con Sesshomaru, creo que hasta ahora al menos cumplí con hacer aparecer los personajes, pese a ser una relación más complicada que las comunes, pero al menos yo le veo buena pinta en el sentido de que se da la posibilidad de que todas las parejas se acoplen entre sí, quizá esperanzadamente formando una trama decente xD. Siéndoles sincera, no pude corregir muy bien el capítulo, si hay algún error, perdónenme pero no me dio tiempo.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: coolis17, Silvemy89, Masha, setsuna17, Danesa19, kagomekaoru (**_muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y por la visión tan bonita que tienes de mi fic T.T_**PaauLaa :D, marcela, nere, SIORDIA (**_sí, la verdad no quiero perder la realidad que se plasma en el fic :P_**), KaoruRurouni24, Bela123, jegarsahaduta, RociRadcliffe, DiosaGalaxy, ConniTah90, Sayuri (**_Sí, posiblemente Inuyasha no sea siempre el de la iniciativa, pero bueno, ya veremos n.n_**), srena tuskino chiba, pamela, fernandaIK26, Hakai Miko, CaritoAC, Lady Yukiiko.**

**Bueno, no creo que haya más nada que comentar, bueno, sí, mañana me voy de viaje, así que si no es mucho pedir, deséenme suerte en el viaje ñ.ñU. En fin, tengo algo de prisa, así que no me explayo más. Será hasta el próximo capítulo, espero que este les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión. Sayonara :)**


	6. Vidas privadas

**Juego de Voluntades**

**Vidas privadas**

Kagome barajaba todo tipo de posibilidades al pensar en una forma hábil de hacer salir a Rin de esa situación. No es que ella fuese el alma más altruista sobre la faz de la Tierra, la cual, de buenas a primeras ayudaba a todo el que se le cruzara por el camino. No obstante, veía que Rin necesitaba algo de apoyo antes de lanzarse al vacío y enfrentar a su ex esposo. Pero lamentablemente, dicho apoyo brillaba por su ausencia. Inhalando hondo se aventuró precipitadamente a su rescate. Burlándose de sí misma diciéndose que ahora sólo le faltaba llevar las botas de la Mujer Maravilla, abrió la boca e inició su actuación.

- Oh, muy buenas tardes Dr. Taisho. – Ella no tenía la más remota idea si Sesshomaru tenía o no algún doctorado, pero sabía que para el ego de la gente aquel título le sentaba de maravilla y evidentemente este empresario no iba a ser la excepción. - ¿Desea algo? Oh, seguramente anduviese buscando a su hermano. Dr. Taisho… - Dijo dirigiéndose esta vez a Inuyasha, que la miraba entre perplejo y divertido. – Creo que me ha convencido para que le haga esa certificación de ingresos que solicita, sin embargo, será algo fuera de mis tareas en esta empresa, así que me deberá pagar como si estuviese en mi ejercicio privado. – Avisó observando como inmediatamente Inuyasha se adaptaba a la situación que se había creado.

- Oh, por supuesto, licenciada. No faltaba más. – Contestó en el tono más despreocupado que pudo usar. – Ahora le permitiré que siga laborando, y espero que la solícita ayuda de Rin le sea de provecho. – Agregó viendo como Kagome sonreía complacida. Quizá hasta estuviesen practicando telepatía a estas alturas.

- Desde luego que sí. Lic. Ishida, permítame mostrarle el nuevo software de trabajo. Sé que usted no ha trabajado para la Corporación Taisho desde hace unos años, pero estoy segura que se mantienen las mismas bases con respecto a los programas contables y realmente me agradaría que compartiera un poco de sus conocimientos conmigo. Sin lugar a dudas, ¿quién mejor que usted para entender de las políticas contables de esta empresa?

Tanto Rin como Sesshomaru miraban algo aturdidos a sus de repente parlanchines interlocutores. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño con sospecha y Rin sonrió insegura, más sin embargo, no iba a desdeñar aquel salvavidas que se le ofrecía.

- Oh, por supuesto. – Asintió sintiéndose algo culpable por mentir tan descaradamente. Luego se giró para ver a su ex. – Sesshomaru, no diré que ha sido un placer verte, pero aún así, estoy segura que tu verdadero interés será ver a Kiyoshi, y aquí lo tienes. – Dijo colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo con evidente orgullo materno.

En ese momento, el aludido pareció terminar de tocar tierra y miró algo sorprendido a su hijo. Lo mucho que había crecido y el parecido perturbador que tenía con él. Sonriendo levemente mantuvo en Kiyoshi su mirada siempre inexpresiva pero esta vez quizá un poco más brillante. El niño en cuestión observó atentamente a su progenitor antes de soltarse del agarre de su madre y caminar en un absoluto silencio hasta Sesshomaru.

Ambos se miraron como si se midiesen entre sí y como determinando quien debía dar el primer paso. Los demás presentes se limitaron a retener la respiración para ver cuál era la reacción de ambos. Y así, Kiyoshi finalmente estiró sus brazos y abrazó a su padre por las piernas, hasta donde su pequeña estatura le permitía.

Rin miró tragando grueso como Sesshomaru ampliaba escasos milímetros su sonrisa y posaba una pesada mano sobre el plateado cabello de su hijo. Ella sabía el significado que tenía para su ex esposo aquel gesto y pese a estar en el más completo mutismo, estaba segura que cualquier frase o palabra sobraba largamente. De repente sintió que el remordimiento se unía con su silenciosa desolación, haciéndola sentir mucho más miserable de lo que creía que estaba. Dando un suspiro casi imperceptible, bajó la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas y esperó, o más bien, rogó porque Sesshomaru se marchara.

Y aparentemente sus suplicas fueron escuchadas ya que se oyó el murmullo de voces, ya demasiado lejanos para ella y luego como la puerta era cerrada.

Cuando tuvo el valor de volver a la realidad, observó que sólo quedaba Kagome, y como ésta la miraba no con la compasión que por lo general se nota en la gente y mucho menos con lástima, sino con empatía, brindándole un verdadero apoyo en su muda expresión. Sintió como sus ojos se bañaban en lágrimas, que empezaron a correr silenciosas por sus mejillas. Ya se había desquebrajado nuevamente, se dijo. Y teniendo aquella certeza, se llevó una mano a la boca para sofocar los sollozos mientras su cuerpo recibía varios espasmos por el llanto.

- No te preocupes, tranquila. – Le dijo Kagome pasando los brazos alrededor de sus hombros en un abrazo que bien hacía el papel de salvavidas para Rin. Un segundo salvavidas que le ofrecía aquella mujer que en nada conocía. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sus manos viajaban al cuerpo de aquella que le daba apoyo tan generosamente y mantuvo el abrazo mientras esta vez las lágrimas corrían en mayor abundancia y los sollozos se amortiguaban cuando su boca chocaba contra el hombro de Kagome.

- _S'il vous plaît_…_s'il vous plaît_… - Rogaba entre sollozos. – _Aidez-moi_…ayúdame…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Por qué no me visitaste en Francia? – Inquirió Kiyoshi mientras era llevado de la mano de su padre. Sesshomaru volvió el rostro a él sin saber bien cómo explicarle.

- Yo… - Empezaba a decir evidentemente cohibido. – No pude. – Dijo resuelto a no extenderse en explicaciones profundas y extenuantes.

- ¿Por qué no? – Rebatió el niño. Inuyasha que los seguía silenciosamente sonrió divertido. Aquel diablillo era muy ágil como para contentarlo tan fácilmente.

- Porque soy un hombre muy ocupado. Y además, tu madre deseaba pasar un tiempo sólo contigo. Sólo tú y ella. – Expresó rápidamente. El niño pareció asimilar sus palabras con cuidado.

- Pero nosotros no estábamos solos. – Dijo haciendo que Sesshomaru se tensara imaginándose infinidad de hombres desfilando en la vida de Rin y de su hijo, mientras que Inuyasha borró su sonrisa, preocupado por las posibles lucubraciones de su hermano. – Allá están Anette y Angélique. Son nuestras vecinas y siempre me regalan dulces.

Ambos hombres se relajaron ante la noticia, al saber que sólo habían malinterpretado las palabras de Kiyoshi.

- Ummm…otro que nos visita es Kohaku. Él también es japonés y trabaja con mamá. Aunque es algo tonto me gusta verle porque siempre es agradable conmigo. – Agregó luego de un momento.

Inuyasha miró con preocupación como la mandíbula de Sesshomaru se tensaba y proyectaba hacia delante en una expresión de evidente ira.

- Le pregunté a mamá si él iba a ser mi nuevo papá en Francia, pero ella me dijo que no. Que tú siempre serás mi papá y que ella no estaría con nadie más.

Y como si aquel niño quisiera deliberadamente hacerle pasar violentamente a su padre de un estado de ánimo a otro, se observó claramente como las facciones de Sesshomaru se volvían a distender.

- Igual, no necesito mucho a un papá. Yo sé cuidar a mamá muy bien. – Expresó el niño con seguridad. Inuyasha esta vez no pudo guardar silencio sino que se acercó a su sobrino y le pasó la mano cariñosamente por la cabeza.

- Seguro que sí. Pero a veces también debes cuidar de tu papá. Resulta divertido cuando son dos. – Le sonrió. El niño le miró sin entenderle más no expresó su duda. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño ante la intervención de Inuyasha pero antes de decir algo, el pequeño se les adelantó.

- Yo puedo cuidar a papá. – Informó resuelto. – Pero no podría cuidar más a mamá y a ella no la puedo dejar sola, porque ¿debo elegir a alguno de los dos, verdad?

Ambos hermanos no supieron a ciencia cierta que responder.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Lamento mucho mi…actuación. No tenía ningún derecho. – Dijo una apenada Rin mientras observaba el color ámbar de su té humeante. Se entretuvo observando el diseño de la taza y sonrió vagando en sus recuerdos. – Aún así, te lo agradezco mucho.

- No hay nada que agradecer. – Aseguró Kagome haciendo un ademán despreocupado. – Uno encuentra alivio luego de la catarsis. – Sonrió. – Y sospecho que la necesitabas mucho. – Aseveró luego de darle un sorbo a su taza.

- Así es. Sigo queriéndolo, y a la vez le detesto…No creo que haya relación más destructiva que las te quiero-te odio. Son una verdadera agonía. Te vuelven el corazón y la mente un remolino confuso y denso. – Expresó Rin dando un largo suspiro.

- ¿Puedo preguntar el porqué de tanto dolor? – Inquirió Kagome. Sabía que en esos casos era mejor ser franco y no andarse dando rodeos innecesarios. Rin sonrió con melancolía.

- Porque por salvar mi orgullo dejé a un lado todo lo demás. En realidad, lo mío no fue nada extraordinario. Se podría decir que encaja en lo típico. – Dijo con un tono cargado de amarga ironía. – Pero no siempre la infidelidad es la base sino la cúspide de la montaña que se ha ido derrumbando poco a poco.

- ¿Infidelidad? – Repitió Kagome con cierta cautela. Rin asintió. – Bueno, igual, no es asunto mío. No es necesario que me cuentes nada. – Agregó Kagome dándole la libertad de elegir. Ella no se inmiscuía en los asuntos de la gente, intentando así que la gente no se inmiscuyera en los suyos.

- Te entiendo, y creo que en realidad si quiero. No deseo renegar la información, porque sé que no serviría de nada y realmente no es mi intención hacer un misterio de todo esto. Aunque aclaro que no lo cuento a los cuatro vientos a todo el que me interroga. No obstante, tengo la impresión de que, de cierta forma, tú podrías entenderme mejor que nadie. Después de todo, me has ayudado sin siquiera saber de mí o de lo que he hecho en el pasado.

- Reitero que no es necesario que me lo cuentes si no lo deseas. Sólo quería esclarecer mi mente y tratar de comprender por qué ustedes no se comportan como los divorciados rencorosos sino que más bien muestran cierta…resignación, una aflicción aceptada. – Comentó Kagome observando la sonrisa triste de Rin ante sus últimas palabras.

- Porque el rencor es demasiado vano y vacío como para sellar en él todo nuestro matrimonio. Nosotros nos amábamos con locura, eso te lo puedo asegurar. No obstante, nadie está exento del fracaso sólo por un fuerte sentimiento. Todo sucedió tan rápido que cuando la ilusión cesó, nos dimos cuenta que…para que la relación no se extinguiera, alguno debía ceder y acoplarse al otro. – Hizo una pausa sonriendo esta vez con cierta ironía. – Pero nuestros orgullos eran colosales, y probablemente lo sigan siendo. Así que sólo dejamos que pasaran los días y no afrontamos la realidad a tiempo. Para cuando quisimos enmendarlo, éramos dos extraños viviendo juntos. Y nos dimos por vencidos. Jamás luchamos verdaderamente, y creo que eso es lo que más lamento. No soy capaz de culparlo a él enteramente, quizá por eso el odio puro no se muestra en nuestra relación actual.

- ¿Culparlo a él enteramente? ¿Fue él el de la aventura extramarital? - Preguntó escuchándole con atención.

- Así es. Mi matrimonio se dio cuando su empresa empezaba a nacer y a mostrar un potencial intimidante al resto de la competencia. Para cuando los últimos pedazos de nuestra unión iban cayendo, hizo su aparición Kagura.

Kagome no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Esa…esa arpía era la causante de todo esto? Sintió que una ira cegadora y una indignación que no se podía expresar con palabras se apoderaban de ella. En verdad agradecía el no tener a esa mujer a su alcance en ese instante puesto que estaba segura que era capaz de matarla con sus propias manos.

- Esa…esa… - Decía encolerizada. Rin negó con la cabeza.

- No te molestes tanto, porque ni siquiera yo a estas alturas lo estoy tan así. – Musitó con desgano. – En fin, Kagura apareció como una relacionista pública que ayudaría a que las innovaciones de la empresa de Sesshomaru fueran tomadas en cuenta por el mercado nacional y posteriormente el mundial, sumergiéndolo a él en esos círculos concretos de la sociedad para alcanzar sus objetivos. Aún así, ella tenía un interés evidente en algo más que el éxito laboral. Así que logró meterse en la cama con Sesshomaru.

Kagome observaba como Rin narraba la historia con una expresión vacía en los ojos. Como si se desligara de los hechos para no sentir tanto dolor.

- Cuando me enteré, gracias a la misma Kagura, por cierto, confronté a Sesshomaru. Y eso fue el acabose de todo. Él jamás la negó, lo cual, en ese momento intenté valorarle. Es más, aceptó que había bebido más de la cuenta y que se dejó influenciar por eso. Ya sabes, lo típico pero que a su vez no sale de lo probable, así que en parte decidí creerle eso también. De cualquier modo, quizá envalentonada por todos mis momentos frustrantes de silencio ante lo que él hacía o dejaba de hacer y que era importante para mí, decidí no dejar pasar las cosas nunca más. Yo seguí reclamando como una posesa y expresé todo lo que pensaba, todo lo que sentía, la humillación y el sinsabor que había adquirido, todo gracias a nuestra esquiva forma de ver las cosas que nos sucedían. Le dije que si no pisaba tierra y adoptaba una actitud responsable, todo se iría por el caño definitivamente.

Kagome observó como Rin suspiraba largamente luchando porque la voz no se le quebrara para seguir relatando todo. Y en eso le dio la razón. El dolor que había experimentado ella era completamente distinto al suyo, más sin embargo, era dolor, era un sufrimiento que te roía las entrañas como cualquier otro.

- Así que él en su afán de seguir evitando todo, expresó intentando comportarse pragmático que él no tenía por qué intentar algo más. Que no es que las cosas se iban a ir al caño, sino que ya lo habían hecho, a decir verdad. Y que, por tanto, él mismo me exigía el divorcio. Yo quedé petrificada para ese entonces y cuando tuve el valor de hablarle, lo corrí de la casa. Él regresó días después, pidiéndome disculpas y aceptando mi oferta. Pero estaba tan herida, tanto yo como mi orgullo que no quise saber más nada de él, cerrándole todas las posibilidades cuando lo despedí inmediatamente aquella tarde. Luego, me sumí en una depresión tal que no supe cómo no me suicidé, quizá sabiendo que aún tenía un hijo al que cuidar. Es por ello que medio año después, decidí que todo este asunto me hacía mayor daño sabiéndolo a él cerca de mí. Y decidí huir, lejos, muy lejos para poder encontrar orden a mis emociones e ideas. Es por ello que me residencié en Francia.

- Y desde entonces no habías vuelto a Japón. – Concluyó Kagome. Rin asintió.

- Hablé con él por teléfono algunas veces para darle a entender que me había llevado a Kiyoshi sin pretender transgredir la ley. Que no me había dado a la fuga o algo parecido, y finalmente aceptamos que me siguiera estableciendo en Europa. Sin embargo, el divorcio y la repartición de bienes se ralentizaron tanto que decidí que no podía más con este yugo. Así que lo llamé, y no sé por qué, pero me inventé una historia con un colega mío allá en Francia. No sé si por resentimiento, si por orgullo herido, sólo…sólo quería hacerlo sentir un dolor semejante al mío, aunque fuese en una pequeña proporción. Luego concluí que todo era innecesario, pero para entonces era demasiado tarde y no me disculpe o nada semejante. Después de ello no habíamos vuelto a hablar. Así que para hoy, aquí me tienes. – Finalizó observando como su té ya se había enfriado y como la taza se movía entre sus dedos temblorosos. Se sorprendió un poco al ver como la blanca mano de Kagome se posaba sobre las suyas. Alzó la vista y le miró sin saber que más decir.

- Saldrás adelante. – Le aseguró. – Y luego de todo lo que me has dicho, puedo asegurarte que me convertiré en tu guardaespaldas si ha de ser necesario. No te desmoronarás nuevamente porque sé que este año te ha fortalecido. Así que, ¿lista para afrontar al mundo?

Rin sonrió abiertamente y asintió. Le agradó haberse lanzado tan de repente y haber desahogado con alguien todo cuando en ella residía. Quizá habría sido impulsiva al contárselo a Kagome, una completa desconocida, así sin más. Pero podía estar segura que no se arrepentía en lo absoluto.

- Oh, diablos, sí. – Dijo con vehemencia. – No hay razón para repetir tristes historias.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha miraba con sorpresa y cierto escalofrío como padre e hijo se parecían tanto. Ese niño era un clon, un clon extremadamente puro de Sesshomaru. Los tres se encontraban en un café que estaba situado en el centro de la ciudad. Podían darse el lujo de merendar algo luego de pedir la tarde libre, pese a las numerosas obligaciones de ambos empresarios.

El sitio donde se encontraban no era para nada ostentoso y así era mejor, dado que iba a ser un tanto ridículo pasear a un pequeño de cinco años por restaurantes excesivamente caros. Después de todo, pese a la clase social del chico, aún seguía siendo niño y la diversión podía surgir con cosas muy simples.

Sesshomaru observó exasperado como su teléfono timbraba una vez más y al ver el nombre de su secretaria, tuvo que cancelar la llamada ya por enésima vez.

- Deberías apagarlo. – Sugirió Inuyasha.

- No puedo. En caso de ser Rin debe saber que no la evito o que quiero raptarme a Kiyoshi. – Expresó con desdén. Inuyasha sólo se limitó a resoplar por lo bajo. Aquello era francamente tortuoso, puesto que él no quería situarse en un bando definitivo, y el hecho de mantenerse imparcial podía llegar a ser muy tedioso y frustrante.

- Terminé. – Avisó Kiyoshi mostrando el vaso vacío que alguna vez estuvo lleno de malteada de fresa.

Inuyasha quiso gemir en ese mismo instante. Ese pequeño niño conservaba la ropa impecable al igual que su padre, mientras que él ya se había manchado su costosa chaqueta con gotas de su chocolate caliente. A él definitivamente no le había favorecido la genética.

- Bueno, si ya todos hemos terminado, nos vamos ya. Yo pago. – Dijo Inuyasha empezando a levantarse de su asiento.

En eso, escuchó el clamado del joven que atendía tras el mostrador.

- ¡Sr. Higurashi! ¡Qué sorpresa! Teníamos tiempo que no lo veíamos. ¿Cómo ha estado? – Preguntó el hombre sonriendo amablemente al señor que había llegado en ese momento.

Inuyasha quedó paralizado en su sitio. Aquello era demasiada casualidad. Como si el destino jugara cruelmente. Observó a un hombre de cabello lacio entrecano, con expresión afable y despreocupada. Luego reparó en sus ojos castaños, que expresaban inteligencia y sabiduría.

- ¿Le traigo el pie de manzana? – Inquirió el joven.

- Así es. Y un agua mineral, por favor. – Agregó viendo como el aludido asentía y diligentemente preparaba el pedido.

- ¡Eh! ¡Qué alegría verlo, Sr. Takato! – Exclamó una joven que también atendía clientes en aquel café. – Se ha escapado de su hija, ¿no? – Le sonrió alegremente. El hombre rió suavemente.

- Oh sí. Mi niña me mataría si supiera que ando vagueando así por la ciudad. Tiene una manía con mi salud. – Dijo sonriendo con evidente orgullo. Al parecer, su hija era su todo.

Y aquel apelativo "mi niña" le hizo a Inuyasha saber que no podía equivocarse. Ahora veía al hombre que había criado a una mujer francamente maravillosa.

- Discúlpenme un momento. – Les dijo a Sesshomaru y Kiyoshi antes de dirigirse al mostrador sin ser consciente de las miradas curiosas que le habían dedicado los dos Taisho.

Observó como el envejecido hombre reía despreocupadamente con el joven que había vuelto con su pedido. Sin saber muy bien que hacer se limitó a pedir algunas golosinas antes de enterrar sus manos en los bolsillos, examinando atentamente al hombre que disfrutaba de su pie de manzana, comiendo lentamente como quien tiene toda una vida para ello. En eso, Takato volteó el rostro y le miró sabiéndose observado por aquel joven.

- ¿Desea algo? – Le preguntó en tono afable mientras le sonreía. Inuyasha se sorprendió de lo contrastante que era la personalidad de aquel sujeto con la de su hija. Y en ese momento, supo que era su oportunidad de entablar conversación.

- No, sólo me preguntaba si estaría bueno ese pastel. – Mintió sonriéndole. Takato amplió su sonrisa y asintió.

- Creo que es lo más delicioso que haya probado jamás, y créame que es algo difícil de decir. Mi esposa fue una excelente cocinera y mi hija no se queda atrás. – Aseguró. Inuyasha arqueó la ceja con incredulidad. ¿Kagome una excelente cocinera? Eso si no se lo esperaba.

- Pues entonces le tomaré la palabra y me compraré una ración. – Dijo viendo como el hombre sonriendo aún, asentía y se disponía a seguir disfrutando de su pie de manzana.

Luego de hacer su pedido y recoger la bolsa con su compra, su curiosidad pudo más y tuvo que hacer la pregunta directamente.

- ¿Es usted en verdad el padre de Kagome?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome suspiró cansada saliendo de la empresa. Ese día había un frío abrumador en las calles y lamentaba no tener su carro en buenas condiciones. Sin embargo, no se quejaba del día que había tenido. Había conocido a Rin, compartido con ella y le alegraba el hecho de que pudo cumplir su jornada laboral a la perfección pese al tiempo en que no trabajó concretamente.

- Te llevo a tu casa. – Le ofreció Rin sonriéndole amablemente. Kagome devolvió la sonrisa mientras se alegraba. En verdad aquel aventón le hacía falta.

Su nueva amiga la condujo calle más arriba de la empresa y se detuvieron frente a un sencillo Renault cubierto por la nieve.

- Lo hice traer de Francia. En verdad no podría vivir sin él. Ya me he acostumbrado demasiado. – Aseguró sonriente mientras apretaba algunos botones de su control a distancia y la alarma del carro se desactivaba.

Una vez dentro del coche, Rin introdujo la llave y cuando se disponía a ponerse en marcha al girar el interruptor, el auto no reaccionó. Lo intentó una, dos, tres, cuatro veces y obtuvo el mismo resultado.

- Oh, definitivamente te he traído mala suerte. – Rió Kagome intentando distender el ambiente. – Déjame revisar a ver si no es la batería. – Le dijo a Rin empezando a bajarse del auto.

- ¿Segura? ¿Conoces de carros? Porque yo perfectamente puedo decirle al portero que…

- No te preocupes. – Dijo Kagome interrumpiéndola. – Sé defenderme en la materia. – Agregó sonriente mientras terminaba por bajarse del coche y se dirigía al capó del vehículo.

Observaba como su aliento salía helado de su boca y como formaba una nube de vapor. Consideraba que posiblemente el frío había afectado al carro que había estado tanto tiempo bajo los efectos climáticos. Levantó el capó y miró meticulosamente el enredado mapa que trazaban todos los componentes del auto. Arremangándose el abrigo, introdujo sus manos entre los cables y mangueras, ajustando unos y revisando que otros estuviesen en la posición correcta.

Cuando se disponía a revisar la batería, observó como un familiar vehículo se estacionaba al otro lado de acera y como de él bajaba Kiyoshi y luego Inuyasha. Se alivió al ver que Sesshomaru no estaba con ellos. Ambos cruzaron la calle y miraron con evidente incredulidad a Kagome.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Inquirió Inuyasha.

- Quitándole las pelusas al motor del carro, ya ves. – Espetó sarcástica volviendo a su labor de ajustar tapas y conexiones con ayuda de un pañuelo que llevaba consigo.

La estupefacción de Inuyasha fue aún mayor al ver a esa mujer manejarse hábilmente con un auto.

- Deja de mirarme como si fuese un extraterrestre y dile a Rin que encienda el auto, ¿quieres? – Pidió con el ceño fruncido. Odiaba cuando los hombres daban por hecho que una mujer no pudiera tener ni la más remota idea acerca de carros.

Inuyasha envío a Kiyoshi a hacer el mandado mientras él se acercaba a Kagome. Observaron como el auto parecía que iba a encender completamente pero que luego se apagaba súbitamente.

- Es la batería. – Aseguró Kagome. – Quizá ya tenga unos dos años de uso y aún no la ha cambiado. – Dijo con tono resuelto.

- Por el ruido diría que es el carburador. – Dijo Inuyasha con escepticismo. Kagome arqueó una ceja.

- Bueno, ¿quieres apostar? Te aseguro que es la batería del carro. Hazla cambiar y verás como el auto funciona perfectamente. – Aseguró con determinación. Inuyasha sonrió evidentemente divertido.

- ¿Sabes que esta conversación llega a ser bastante excitante? – Dijo en tono burlón. Kagome puso los ojos en blanco antes de hablar.

- Oh, seguro. Se unen las dos cosas que más ama el hombre: el objeto sexual y su representación fálica. Un dúo espectacular, a decir verdad. – Dijo en un tono marcadamente irónico. Inuyasha rió a carcajadas sin ningún reparo.

- No te des tantos aires, no eres un objeto sexual. – Se burló. - ¿Y representación fálica? ¿De dónde diablos sacas eso? – Preguntó divertido.

- Del psicoanálisis. Según un psicoanalista, todo de lo que se jacte el hombre como el celular más caro, el auto más lujoso, cada uno de estos objetos es una afirmación de querer sobreponer sus partes nobles sobre las de los demás hombres. – Expresó con presteza. – Pero hace mucho frío para estarte dando una clase de psicología. Así que, ¿nos haces el favor a Rin y a mí de dejarnos en casa?

Inuyasha rió una última vez antes de asentir.

- A veces empiezas a decir unas cosas que…sólo Dios sabe de dónde las sacas. – Se mofó caminando hasta donde estaba Rin y ofreciéndole llevarla al hotel donde se alojaban.

- De mi excéntrica amiga, Sango. – Respondió yendo a donde estaba él. Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado.

- Deben ser tal para cual, seguro. – Afirmó con socarronería. – Entonces, Rin, ¿nos vamos?

- ¿Y dejar mi pobre coche desamparado? ¿Quién me crees? ¿Oprah? No tengo tanto dinero como para darme el lujo de dejar a mi pobre carrito solo y abandonado, como presa indefensa ante hambrientos maleantes. – Dijo en un tono indignado y a la vez lastimero, que hizo reír tanto a Inuyasha como a Kagome.

- De acuerdo. Entonces llevaré a Kagome y volveré para llevarte a casa cuando hayas llamado a tránsito y solucionado este problema, ¿de acuerdo? – Preguntó Inuyasha.

- Oh no, por Dios, yo me puedo ir sola. No hay ningún… - Empezó a decir Kagome con tono resuelto.

- Es de noche y te vienes conmigo. Además, te tengo que dar una noticia interesante. – Dijo dándole un énfasis misterioso a la última frase. Kagome se contuvo de replicar sólo por la intriga que encerraban aquellas palabras. Finalmente, asintió ceñuda.

- De acuerdo. – Masculló cruzándose de brazos. Odiaba cuando la gente le llevaba la contraria y se salían con la suya.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Más te vale que la noticia sea importante, o de lo contrario podría adelantar tu muerte en este mismo instante. ¿Sabes la humillación que me hiciste pasar frente a Rin? – Criticó ella hecha un basilisco. Inuyasha arqueó una ceja con incredulidad.

- ¿Humillación? ¿En qué momento te humillé? – Inquirió mientras ponía en marcha el vehículo.

- Pues, al acorralarme de esa forma. ¡Se supone que yo no te hago caso! – Exclamó con expresión sufriente. Inuyasha rió.

- A ver, ¿y eso contando que soy tu jefe? Vaya a ver como han cambiado las políticas empresariales de hoy…- Se burló.

- Tú entiendes lo que te quiero decir, así que déjate de hacer el inocente. – Espetó ceñuda. Inuyasha volvió a reír sin reparo. Kagome frunció más el ceño. ¿Acaso ese hombre nunca se encolerizaba?

- Tú simplemente te quieres salir con la tuya siempre, y eso a veces no es así. Quizá por eso te gusta aparentar que está todo bien mientras que en el fondo sufres. ¿O me equivoco? – Preguntó él con semblante serio.

Kagome en un principio se sorprendió de la pregunta, pero finalmente empezó a sonreír de forma irónica y fría.

- Tan perceptivo que saliste. – Dijo con sarcasmo. - ¿Por qué no estudiaste Humanidades? Así rebatías todo lo dicho por Freud. – Agregó inhalando aire para continuar.

- Sabes que tus tontos sarcasmos no funcionan conmigo. No me voy a amargar por cosas así, y tú misma no puedes evadir la pregunta por mucho que quieras. Así que ahórrate el mal rato, ¿sí? No conoces mi lado mordaz en pleno auge, así que no me tientes. – Advirtió. Luego volvió a sonreírle, pero de forma que se le hizo a Kagome un tanto intimidante. – Créeme que tengo muchos datos a mi favor para despedazarte, y realmente, no me place hacerlo.

- ¿Datos? – Rebatió ella incrédula. - ¿Qué? ¿Contrataste a un detective para que me vigilara día y noche? – Sonrió, haciéndose la segura pero algo alarmada por lo que podría significar aquello. Ojalá sólo fuera una de sus típicas tomaduras de pelo.

- Ja, eso quisieras. – Dijo sin borrar aquella repulsiva sonrisa que Kagome no le había detectado antes a él, al menos, no por tanto tiempo. Era de esas sonrisas de: "Yo sé algo que tú no sabes" y en verdad ese tipo de gestos le irritaban. – No, la verdad fue muy fácil.

Kagome empezó a sonreír convencida de que todo no era más que una treta.

- Ya, y ahora me dirás que sabes hasta mis más íntimos pensamientos. Permíteme citar a Rin: _S'il vous plaît_, Inuyasha, a otro con ese cuento.

- Ummm… con que necesitas pruebas. Pues bien, veamos… ¿qué podría decirte? – Se dijo haciéndose el pensativo por un instante. – En tercer grado de primaria bailaste con un kimono azul con rosa, y tu padre te regaló ese día una cinta blanca que te ataste al cabello para el acto de baile. – Sonrió triunfal. – Y conservas la foto en tu dormitorio.

Kagome quedó petrificada en su asiento. Abrió los ojos sin querer ocultar su sorpresa y por primera vez en su vida, la habían callado completamente. ¿Qué podía rebatir a eso? ¿Negarlo? No, sería demasiado fácil saber que mentía. Pero lo que no tenía explicación era… ¿cómo lo sabía? ¿Acaso alguien le había dicho? Pero no, el detalle de la cinta no lo sabía nadie además de…

- ¿Qué demonios hiciste? – Siseó sintiendo una ira sobrehumana nacer en ella.

Inuyasha aparcó el carro sin quitar su sonrisa de triunfo. Kagome tenía unos fuertes deseos de matarlo allí mismo. La única posibilidad que se le venía a la mente es que ese hombre frente a ella hubiese entablado conversación con su padre, y eso, era francamente absurdo, inconcebible. Definitivamente imposible… ¿o no?

Giró el rostro hacia la ventana del auto y reparó que estaba en su casa. Cuando volvió el rostro para ver qué respuesta le tenía Inuyasha, sorprendida observó como éste se bajaba del vehículo y caminaba hasta su porche sin miramiento alguno. Completamente ofuscada, bajó del auto y le siguió casi trotando hasta llegarle a un lado.

- Tú… - Empezó a decir acusadoramente pero se silenció al ver a su padre y a Sango abrir la puerta para recibirlos.

Kagome no entendió nada cuando segundos después, su padre con una efusiva exclamación saludó a Inuyasha y solícitamente, por no decir, entusiasmadamente, le invitaba a pasar a la casa. Mientras que tras Takato se encontraba Sango mirando con ojos curiosos al recién llegado.

Finalmente observó como su amiga dirigía sus ojos a ella y le sonreía de forma cómplice.

Kagome sintió que el aire le abandonaba mientras que quedaba paralizada a causa de un estado de shock. Miró casi con horror como Inuyasha entraba a la casa. Como ese hombre…profanaba su santo hogar.

Frunció el ceño indignada. Eso había sido una estocada directa al corazón, y lo sabía. Inuyasha había encontrado un punto muy vulnerable en su persona, puesto que a ella podían hacerle las mil y una cosas, pero a su padre o a su amiga…

No. No pensaba permitírselo. Él no tenía ningún derecho a perturbar la aparente calma en su casa. Y si en algún momento enviaba algún tipo de comentario hiriente a su progenitor…Ja, que Dios se apiadase de él, porque entonces ella prometía que lo seguiría al mismo infierno de ser posible hasta que lo torturase lo suficiente.

Por lo que, con la premisa que cuidaría lo más valioso para ella a capa y espada, entornó los ojos y su expresión se convirtió en inmutable mientras caminaba al interior de su hogar. Más le valía a Inuyasha que no tuviese intenciones ocultas, porque por ella, bien podía sentirse en peligro de ser apuñalado allí mismo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**¡Hola! Primero que nada: ¡Muchas por los 100 reviews! De verdad que me alegra mucho haber llegado a recibir tantos en tan poco tiempo. Bueno, a ver, ¿qué decir? A nivel general observé que a nadie le gusta Kagura. (Ya tengo claro el porqué ñ.ñU) sin embargo, el sufrimiento que me piden para ella viene después. Quizá la siga utilizando por un rato, ya veremos.**

**Probablemente les hubiera gustado un flash back para relatar lo de Sesshomaru con Rin, pero no quiero ahondar demasiado en el asunto, así que preferí dejarlo desde el punto de vista de ella, y luego ya se mostrará lo que piensa y siente Sesshomaru. Considero que lo puse muy normal, y que por lo tanto excesivas explicaciones estarían sobrantes, además que el capítulo debía ser lo más equitativo que se pudiera en ambas parejas, para no abandonar a una y acoger a otra. Aunque bueno, no descarto que pudiera poner uno que otro recuerdo en capítulos siguientes, pero al menos no será toda la historia, lo que lo podría poner algo tedioso, a mí parecer.**

**Con el asunto del casi beso, pues, la verdad no lo coloqué en este capítulo porque iba a unir demasiadas cosas, y no quería que todo se me convirtiera en un revoltijo. Aún así, creo que para el próximo capítulo lo más seguro es que coloque el tema, no se preocupen ;) **

**Con respecto a la relación de Inuyasha con Takato Higurashi, pues a ver, la reacción de Kagome no sé si la coloqué demasiado exagerada, pero creo que ese miedo a que pases de repente a un segundo plano en el mundo de un ser querido, creo que si no todas, la mayoría de las personas lo han pasado alguna vez, ya sea algo poco relevante como que nació un "nuevo hermanito/a" o casos mucho más complejos. De cualquier modo, espero que entiendan mi punto ante esa agresividad que adoptó Kagome al ver que de repente Inuyasha era bien acogido por el Sr. Higurashi y sin saber el porqué de ello.**

**En fin, creo que ya me detengo o sino continuo y me explayo hasta decir basta xD. Muchas gracias a:**

**Coolis17, Nere (**_Puede que haya la posibilidad n.n_**), CaritoAC, ****KaoruRurouni24, PaauLaa :D, bela123, DabuRu-Tamashi, marcela (**_Sí, no me gustan las mujeres que siempre se humillan. Hay que tener dignidad xD_**), RociRadcliffe, DiosaGalaxy, kamy-chan-chan, Ilove-mylove, Silvemy89, Asuka-Chan, jegarsahaduta, Sayuri (**_Me alegra que compartas la misma opinión que yo, a mí tampoco me gustan esos episodios de celos de un capítulo entero ñ.ñU_**), Jane Black.**

**Muchas gracias por desearme un buen viaje, me fue muy bien y me encantaron todos los sitios por donde paseé n.n Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, les haya respondido algunas de sus interrogantes y nos leemos en la próxima actualización. Sayonara :)**


	7. El regreso de Hakudoshi

Juego de Voluntades

**Juego de Voluntades**

**El regreso de Hakudoshi**

Kagome evidentemente estaba furiosa, y todos los presentes podían detectarlo con facilidad. El único que no entendía bien el motivo era Inuyasha, es decir, ¿acaso creía que estaba dejando entrar a su casa a un terrorista o un narcotraficante? ¿En verdad creía que tendría algún motivo oculto por simplemente entablar amistad con un viejo hombre? A decir verdad, él había conseguido muy fácilmente la confianza del Sr. Takato. Era un hombre muy crédulo, reconoció. Bien podía ser un secuestrador, y de todas formas el pobre hombre le hubiera dado detalles de la vida de Kagome que hubiesen facilitado su captura. En cierta forma, aquello le desconcertaba, puesto que Kagome podía bien pasar por la persona más desconfiada en el mundo, y tenía un temperamento difícil de manejar.

En cambio, su padre se deshacía en lisonjas y parecía un niño hecho anciano con el paso de los años pero que aún no había perdido su candidez e inocencia. Realmente, ese hombre era lo opuesto a su padre, y si alguien podía comportarse así con todo el mundo, tenía la certeza que a Kagome jamás le faltó el apoyo y el amor que le ofrecía Takato, a diferencia de su propia historia, por supuesto. Su padre no era precisamente un hombre de palabras cariñosas. Lamentablemente, había sido criado bajo la arcaica creencia que a un varón no se le podía prodigar afecto a menos que quisiera que concluyera su vida en una desviación sexual, o Dios se apiadase, un esposo blandengue y dominado por su mujer. Y él, bueno, en realidad la rebeldía de su adolescencia no había concluido aún.

Al ver que esto era lo que se esperaba de él, y sabiéndose un joven con el mismo tesón que su venerado padre, empezó su propia batalla contra su progenitor. Él nunca tuvo ninguna inclinación de saltar "al otro bando" o algo semejante, pero para mortificación de su padre, se comportaba de la forma más indiferente a todas las actividades que conllevaran a representarlo como "macho machote", al menos ante él. Sin embargo, tampoco podía vivir con esa careta eternamente, y por tanto, a escondidas practicaba deportes rudos y era un campeón en béisbol, pese a dar la imagen de "nerd" y "lerdo" ante Inu no Taisho, que a decir verdad, mostraba con la eficacia de un actor de cine, puesto que sus altas notas parecían dar fe de ello. Eso le supuso grandes humillaciones aunque su rebeldía jamás permitió echarse atrás en su, quizá, absurdo plan. Pero en fin, era la adolescencia, ¿no? Tenía derecho de mortificar a quien había contribuido a su concepción.

Sin embargo, una vez salido de esa etapa, sintió el amargo sabor de la derrota. No había hecho rabiar a su padre con su prometida perenne actitud de ratón de biblioteca. Eso hasta los dieciocho años. Sino que más bien, se limitó a mostrarse indiferente a sus acciones, tanto pasadas como futuras. Concretamente, no esperaba nada de él. Después de todo tenía a Sesshomaru, orgullo de su excelsa estirpe, desde luego. Y él, bueno, que a él se lo comieran las ratas si así querían, por supuesto. Y hasta el momento, aquella imagen del "chico decepción" -puesto que realmente dudaba que alguna vez hubiera sido tan importante como para denominarlo "chico problema"-, lo mantenía etiquetado, probablemente de por vida.

En fin, no valía la pena amargarse la vida recordando eso. Ahora veía a un suplente bastante agradable en el moribundo hombre. El. Sr. Higurashi parecía ser el comprensivo y amoroso padre que alguna vez en su remota infancia, soñó con tener en Inu no Taisho.

- Oh, me alegra mucho verlo, Dr. Taisho. No sabe lo gustoso que es recibir su visita luego de la amena charla de esta mañana. – Dijo Takato. Inuyasha sonrió triunfal al ver la estupefacción dibujada en la cara de Kagome. Parecía no dar crédito a lo que había oído.

- En verdad no tenía premeditado todo esto. Pero como se dio lo del problema de la Lic. Higurashi pues, pensé que no debía desaprovechar la oportunidad. – Dijo cortésmente. Kagome resopló por lo bajo y le miró fieramente.

Takato sonrió tranquilo. A diferencia de lo que pensaba Inuyasha de él, no era un viejo caballero de espléndida armadura que ningún pensamiento impuro hubiese pasado por su santa mente. Todo lo contrario, él era Kagome perfeccionada, por decirlo de alguna manera. Por lo general era una persona que desconfiaba de todo y de todos. Muy poca gente se había ganado verdaderamente su aprecio. Y su pequeña hija había copiado a cabalidad tal cualidad, pese a que él no diera señas de eso abiertamente. Sin embargo, podía predecir que Kagome probablemente lo estuviese mirando con desconfianza por lo mismo, ella tenía la certeza de que no era tan crédulo. Y ese era el escalón que los diferenciaba a ambos. Su hija era un perfecto libro abierto de emociones para Takato, mientras que él mostraba a todos su inmortal sonrisa que hacía que todos bajaran la guardia. Y ese ardid es el que pretendía usar esa noche como nunca lo había hecho.

- Me parece una excelente idea, ¿no es así, Sango? – Inquirió Takato a su casi segunda hija.

- Pues… - Dijo Sango durante un instante pasando la mirada por todos los presentes en una fracción de segundo para determinar que se esperaba de ella. – Desde luego que sí. Después de todo, hubiese sido horroroso que Kagome se aventurara por las frías y desoladas calles con este tiempo que ha hecho hoy. – Respondió intentando ser lo más imparcial que se pudiera.

- Puede que así sea. – Intervino por fin Kagome que miraba con ojos entornados a su sonriente padre. – Pero, en serio me ha picado la curiosidad. ¿Ustedes se conocían? – Inquirió con semblante aparentemente tranquilo pero la tensión reflejada en la flexión de sus dedos desmentía tal apariencia serena.

- No realmente. – Sonrió Inuyasha. – Fue todo un golpe de suerte, ¿no es así, Sr. Higurashi? Nos conocimos en un café durante mi recorrido con Sesshomaru y Kiyoshi esta mañana.

- Oh, sí. – Los ojos de Takato brillaron al ser mencionado el pequeño. – Ese niño se merece todo lo bueno de esta vida, sin duda. Nunca había visto mente más brillante en un cuerpo tan pequeño. – Aseguró con resolución.

- Dr. Taisho. – Se aventuró a hablar Sango luego de ver como las facciones de Kagome se suavizaban ante la mención de Kiyoshi. – Me parece usted una persona de lo más interesante. Nunca había visto tal interés por parte de alguien hacia la vida de Kagome. – Expresó con un tono tan suave, que si no se hubiese visto su desafiante mirada, pudo consentirse el comentario como algo trivial.

Inuyasha sonrió lentamente.

- Usted debe ser la Lic. Sango Taijiya, ¿no es verdad? Una contadora igual que la Lic. Higurashi. – Dijo con calma. – Sin duda fue su idea la de usarme como medio para que ella encontrase un nuevo trabajo, ¿o me equivoco?

- Así es, me doy todo el crédito de tal acción. – Contestó con expresión de autosuficiencia, sin embargo, su expresión daba por hecho que no cedería ante la evasión de Inuyasha. – Aunque, me ha parecido que ha formado una estrecha amistad con Kag, ¿no es así? En ese caso, creo que bien valdría dejar a un lado tanta formalidad.

- Bien entonces, todo el mundo tutéese, punto. – Dijo Kagome zanjando el tema bruscamente. – Inuyasha, insisto en saber de qué hablaste con mi padre esta mañana.

- Oh, de todo, querida. – Rió Takato. - ¿Sabes? Creo que me tendrás que hacer un favor. ¿Cuándo podrás hacer el hojaldre relleno con compota de manzana? Estoy seguro que al Dr. Taisho le encantará.

- No me cabe la menor duda. – Sonrió fríamente Kagome. Inuyasha estuvo a punto de reír al ver su malévola expresión. Dios sabía que como mínimo arsénico le iba a incluir a dicho postre.

Inuyasha consultó su reloj, sabiendo que no podía perdurar demasiado esa reunión. Ya había puesto al límite la resistencia de Kagome, y no deseaba seguir torturándola.

- Me temo que ya debo irme. Prometí recoger a mi cuñada luego de dejar a Kagome en su casa. Sólo no pude resistirme a verle una vez más, Sr. Higurashi. Muchas gracias por su acogida. – Dijo Inuyasha solemnemente mientras estrechaba la mano del hombre de perenne sonrisa.

- Oh, si el placer ha sido todo nuestro. Esperamos verlo pronto por aquí. – Contestó alegremente.

- Sí, así todos comeremos tarta de manzana. – Sonrió Kagome sarcásticamente. Inuyasha estuvo a punto de echarse a reír al ver su expresión tan puramente irónica, pero logró contenerse.

- Hasta luego, entonces. – Se despidió rápidamente.

¡Maldito fuese! Pensó Kagome completamente contrariada con la actitud de Inuyasha – a quien dirigía el improperio-, y con la de su padre. Y Sango, bien, ella no había sido de especial ayuda. En realidad, dudaba que alguien quien sólo se limitara en buscar respuestas a sus propias interrogantes con respecto a Inuyasha fuera de gran ayuda, admitió.

Suspiró con cansancio y vio las pulcras sábanas que forraban su acolchada y bendita cama. En verdad estaba agotada. Y no era para menos, tan poco tiempo en una empresa y ya estaba que exigía un año sabático. Se desplomó sin mucha elegancia contra la cama y dejó que su cabeza reposara sobre la mullida almohada suspirando de alivio al verse rodeaba de tanta suavidad.

- ¿Qué demonios estás tramando, Higurashi? – Inquirió en voz alta recordando que su padre no había querido decir ni pío ante su extenuante interrogatorio, sospechando de sus intenciones. Ese hombre era maquiavélico, de eso no había duda.

_- ¿Qué sucede, Kagome? ¿Por qué andas tan enojada? A fin de cuentas ya se fue, y eso es lo que querías, ¿no? – Preguntó mientras rebuscaba entre los compartimientos del refrigerador._

_Ella le sonrió con su característico sarcasmo._

_- Desde luego. – Afirmó con un tono excesivamente dulce. – Y es por ello que debería quedarme en santa paz ahora, ¿no es cierto? – Rió con desgana. – Papá, ¿a qué juegas? ¿Qué pretendes con ganarte los favores de ese Taisho? ¿Qué deseas obtener de él?_

_Su padre sonrió mostrando una sonrisa idéntica a la sarcástica usada por su hija, no eran tan disparejos como se pensaba, realmente._

_- Pequeña mía. – Musitó con suavidad. - ¿Acaso dudas de las buenas intenciones de tu querido padre? – Dijo con sorna ante lo cual Kagome enarcó una ceja graciosamente. – No tengo intenciones deliberadas al respecto, al menos no en concreto a decir verdad. Después de todo, lo que te ha dicho el Dr. Taisho no es mentira, fue todo mera casualidad. Yo ahora sólo intento descifrar lo que el destino me intenta decir al ubicarme en tal coincidencia._

_- Son muchas horas entre las diez de la mañana y las seis y media de la tarde, papá. – Repuso recelosa. – Al menos las suficientes para que tú ya hayas conjeturado toda una estratagema digna de una guerra. No me creo el cuento de que lo haces sólo para jugar una partida de ajedrez con el destino. – Afirmó._

_- Piensa lo que quieras, Kagome. Ya sabes que a mí nadie me saca información alguna si yo no lo preciso necesario o beneficioso. – Le sonrió con sincera calidez. – Vete a dormir, y déjame a mí con mis "estratagemas dignas de una guerra". – Agregó luego antes de darle un beso en la frente a Kagome y despedirla a regañadientes._

- A veces podría jurar que él cree que sigo siendo una niña. Me preocupa lo que pueda estar tramando, conociéndolo como es… - Decía con la cara contra la almohada, pero se detuvo abruptamente al descubrirse a sí misma hablando sola. Sonrió con pesar, en verdad tenía la mente obnubilada entre tantas obligaciones y problemas. E Inuyasha a comparación, sólo era una pequeña piedra en el zapato. Es decir, molesto, soportable y posponible. Cosa completamente diferente a sus demás asuntos.

Estando ya adormilada, sin la intención de siquiera cambiarse de ropa o quitarse los zapatos, dio un respingo al sentir como su celular timbraba con fuerza con una música rápida.

- Demonios… - Siseó haciendo una mueca al ver la frecuencia con la que estaba diciendo malas palabras estos últimos días. - ¿Quién es el idiota que…? – Empezó a decir dándose vuelta y tomando a tientas de la mesa de noche su bolso, rebuscando rápidamente hasta encontrar el escandaloso aparato.

Sin embargo, quedó bastante impresionada al ver al causante de interrumpir el ciclo de sueño que aparentemente empezaba a ejecutarse en ella. Sonrió con entusiasmo al reconocer el número y contestó.

- ¡Hey! ¡bribón malagradecido! ¡Te has perdido del mapa! – Dijo con emoción, contestando la llamada.

Ya había pasado la primera semana y ese segundo lunes en aquella empresa, Kagome entró al edificio con sorprendente celeridad. Parecía comprometida con algún objetivo inimaginable para los demás. Pasó su tarjeta de identificación con presteza por el pequeño aparato dispuesto estratégicamente cerca de la recepción y apenas y saludó con un leve gesto a la extrañada y chismosa recepcionista. No es que mantuviera rencor por la desventurada, después de todo, no tenía la culpa ella de heredar pocos dotes mentales de dos presumibles progenitores cortos de mente. Sólo que ese día en particular, bien… había prisa.

Tocó casi con desesperación el botón del ascensor hasta que finalmente la caja metálica tuvo la dignidad de abrir sus puertas, como pensó ella humanizando y culpando de todos sus posibles males futuros a la parsimonia que tenía el susodicho aparato. Entró rápidamente y apretó otro botón, que esta vez llevaba al piso donde residía su oficina y en ello reparó en la perpleja mirada de Ayame. Se obligó a sonreírle, la prisa podía esperar aunque fuese un pequeño saludo con la primera aliada que había tenido en aquella empresa.

- Hola, ¿cómo estás? – Saludó Kagome. La aludida arqueó una ceja en respuesta.

- Pareces algo azorada, Kagome. ¿Qué demonio, fantasma o funcionario público te está persiguiendo? – Le sonrió.

- Me temo que es algo un poco más urgente. – Dijo correspondiendo a la sonrisa. – Y mucho más agradable, sin duda.

- Oh. – Dijo Ayame con súbito interés. - ¿Puedo preguntar quién es el afortunado? – Agregó divertida. Kagome se echó a reír sonrojada.

- ¿Cómo has sabido que es un hombre? – Preguntó incrédula.

- Ah, eso es algo que se ve a leguas, querida. – Dijo imitando el frío desdén de Kagura, con lo cual las dos se echaron a reír. – Pero en realidad… - Prosiguió Ayame retomando su dulce tono de voz. – Es porque ninguna mujer se entusiasma tanto si la que va a ver es a otra mujer, claro, obviamente hay ciertas excepciones y desviaciones sexuales, desde luego.

Kagome rió entre dientes y sonrió abiertamente a Ayame.

- Muy bien. Aquí te va la bomba para que te deleites: Hakudoshi Narahashi. Un compañero de universidad, que… ¡Dios! Lo adoro, deberías conocerlo. – Le sonrió. – Ha regresado de una larga estadía en el exterior.

- Vaya, tanto entusiasmo en verdad hace que el asunto suene prometedor. ¿Y qué? ¿Es un ex? ¿Amor platónico? – Se aventuró un poco más allá. Kagome sonrió con nostalgia.

- No sé si cabe la expresión de amor platónico, pero creo que fue algo así. – Admitió. – Después de todo le admiraba, y el amor entra por la admiración, ¿no?

Pero Ayame no tuvo tiempo de responder en vista de que las puertas del ascensor se abrían luego del pequeño pitido que anunciaba que así era. Ambas salieron del cubículo desviando sus caminos a sus respectivos departamentos.

Kagome caminó a paso enérgico y justo cuando llegaba a las puertas de su oficina, una ajetreada Koharu se le acercó casi trotando.

- ¡Lic. Higurashi! – Exclamó la secretaria-asistente-sirvienta-defensora de Koga Wolf. Kagome le sonrió con empatía. Después de todo, sabía que aquella joven se partía la espalda por alcanzarle el agotador ritmo a su jefe.

- ¿Qué sucede, Koharu? – Preguntó con tranquilidad.

- Oh, no se imagina. Hoy vienen del organismo público a chequear unos papeles, a revisar los libros. Y lamentablemente estamos atrasados, debe tenerlo todo hasta el mes anterior antes de la una de la tarde. Ya sabe, para la revisión. Aparentemente cualquier error podría costarle a la empresa unos cuantos miles de dólares. – Dijo afligida. Kagome frunció el ceño sin mostrar la consternación que se cernía sobre ella.

- Maldición… - Siseó exasperada que a último minuto le dijesen eso. – De acuerdo, pero no soy aquí la única contadora, me imagino que los demás…

- Ya a otros encargué nuevas funciones. Sólo sigo órdenes de mi jefe. Es que El Lic. Hoyo faltó hoy. – Dijo frunciendo la boca en una mueca que a Kagome le hubiese parecido graciosa sino estuviese preocupada por lo que le acababan de decir.

"Maldición", repitió para sus adentros. No podía salir tarde ese día. Después de todo, toda su prisa se debía a que quería terminar temprano para reunirse con Hakudoshi a la hora establecida. Suspiró cansinamente, intentaría rendir el tiempo, pero aparentemente su reunión con su otrora mejor amigo tendría que posponerse. Observó a Koharu con una mirada de autosuficiencia y asintió seria.

- A… - Consultó su reloj y calculó mentalmente. - …la una y cinco busca tus papeles. Los tendré para esa hora. – Dijo con resolución para luego formar una pequeña sonrisa al ver que Koharu anotaba la hora diligentemente en su pequeña libretita. – Ahora, hasta el mediodía, Koharu. Hay trabajo que hacer. – Se despidió antes de cerrar la puerta y con una mirada desafiante a su pulcro escritorio, se dispuso a comenzar su jornada laboral.

- Buenos días. – Saludó Inuyasha cortésmente a los funcionarios públicos. Maldición, se dijo. Se suponía que era su padre el que se encargaba de tratar con esos petimetres.

- Dr. Taisho, tenemos el tiempo contado. Así que agradeceríamos un poco de prisa. La declaración de impuestos no la veo publicada en la entrada. ¿Dónde está? – Inquirió con su respingona nariz muy en alto, como si con eso diera la impresión de que fuese más alto. Inuyasha arqueó una ceja en un gesto que sabía que irritaba a la mayoría de la gente. Y evidentemente, el funcionario no fue la excepción.

- Está en la cartelera, señores. Me sorprende que no la hubiesen divisado al estar tan estratégicamente puesta allí. – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona que crispó los nervios de los mencionados.

- Ejem… - Tosió el hombre incómodamente. – Evidentemente, también vamos a revisar el libro mayor… - Empezó con su discurso, que parecía hasta ensayado con minuciosidad. Inuyasha les sonrió indulgente.

- Lo habitual, desde luego. – Dijo tranquilamente, pero haciendo que el hombre no tuviera más remedio que interrumpirse, haciendo así que el susodicho mirara ceñudo a Inuyasha ante tal atrevimiento por su parte.

Ya Inuyasha se iba a seguir jactando silenciosamente de lo fácil que mortificaba a esa gente cuando vio una familiar figura deslizándose silenciosamente con un fajo de papeles en las manos. Sonrió abiertamente al saber qué era lo que llevaba consigo.

- Lic. Higurashi. – Le llamó con voz lo suficientemente alta como para que ella se quedara paralizada en su sitio y los funcionarios voltearan a verle con curiosidad.

- Oh, Dr. Taisho. – Dijo sonriendo amablemente pero con una mirada asesina que desmentía su sonrisa. – Disculpe que le interrumpa. Sólo iba a… - Se interrumpió tragando saliva pensando en algo rápidamente.

Se suponía que él no la llamaría, que la dejaría infiltrarse dentro de la sala de conferencias y dejaría allí aquellos papeles junto con los otros que iba a revisar toda esa gente. Finalmente, resolvió por plantarles cara con aplomo.

- Dr. Taisho. Creo que su asistente cometió un error y ha dejado esto junto con algunos documentos que le he pedido. Iba a devolvérselos, pero dado que está usted aquí, haré que su interrupción no sea en vano. – Dijo caminando hasta él ante la mirada atenta de los funcionarios. – Caballeros. – Saludó antes de pasar entre ellos y extenderle a Inuyasha la carpeta. Un brillo que Kagome pareció entender como de orgullo o admiración, apareció en los brillantes ojos dorados de Inuyasha.

- Gracias, licenciada. – Dijo con un tono suave que puso a Kagome algo nerviosa. Asintiendo rápidamente se despidió y desapareció tan rápido como llegó.

Una y cuarto, observó Kagome en su pequeño reloj de pulsera. Demonios. Ya debería estar saliendo desde hace quince minutos, y tendría que tomar el metro si quería llegar al menos en media hora al restaurante. Bufó molesta metiendo el celular y otros objetos personales apretujadamente en su pequeño bolso y quitándose con impaciencia una pulsera de oro que se le había antojado ponerse ese día, para ahora dejarla en la seguridad del discreto bolsillo de su falda. Volvió a consultar su reloj y gimió al verse imposibilitada de chequear su apariencia en el baño antes de salir. Eran preciosos minutos malgastados, no podría darse el lujo.

A toda prisa apagó la computadora y las luces, cerrando con llave la puerta de su oficina para salir disparada al ascensor. Y una vez dentro de su metálico y familiar amigo, empezó a pasar sus dedos nerviosamente por los lacios mechones negros de su cabello, intentando de alguna manera aplacarse la rebelde melena. Si aquella mata de pelo le dejaba en ridículo, juraba por su vida que se la cortaría por encima de los hombros.

Una vez que se hubiese detenido el ascensor y que sus puertas se hubiesen abierto, caminó rápidamente a la salida sin siquiera despedirse de la recepcionista, llevando un paso raudo para alcanzar el metro. Es más, ni siquiera oyó cuando Inuyasha la llamó al él haber llegado al mismo tiempo a recepción o cuando éste siguió con los ojos la ruta que ella pensaba tomar.

Hakudoshi Narahashi era un hombre de exquisito gusto por lo fino y delicado. Poseía unos ojos excepcionalmente violetas que resguardaban en ellos la promesa de una descarada y astuta inteligencia que desmentía su aspecto inofensivo y delgado. De manos de una blancura tal, el hombre de gestos aristocráticos dejó vagar la mirada por el selecto grupo de personas que entraban en el restaurante. La mayoría grandes empresarios o familiares de éstos, que venían a celebrar negocios o simplemente a pasar la hora del almuerzo en un lugar que, según ellos, les correspondía por ser la clase poderosa. Sonrió con desdén. Él entraba en los selectos círculos del príncipe Akishino como si él mismo perteneciera a la nobleza japonesa y no por ello se pavoneaba con esnobismo. Puede que tuviera gustos refinados, que sólo gente con dinero podía consentirse, de cualquier modo, así le habían criado. Más sin embargo, eso no significaba que no se relacionara con gente de otros extractos sociales.

Sonrió cuando vio la prueba de ello. Kagome Higurashi finalmente había llegado y hablaba con el estirado y francés hombre que se erguía como una estatua de piedra junto a la entrada del restaurante. Finalmente, la dejó entrar no sin antes advertir como Kagome le lanzaba una mirada asesina ante ese humillante interrogatorio. Pero el rostro de la susodicha cambió de expresión cuando observó a Hakudoshi, que le sonreía…si bien no cálidamente –dado que eso sería un acontecimiento contra natura-, al menos con cierta simpatía.

- Hola, ¿cómo estás, Hakudoshi? – Le saludó ella con familiaridad. Él amplió su sonrisa y se levantó de su asiento, retirando la silla donde ella iba a ocupar asiento.

- Muy bien, ahora que has llegado, gitana. – Dijo antes de volver a su asiento. Kagome sonrió ante el apodo, que sólo él había empleado hacia ella.

La primera vez que le llamó así fue cuando se conocieron y hubo cierta intimidad que pudiese permitir que ambos se llamaran por sus respectivos nombres de pila. Él le explicó que la veía como una gitana con aquella exuberante melena de pelo azabache indomable, sus ojos grandes y suspicaces y aquella energía arrolladora que la caracterizaba. Y pese a todo lo que se hubiera podido pensar, nunca hubo más nada entre ellos además que una sincera amistad. Aunque una sola vez hubo el peligro de que ambos hubieran podido ir más allá.

- Lamento tanto haber llegado tarde, pero se me presentaron incontables obstáculos. – Resopló ella con impaciencia. Él le sonrió amablemente.

- No hay cuidado. – Dijo tranquilamente. – Entiendo que debí llamarte un fin de semana más bien.

- Oh no, te he querido ver. Todo este tiempo viajando por ahí nos alejó mucho. Tu última parada fue en Escocia, ¿no?

- Holanda. – Puntualizó él. – Aunque la verdad no quisiera hablar mucho de ello. – Agregó encogiéndose de hombros, dándole con ese gesto un toque más humano a su perfecta y estilizada imagen.

- Oh vaya, y yo que pensé que sería hoy un día de "aprende cultura general en cuarenta y cinco minutos" – Le sonrió.

- Oh no, gitana. Temo que el trabajo absorbe cualquier intención de distraerse y aprender la cultura de donde se está. Más allá del idioma y unos cuantos datos elementales, no soy de demasiada ayuda.

Kagome soltó una risa incrédula y Hakudoshi no pudo evitar sonreír. Ambos sabían que esa era una mentira colosal, dado que ambos en su juventud tuvieron una manía obsesiva por la literatura y que el hábito de estudio se mantuvo en ellos a pesar de los años. Y el hecho de explorar literatura de otras tierras era una tentación irresistible para ambos.

Kagome sabía que su amigo siempre había sido de una clase alta bastante alta, por decirlo de alguna manera. De alguna forma, para explicarlo mejor, se podría decir que hubieran alcanzado el cenit de dicha escala sino fuese porque la nobleza y los políticos del Ejecutivo Nacional se alzaban por encima de la familia Narahashi. Su familia era uno de esos círculos donde el capital monetario se concentraba. Aunque no siempre fue así, su padre, Naraku Narahashi, hombre despiadado y sin escrúpulos había amasado una gran fortuna de- según lo que le dio a entender Hakudoshi en alguna ocasión-, métodos y negocios de dudosa legalidad. Y sin embargo, Hakudoshi vino al mundo ya cuando esa gran fortuna se había ido multiplicando cada vez más y más, por lo que se vio rodeado de lujos toda su vida, pero que aún así, lo hicieron consciente que él no merecía todo aquello como tal, puesto que no sabía a quiénes se los había arrebatado su padre. Pudo caer en el esnobismo, y por un tiempo fue así, pero luego fue mejorando poco a poco, viendo más allá de su nariz. Kagome se había hecho su amiga, o algo parecido. Después de todo, Hakudoshi no era precisamente un hombre de expresar emociones o pensamientos puesto que desconfiaba demasiado, aunque con ella parecía que hacía un esfuerzo por intentar exteriorizar una mínima parte al verse comprometido por la confianza mutua que se tenían. Más sin embargo, el pasado borroso de aquel solitario individuo fue siempre un enigma para Kagome.

En eso, Hakudoshi abrió los ojos con sorpresa, cosa rara en él y Kagome enarcó una ceja con sorpresa. Él volvió la vista a ella y le sonrió.

- Gitana, te presentaré a un buen amigo mío. – Le informó. Ella le miró con escepticismo y a la vez intrigada. ¿Quién además de ella había logrado capturar la confianza de ese escurridizo ser? ¿O acaso era otro de sus típicos sarcasmos que decía con toda seriedad pero que de igual forma le tomaban el pelo? En eso, Hakudoshi se levantó de su asiento y captó la atención de quién parecía estar buscando, más sin embargo, como Kagome estaba de espaldas a la entrada, no sabía aún de quién se trataba.

- Inuyasha Taisho, que sorpresa verte de nuevo. – Dijo haciendo que Kagome quedara paralizada en su asiento. – Mira, gitana. De él es de quien te decía.

Un escalofrío recorrió la médula espinal de Kagome y ella se obligó a voltearse en su asiento y componer su mejor sonrisa amistosa.

- Yo… - Empezó a decir con voz pastosa. – No es necesario que se nos presente, Hakudoshi. Él y yo, bien, nos conocemos.

Hakudoshi alzó una ceja intrigado mientras que Kagome miraba no sin cierto nerviosismo la mirada inquisitiva- y casi asesina, había que mencionar-, de Inuyasha.

**¡Hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cuántos meses me he desaparecido del mapa? La verdad ya ni lo recuerdo, pero bueno, al menos he regresado. Lamento mucho haber durado toda esta eternidad, pero de verdad he estado muy estresada. Imagínense, estoy en el proceso de selección a las universidades, y hasta hace poco han dicho cómo va a ser el asunto para este año. (En mi país han cambiado el sistema de ingreso para este año) Y pues, además de las clases, los exámenes, el estrés del último año, todo se compaginó para que yo estuviera hasta la coronilla. No tenía motivación ni inspiración alguna para el fic, y la verdad no quería darles algo mediocre. Bien, este retorno no es que se dice que fue… emmm.. espectacular, más si bien es algo, ¿no? Además, incluí un nuevo personaje, que es algo complejo, así que ya se verá que provecho se le saca. Aún no hubo acercamiento, pero quería incluir un aliciente antes de esto, y creo que Hakudoshi me servirá para ello. Pido paciencia hasta un capítulo más, ¿sí? Espero no tardar una infinidad de tiempo porque yo también deseo seguir escribiendo a mi manera regular nuevamente. Así que bien, sólo espero que aún deseen seguir mi historia y que les siga gustando.**

**En fin, quisiera agradecer a las personas que me dejaron review en el capítulo anterior. En esta oportunidad por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, responderé a cada una. De verdad muchísimas gracias a:** **setsuna17** _(eso es algo difícil en él, pero ya veremos)___** itzel** _(yo también espero poder seguir escribiendo otras historias :),_ **kagomekaoru** _(pues sí, fue algo exagerada, pero en fin, hay que adaptarse a sus conflictos internos mientras tanto n.n)_, **DiosaGalaxy **_(no puedo evitarlo, si yo hablo así también ñ.ñU),_ **nere** _(Sí, ellos también son una pareja interesante)_, **Lorena** _(Probablemente fue una trampa, aún no he decidido muy bien los detalles de las situación ñ.ñU)_, **kariko** _(jajaja, ella se hace la fuerte ;)_, **coolis17 **_(Bueno, espero que haya valido la pena esperar)_, **Sayuri **_(Gracias, espero ser merecedora de tu lealtad hacia mi fic, de verdad me encantan tus reviews y el cómo te expresas n.n)_, **PaauLaa ! :D** _(Está enfermo, pero aún tiene fuerzas para andar por ahí :P)_, **bela123** _(Pues, como de que hablaron, eso se irá viendo más adelante, ya ves que Takato no suelta ni esto cuando no le conviene xD),_ **CaritoAC** _(jaja, sí, sería un buen uso para su Renault xD), _**Ana Clara**_ (Gracias, espero no defraudarte :)_, **Silvemy89** _(Sí, le pasan cosas muy insólitas, la verdad, pero bueno, todo se da por una razón xD)_, **melitona chan **_(A Mérida –Vzla-, xD. Lo de las vacas azules no te quepa duda que lo recordaré ñ.ñU)_, **jegar sahaduta** _(jeje, gracias :P)_, **krazygirl140** _(Sufrirá, aún no sé cómo xD, pero veré que le hago ;)_, **MandyValeria** _(jeje, sí, y así hablo yo de hecho, así que imagínate lo que sufren mis amigas xD Igual, gracias n.n)_, **karen **_(gracias por tu review, me diste el impulso de continuar, porque andaba medio dejada, lo admito, gracias n.n) _

**Si se me escapó alguien, lo lamento y agradezco nuevamente su valioso apoyo a todas ustedes. Muchísimas gracias, cuando uno se ausenta por un tiempo es cuando se da cuenta lo mucho que echa en falta todos sus reviews y el entusiasmo que transmiten en ellos, siendo ese entusiasmo producto de algo hecho por mí, es algo de un valor inmensurable. Espero actualizar pronto, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Sayonara :)**


	8. Un comienzo

Juego de Voluntades

**Juego de Voluntades**

**Un comienzo**

Inuyasha en un principio se había alegrado de ver a Hakudoshi. Aquel hombre de mirada penetrante era un buen conversador cuando quería, pero aún así, era una persona peligrosa. Su padre era uno de los empresarios cuyas manos estaban llenas de abundante sangre. Entre negocios ilícitos y actividades que escapaban al conocimiento de Inuyasha, Naraku Narahashi era un hombre de temer. Y su hijo no se quedaba atrás. Bajo aquella apariencia sosegada y contextura delgada y sofisticada aguardaba el legado consanguíneo que marcaban a todos los Narahashi y cuyo cinismo y crueldad sólo aguardaba el momento oportuno para aparecer en todo su maligno esplendor. Incluso el propio padre de Inuyasha, pese a ser alguien quien no desperdicia una buena oportunidad de obtener ganancias y acrecentar el capital, se rehusó completamente a entablar negocios con Naraku. Y recordaba que, precisamente Hakudoshi era quien dirigía el proyecto que iba a unir a las dos familias.

En otras palabras, Hakudoshi era de ese tipo de plantas exóticas que sirven para adornar el hogar para dar un efecto de buen gusto –lo que hacía Naraku al usar a su hijo como peón de sus proyectos-. La pacífica imagen de aquel hombre engañaba a recelosos empresarios que terminaban en la ruina de forma sospechosa y silenciosa luego de sellar los tratos. Y, vale la pena aclarar, era en el mejor de los casos, porque bien podían desaparecer todo rastro suyo…indefinidamente. Sin embargo, Hakudoshi también era ese tipo de planta que si bien podía observarse como inofensiva y decorativa, no podía ser tocada o la persona terminaba con un sarpullido o siquiera alguna leve molestia en la piel. Así pues, Hakudoshi no era un hombre de fiar porque estaba tan involucrado en el mundo de su progenitor que su alma ya marchita posiblemente se extinguiría muy pronto, si no es que ya lo había hecho ya, y así, terminaría por perder cualquier escrúpulo, trayendo consigo las consecuencias que acarrean la pérdida de conciencia.

Y Kagome, su inconsciente Kagome, estaba sentada almorzando con ese sujeto. Y justo cuando pensaba que no podría ser peor, Hakudoshi le llamaba "gitana" y ella parecía no inmutarse por ello. ¿Qué coño pretendía esa mujer? ¿Ser la próxima víctima o peón de los Narahashi? Además, ¿por qué Hakudoshi se podía dar la libertad de ponerle un apodo? Aunque, a regañadientes aceptaba que no era del todo disparejo con Kagome.

- Narahashi. – Dijo Inuyasha recuperando el habla. – Veo que eres amigo de la Lic. Higurashi. Efectivamente nos conocemos, ella trabaja en mi empresa.

El hombre de ojos violetas alzó las cejas y miró con interés a Kagome.

- Oh, gitana, pero hubieras dicho que trabajabas para Taisho. Evidentemente allí se encuentra la razón por la que apenas y hayas logrado llegar para nuestra reunión. Son bastante autocráticos, por lo que veo. – Dijo con una sonrisa, que si se miraba de pasada, no se detectaba su aire burlesco. Lo cual, no pasó desapercibido para Inuyasha. – Por favor, Taisho, siéntate. – Ofreció Hakudoshi luego de un instante.

- Pues… sí, he iniciado recientemente. Apenas y esta es mi segunda semana. – Murmuró Kagome retomando el aire. Maldición, se dijo. Bastaba que estuviera presente Inuyasha para alterarse como una colegiala. Quiso patearse a sí misma en ese mismo momento. Y aparentemente a Hakudoshi no le pasó desapercibido su repentina turbación.

- Así que…gitana, conoces a Taisho. Es bastante interesante todo esto. ¿Es sólo una relación laboral o hay algo más? – Preguntó tranquilamente recibiendo la mirada azorada de Kagome y la asesina de Inuyasha al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, no hizo más que sonreír. – Lo pregunto porque no parece que sólo sean jefe-empleada. ¿O me equivoco?

- Rotundamente. – Dijo Kagome secamente, adelantándose a Inuyasha. – Sango me consiguió un trabajo allá. – Hakudoshi pareció impresionado por la mención de ese nombre, para luego bufar suavemente.

- Taijiya, sí, la recuerdo. Era una mocosa insolente. – Siseó él.

Inuyasha le miró con curiosidad. ¿También conocía a Sango? ¿Desde hace cuándo exactamente se conocían? Kagome pareció leerle el pensamiento, porque le explicó sin dejar de usar aquel tono carente de emoción.

- Hakudoshi y yo nos conocimos en la Universidad. Él en ese entonces estudiaba Administración. – Explicó ella.

Interesante, pensó Inuyasha. Pero no precisamente por la información, sino con la familiaridad que había entre los dos. _Muy interesante_, de hecho.

En ese momento llegó el mesonero y entregó el menú empastado elegantemente en una carpeta de cuero fino a cada uno y Kagome se sintió mareada ante tantos nombres franceses. ¿Qué diablos era todo aquello? Si apenas lo que sabía de francés era "_s'il vous plaît_" y "_merci beaucoup_"; y eso gracias a Rin. Miró subrepticiamente por encima del menú y observó como Hakudoshi e Inuyasha inspeccionaban los suyos propios con semblante sereno. Oh, que Dios se apiadase de ella. ¿Qué se supone debería elegir? ¿Se vería muy marginal preguntar qué era cada cosa? Si tan sólo estuviera Hakudoshi y nadie más… pero no, tuvo que haber ido Inuyasha. Demonios, ni siquiera su sombra era tan constante como aquel hombre.

- Kagome.- Le interrumpió Hakudoshi sus sombríos pensamientos. - ¿Qué opinas del último libro que analizaron en el canal 65? Aquel de Alejandro Dumas.

Oh Dios, se dijo Kagome mirando furtivamente entre los dos hombres. Se sentía algo cohibida al tener que exponerse como una especie de marisabidilla –imagen que adoptó en el colegio, hasta donde fue posible, puesto que su enérgica forma de ser siempre había contrastado con la pacífica personalidad del ratón de biblioteca-, pero ¿cómo rehusarse a sus deliciosos debates con Hakudoshi? Iba más allá de toda posibilidad negarse. No quería parecer de esa gente que se hace pasar por intelectual, siendo pedante y de mirada condescendiente con los demás (de esos que creen poseer el conocimiento absoluto y parecen querer hacerte creer que en verdad lo poseen) ante el arrogante Inuyasha, pero bien, a ella no le importaría ni un comino lo que él pensase de ella, ¿no es cierto? Así que abrió la boca inhalando aire y se dispuso a contestar.

- Pues, la verdad yo…

-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Takato llevó las dos pastillas a su boca con mano trémula. Una fina capa de sudor bañaba su rostro y una sensación de vértigo le acosaba sin piedad. Gimió apoyándose en la pared. Maldita fuera la hora en que Kaede había decidido no ir ese día a trabajar, pensó para sí. Sentía una opresión en los costados de su cintura y una suave neblina obnubilaba su vista. Con ojos vidriosos se arrastró apoyado en las paredes y alcanzó el teléfono. Hizo una mueca y soltó un sollozo, el dolor era insoportable aunque la culpabilidad también amenazaba con robarle la razón.

Había mentido, y deliberadamente. Había dicho a Kagome que aún le quedaban seis meses para pasar aquel tiempo con ella, pero bien sabía que una vez que es atacado el hígado, un mes era más bien demasiado tiempo extra. Sólo esperaba que pasara el tiempo de las festividades navideñas, no quería morir en días que deberían ser de entera felicidad para Kagome todos los años de su vida.

Se aferró al mango del teléfono como un salvavidas y jadeó al obligar a su mano apoyada en el sitio donde sentía el inhumano dolor, a moverse hasta los números del aparato. Apretando los dientes para esperar que el pitido cesase y finalmente alguien contestara, esperó pacientemente. Repicó con parsimonia, haciendo creer a Takato que moriría allí mismo. Si tan sólo pudiera…

- ¿Aló? – Contestó una voz femenina al otro lado del auricular.

- Sango… - Gimió Takato. Había decidido llamar a Sango, puesto que sabía que Kagome era muy inconstante con el uso de su celular. Podía olvidársele en cualquier momento, y ahora su vida estaba en riesgo como para intentar averiguar si ese día por gracia divina, ella lo cargaba consigo.

Una pausa se hizo luego del gemido y Takato sólo podía oírse respirar con excesiva dificultad. Su vista fallaba a cada segundo más y más.

- Sr. Takato, ¿está usted bien? – Se escuchó la voz preocupada de Sango.

- Ayúdame… - Dijo antes de soltar el teléfono y desplomarse al suelo, apoyándose en la dura madera de la mesa donde se encontraba el susodicho aparato. Sólo rogaba a Dios que le ayudase hasta llegar al hospital y le atendieran.

A pesar del dolor, sintió de repente cierto alivio aquello que suponía debía darle miedo. Ya no temía a la muerte pero odiaba pensar siquiera en abandonar a Kagome. Él quería ver cuando ella alcanzara la verdadera felicidad. Cuando conociese a alguien que la amara tan profundamente como lo había hecho él desde su nacimiento. Quería asegurarse que alguien cuidaría de ella por él, que alguien le diera su palabra que estaría allí vigilándola y protegiéndola a como diera lugar.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Sabía que aquello era muy difícil que se diese. Ambos siempre habían estado solos, ayudándose mutuamente, sin mayor apoyo que el que vino muchos años después por parte de Sango. Pero en un principio, ellos dos formaban un dúo inseparable, soportando todos los golpes sufridos a lo largo de la vida cuidándose el uno al otro en todo lo que fuese posible. Probablemente muchos casos serían como los suyos, pensó. Quizá hasta Kagome fuese afortunada al poder ya ser una mujer independiente y profesional para cuando él dejara este mundo. No tendría que ser una huérfana menor de edad a la deriva, sino que ya poseía todas las herramientas necesarias para sobrevivir. Sin embargo, también sabía que todo eso no era verdad. Su Kagome aún era aquella niña solitaria que le pedía que jugase con ella a las muñecas…vistiéndolas con ropas oscuras y armándolas con toda clase de instrumentos para que ambos se enzarzaran en un combate imaginario, sólo por diversión. Su labio inferior tembló, amenazando con soltar un sollozo. Que Dios se apiadase de su mezquina alma, él no quería dejarla aún, maldita sea. Sólo pedía el tiempo necesario para saber que la dejaría en buenas manos y ejecutar el plan que hasta entonces sólo había sido una posibilidad. ¿Acaso era un crimen tan grande querer ser un buen padre una última vez?

Sintió sus párpados pesados y poco a poco se fue dejando caer en duermevela, intentando en vano mantener sus sentidos conscientes de su alrededor. La muerte lo quería con ella desde hace tiempo, sólo pedía un poco más de tiempo para hacer una última cosa antes de partir. No deseaba nada más, sólo tiempo.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-

_- ¡Ah! ¡No es justo! ¡Me engatusaste! – Exclamó Kagome viendo como Hakudoshi le había hecho un jaque mate en cuestión de unos pocos minutos. Él sonrió ante su reclamo._

_- Esa es la idea del ajedrez, gitana. – Le dijo con sorna. Ella le miró ceñuda y luego suspiró._

_- Hum. Qué mal. Ya llevaba mi racha de buena suerte. Y… - Dijo alzando una mano para que Hakudoshi no dijese nada antes que ella. – No me vengas con la excusa de que me dejaste ganar. Sabes perfectamente que la segunda ronda la gané limpiamente._

_- De acuerdo. Lo admito. – Sonrió. – Además, si supiera que eres incapaz de ganarme, no habría jugado. Así que el hecho de que lo esté haciendo ahorita da prueba de tu buena habilidad en el ajedrez._

_- Por fin te dignaste a ver la humillante verdad. – Bromeó ella. Él sólo amplió su sonrisa._

_En eso, Kagome paseó la vista alrededor de la acogedora habitación. Era un 23 de diciembre y estaba acompañando a su amigo en su solitaria estadía en aquella gran mansión. Aparentemente, él no acostumbraba a pasar las navidades con algún familiar. Y ella, bien, no podía dejar a su padre, y sabía que igualmente Hakudoshi viajaría para el 25, así que al menos compartiría con él aquella tarde._

_Su hogar era inmenso, pero desde luego, era un Narahashi. Entre la devastadora opulencia que les rodeaba, había un aire sobrio y de buen estilo que a veces hacía sentir a Kagome un poco fuera de lugar. Después de todo, era ya una suerte poder compartir algún gusto con ese futuro magnate. Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que había ingresado en la carrera de Contaduría Pública y pronto, Hakudoshi y ella se iban a graduar. Ya llevaban más de dos años conociéndose y bien, era un muy buen amigo. Uno de los mejores que ha tenido, a decir verdad. Hace algunos meses una idea inquietante le había ido rondando por la mente por eso mismo de ser amigos desde hace tanto._

_Se preguntaba si ellos dos no podrían ser algo más. Bueno, no es que estuviese completamente enamorada de Hakudoshi pero bien…aún era virgen y…si iba a tener oportunidad de perder su virginidad, prefería hacerlo enamorada de una persona como Hakudoshi. Él era guapo, lo reconocía. Sin embargo, la idea de tener un noviazgo fugaz con él no le parecía del todo emocionante como debería serlo. Ellos dos se entendían pero…no había esa "química"-que dice el populacho en general-, con él._

_Quizá deseaba alguien un poco más transparente, franco. Con Hakudoshi había que tener sumo cuidado para interpretar bien las sutiles señales que él pudiese enviar y bueno, ella era una joven normal, no deseaba un complejo acertijo de novio. Después de todo, en lo que su limitada información tenía, entendía que aquello era para disfrutarlo y ser "espontáneo"._

_- Ese debate mental que tienes parece interesante. Inclúyeme. – Le dijo él, sacando de su ensoñación a Kagome. Ella parpadeó algunas veces antes de enfocar su atención en él._

_- No es nada importante. – Mintió. – Sólo… - Pero calló. Ella sabía que sus ofertas eran limitadas. ¿En verdad sería un error garrafal intentarlo con Hakudoshi? – Sólo pensaba que…_

_- Desembucha, gitana. – Le urgió él suavemente. Ella le volvió a mirar a los ojos y tomó aire._

_- Estaba pensando y me preguntaba… ¿tú y yo…bueno, no habría posibilidad de ser algo más o sí? – Inquirió._

_Él pareció sorprenderse porque abrió los ojos un poco más de lo habitual y su mandíbula se tensó._

_- ¿Te has enamorado de mí, Kagome? –Preguntó. Y pese a parecer una pregunta arrogante, no había una sola gota de pedantería o sorna en su voz. Parecía…realmente contrariado, y eso era difícil de ver en él. _

_- No. – Negó ella inmediatamente, sintiéndose algo culpable por ello. – Pero… - Prosiguió encogiéndose de hombros. – Pero no sé, siendo tú alguien tan afín a mí, creí que podría llegar a enamorarme o algo así. Después de todo, si he de tener novio, te prefiero a ti._

_Él sonrió entre aliviado y divertido por su franqueza. En silencio se levantó de su asiento y rodeó la mesita donde se apoyaban las piezas de ajedrez. Puso ambas manos sobre los brazos del sillón, acercando su rostro al de ella mientras la mantenía rodeaba y le miró fijamente._

_- Agradezco tu buena fe en mí. – Dijo sinceramente. – Pero creo que tanto tú como yo sabemos que eso sería un error, ¿no es así? No sería capaz de valorarte y apreciarte como debería hacerlo una pareja. Eres atractiva, no me malinterpretes, pero sabes que yo no podría amarte. – Agregó con expresión seria y algo mortificada. Kagome sonrió y asintió. Sabía que él tenía razón. Posó una mano en su mejilla y le devolvió la mirada._

_- Entiendo. De verdad que lo hago. – Le dijo. Y era cierto, aquello que le decía Hakudoshi no era un rechazo como tal. Él sólo la protegía…de él mismo, y pese a eso, Kagome sabía que quizá lo mejor sería dejarlo así. Quizá en otras circunstancias pudo darse dicha relación amorosa pero era claro que en esa realidad que vivía no podría ser. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y le besó en la frente._

_- Gracias por comprenderme, gitana._

Inuyasha sabía que pronto caería en un estado paranoico pero poco le importaba en ese momento. Empezó desde lo más extremo hasta ir llegando poco a poco a lo razonable. Inició pensando que quizá Kagome era una espía infiltrada de los Narahashi dentro de su empresa, cuyo fin era descubrir como acabar con su imperio empresarial. Pero evidentemente aquello no podía ser porque si era una espía, Hakudoshi no se habría arriesgado a encontrársela en un lugar tan concurrido por altos empresarios y mucho menos invitarlo a la mesa donde ellos dos estaban. A menos que ese fuera su plan inicial para que él evitara sospechas, pero luego él mismo se contradijo al aludir que también, si nunca se hubieran encontrado, Kagome perfectamente estaría libre de sospechas. Así que en conclusión, no era una espía.

Luego pensó que quizá toda su historia fuera verídica y que si tenían tanto tiempo sin hablarse, Hakudoshi entonces la había contactado para proponerle que desde ahora sería su espía en la Corporación Taisho. Pero evidentemente eso era ilógico si lo habían invitado a él a la mesa. Así que con eso, zanjó el tema de los espías… por segunda vez.

Quizá no fueran más que dos ex reencontrándose, pero también lo descartó al verse él implicado allí, puesto que si fuera por eso, él estaría siendo de lamparita y no era precisamente algo armónico con el propósito del encuentro de dos amantes.

Y finalmente, pensó que las intenciones de Hakudoshi iban más allá de su entendimiento, porque el menor de los Narahashi no hacía nada desinteresadamente y le costaba creer que ahora estuviese reformado. Sea como sea, no dejaría que Kagome se le volviera a acercar a él.

- No, bueno, no estuve de acuerdo con la intervención del licenciado que alegaba que Haydèe siempre había sido una imagen conyugal y nunca había asumido el papel de hija adoptiva hacia Edmundo… - Escuchó decir a Kagome cuando Inuyasha finalmente había cesado de forzar a su mente en pensamientos sin sentido y volvía a centrar su atención en ella. ¿Él en algún momento dijo que había sido un ratón de biblioteca? Lamentaba el hecho de que así fuera, no era más que una imitación barata de uno. Kagome, _ella sí_ era una erudita, al parecer.

Empezó a ir tomando fragmentos de la conversación y finalmente se ubicó en espacio y tiempo para intervenir.

- Me parece que el hecho de que el Conde de Montecristo haya surgido de un hecho real corresponde a la idea de la necesidad del hombre de la búsqueda de esos valores mismos de justicia y lealtad. – Empezó a intervenir a Inuyasha, sonriendo triunfalmente al ver a Kagome sorprendida por su entendimiento en el tema. Por Dios, no era un erudito, era evidente, pero tampoco se iba a quedar escuchando como un lerdo como ambos hablaban. Además, era una suerte que en verdad conociera del tema y haya visto ese documental.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-

Una vez terminada la animada charla, Hakudoshi permitió que Inuyasha se llevara a Kagome consigo a la empresa. Ella reía animada cuando cruzaban la calle hasta el vehículo de él.

- Vaya, jamás creí que disfrutaría de ese almuerzo con tu presencia. Hay que reconocerte como una persona verdaderamente letrada, si eres pedante por eso, al menos tienes razón de serlo. – Dijo ella… en lo que Inuyasha tradujo como algo semejante a un elogio, si no la malinterpretaba. Sonrió divertido abriéndole la puerta caballerosamente.

- Desde luego, soy tan encantador que me sorprende que ahora es que puedas reconocerlo. – Dijo en broma. Ella le sonrió.

- No te des tantos aires, puede que me arrepienta cuando esté más sobria y se me haya pasado el efecto de la copa de vino. – Se burló.

- Con más razón hay que disfrutar de las cosas maravillosas que nos da la vida. – Bromeó él una vez dentro del auto.

Observó a Kagome durante un momento y sintió que ella era mucho más de lo que aparentaba, pese a que fuese algo que ya sabía desde un principio. Sentía una extraña sensación en su presencia y ella siempre se las arreglaba para hacerlo preguntarse concienzudamente el porqué ella era más afín a él que cualquier persona que hubiese conocido.

Evidentemente él no era un esnobista, por mucho que aquella imagen se la hubiesen querido adjudicar año tras año desde el inicio de su vida pública, después de todo, no podía pretender mostrarse como hombre de sangre azul si fue su padre el que amasó la gran fortuna y el que construyó el famoso imperio empresarial Taisho. Él sólo "gozó el beneficio obtenido" al menos, en lo que se refiere a nivel material, pero desde niño sabía que no importaba que tan alto llegase, simple y llanamente seguía siendo un hombre, un ser inherente a los cambios ambientales, un ser que perfectamente pertenecía a la misma raza humana, en fin, no había perdido del todo su rastro de conciencia de quién era realmente. Y Kagome parecía pertenecer también a ese grupo, que no es más ni menos, no tiene falsa modestia ni tampoco es arrogante, se muestra y se valora por lo que es y por saber para qué es buena. Nada más.

Y allí radicaba el problema, se dijo. Ella empezaba a hacérsele necesaria, empezaba a tenerle afecto y en realidad se compadecía de su peliaguda situación con su padre y el resto de su familia distanciada. Ella tomaba sus decisiones sin arrepentirse, siempre atenta a solucionar sus conflictos con la mayor eficacia posible, y sorprendentemente parecía lograrlo la mayoría de las veces. No era una mujer débil, definitivamente. Y eso él lo valoraba profundamente, porque rara vez conocía a una mujer con el tesón como con el que ella llevaba su vida, si es que había alguna realmente equiparable a Kagome.

De repente, una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza y entornó los ojos. Estaba harto de ser convencional para intentar que su padre pudiera al menos decirle que lo hizo bien alguna vez, estaba harto de verse limitado simplemente por pertenecer a una familia económicamente poderosa. Estaba harto de ser quién era. Y Kagome le daba la oportunidad de mostrarse como un hombre totalmente nuevo.

- ¿Qué te ha picado? – Logró inquirir ella completamente extrañada al ver la mirada tan intensa que le lanzaba Inuyasha, no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse. Y también percibió el momento en que al parecer una importante idea cruzó los ojos de Inuyasha como un rayo y como luego le sonreía de una forma desconocida para Kagome, un tanto…amenazante.

- He tomado una decisión. Con respecto a ti, de hecho. – Dijo en tono solemne mientras encendía el carro con excesiva parsimonia. Ella aumentó más su reticencia pero su locuaz imprudencia pudo más que la sensatez que exclamaba a gritos en su conciencia.

- ¿Cuál será? – Preguntó recelosa. Parecía que un alocado pensamiento había atravesado la mente de Inuyasha desde que había entrado al interior del vehículo y se había ensimismado durante unos instantes. Era…desconcertante.

- Cambiaré de táctica, necesito conseguir mis objetivos con más celeridad de la que pretendía. – Explicó aún de forma ambigua. Kagome sintió como las facciones de él se relajaban pero esa peligrosa resolución se mantenía en su mirada. Sin aguantar más aquel juego de palabras, se decidió por ser directa.

- Dispara. – Ordenó urgiéndolo. Él rió ante su tono impaciente.

- Es evidente que mi método de camarería y el de hacerme el idiota no han servido de mucho, más que para ser objeto de burlas por tu parte. Me has obligado a tomar el camino un tanto más…peligroso. A ver, Kagome, te mereces mi franqueza: me has terminado gustando, maldita sea. Por tanto, o nos definimos o hasta aquí, pero no deseo más medias tientas, ¿sí se entiende?

Ella inmediatamente frunció el ceño.

- ¿De qué demonios estás…? – Pero no terminó su frase al escucharse a sí misma lanzar un grito ahogado cuando Inuyasha tomó su rostro en sus manos y acercó sus labios a los suyos, haciendo más que claras sus intenciones.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-

- Oh, Dios mío, Kagome, ¡Contesta, maldita sea! – Gritó Sango mirando furibunda su delicado celular rosado claro. Cerró la carcasa de dicho aparato como si se tratara de la navaja suiza más afilada en la tierra, dándose por vencida de que para que un celular le fuese realmente útil a Kagome, habría que atárselo al cuello y conseguirle una batería que durara eternamente.

Miró en derredor de forma inexpresiva mientras algunas personas se le habían quedado observando recelosas por sus gritos de lunática a su celular, pero ellos no tenían derecho a juzgarla. No cuando el Sr. Takato se debatía entre la vida y la muerte detrás de la sala de emergencias.

Y justo cuando iba a comprarse un agrio café nuevamente, entrando de nuevo en el hospital, sólo pudo divisar una leve sombra antes de chocar contra alguien y escuchar como un líquido se derramaba en su blusa blanca…su nueva y costosísima blusa blanca. Alzó la vista como mujer vanidosa y ultrajada que se sentía ante tal horrible acontecimiento, porque, vamos, se sabía que eso era lo que menos debería importarle en esos momentos pero… era su blusa, se dijo queriendo gimotear por ello. Apenas y de lo enojada que estaba, sólo pudo divisar que era un hombre contra quien había dado, y sin esperar a más empezó su retahíla.

- Mire, señor, no tiene usted derecho a… - Pero se calló abruptamente al terminar de ser consciente de quien era el sujeto contra quien había chocado. Unos profundos ojos azules le miraban con claro interés mientras una suave sonrisa conmiserativa adornaba sus finos y aristocráticos labios.

- Permítame disculparme, señorita. Es evidente que estaba distraído y lamento profusamente haberle arruinado su indumentaria. Ruego ser digno de su perdón. – Dijo en un tono de voz casi acariciante.

¡Oh, diablos! Pensó Sango, cualquier hombre de aquella imagen de revista y que le supiera hablar de esa manera podría lograr el perdón del más acerado tribunal. Especialmente, si daba la casualidad de quien tomara el mando fuera una jueza.

- Perdón concedido, no se preocupe. – Dijo haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano, intentando parecer que le restaba importancia mientras que muy en su interior aún lloraba su preciosa blusa otrora blanca. En eso, reparó que aún tenía que localizar a Kagome, demonios. Dejaría el café para otro momento. – Ahora, si me disculpa, debo ir a hacer unas cuantas llamadas. Hasta luego.

- Espere. – Se apresuró aquel hombre a retenerla por un brazo pero de forma tan delicada que Sango se sintió desahuciada cuando le soltó. Vaya, se estaba convirtiendo en una patética solterona blandengue, maldición. – Estoy algo perdido y yo también deseo hacer unas cuantas llamadas, pero se me ha informado que tengo que salir del edificio para ello. Creo que es algo evidente pero bien, no he estado en un hospital desde hace mucho. Estoy llegando de un largo viaje y he tenido un desagradable infortunio. Si me pudiera ayudar durante unos minutos_, s'il vous plaît_…

Un momento, se dijo Sango recordando vagamente que Kagome ahora usaba esa expresión francesa. ¿Aquel tipo era francés? No podía ser. Indudablemente era alguna mezcla de razas, pero tenía algo de japonés.

- Disculpe, de verdad en este momento estoy un tanto atareada y… - Sí, mejor no seguir la tentación, se dijo.

- Miroku Houshi. – Se presentó abruptamente alargándole una mano. Sango le miró dicha extremidad atónita y un tanto interesada, admitía. El hombre tenía una mano blanca y dedos finos y delgados, manos de pianista, pensó entrando en una ensoñación inesperada. Y así como entró, se salió. No era momento de coqueteos. Ella le estrechó la mano y le miró recelosa.

- Sango Taijiya. Un momento, ¿usted no es…? – Empezó ella haciendo memoria.

- Dr. Houshi, licenciado en ciencias políticas, economista y accionista de la Corporación Taisho. Sí, el mismo. – Le sonrió. – Disculpe que sea franco, pero prefería ahorrarle el gasto de neuronas intentando hacer memoria de quien soy yo.

Sango quedó boquiabierta. Él no sólo era un genio en política y economía –lo admiraba, de verdad que el trabajo de ese hombre era apabullante y maravilloso-, sino que si era también accionista de la empresa de los Taisho, ese tipo tendría contacto con Inuyasha.

Rápidamente sus neuronas hicieron clic exitosamente y finalmente vio a ese hombre con mejores ojos de los que hubiera querido.

- Entonces usted conoce a Inuyasha. ¿Desea llamar por teléfono? Pues bien, sígame. – Dijo jalándolo de un brazo arrastrándolo a grandes zancadas por los pasillos fúnebres del hospital mientras que un aturdido y perplejo Miroku la seguía sin mediar palabra.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-

No fue un beso suave ni tierno, sino uno directo, franco, sin dar oportunidad de malinterpretar intenciones, que era lo que sospechaba Kagome de Inuyasha. Al parecer él usó un camino recto para llegar a ella, sin molestarse en darle rodeos durante un tiempo demasiado prolongado. Y bien, ella tampoco es que estaba descontenta por el hecho, en realidad se sentía en la gloria al sentir los labios de él rozar los suyos, y definitivamente tocó el cielo cuando su lengua también entró en juego.

Kagome ya le había echado los brazos al cuello a Inuyasha no sin antes dudar antes de mostrarse tan osada. Era evidente que aquello no podía conllevar a nada bueno. Ella no era tan visceral ni mucho menos tan lanzada. Cada una de sus parejas había sido examinada bajo la implacable lupa de los pros y los contras posibles en un candidato a novio. Y además, parecía que Inuyasha o estuviese siendo espontáneo o…hubiera hecho un plan deliberado. El problema es que no podía pensar con claridad con una lengua intrusa asediando el interior de su propia boca –cosa para nada repugnante, hay que aclarar-. Oh sí, las cosas habían subido de tono, lo admitía, pero él cada vez la estrechaba más contra su cuerpo, haciéndole completamente imposible intentar resistirse.

Y siendo sincera, ¿para qué resistirse? ¿Ya había empezado, no? Era una ridiculez echarse para atrás como una mojigata luego de ello, haciéndose la horrorizada. En realidad, pretendía disfrutar del momento, todo lo que se pudiera, se dijo soltando un suspiro entrecortado contra la boca de él.

Y como si fuese protagonista de una mala película romántica, escuchó el sonido de un celular. Y no precisamente suyo.

_Dejà vú_

Escuchó como Inuyasha gruñía contra su boca, intentando ignorar al artefacto timbrando. Y en realidad, a ella no le costó demasiado estar de acuerdo con dicha idea. Pero luego de unos cuantos segundos donde el persistente aparatito seguía sonando, tuvieron que separarse.

Kagome lentamente abrió los ojos mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire intentando normalizar su respiración e igualmente, intentar así borrar la expresión de bobalicona aturdida que seguramente tendría en el rostro. Aunque, francamente, tenía derecho a tener cara de bobalicona aturdida, a decir verdad. Al menos tenía una muy buena razón para ello.

Para Inuyasha no fue tampoco fácil separarse de Kagome y el primer impulso que tuvo fue el de lanzar el condenado celular por la ventana del auto, pero lo que lo hizo desistir de aquella idea fue ver el nombre que se mostraba en la pantalla exterior de su celular. Después de todo, tenía dos semanas sin saber de Miroku. Así que, muy a su pesar, atendió la llamada.

- ¿Aló? Miroku, ¿y eso que…? – Pero detuvo el trivial saludo al escuchar una tercera voz impaciente, específicamente una voz femenina en lo que presumía sería justo al lado de Miroku.

- Hola, Inuyasha. A decir verdad, aquí hay una señorita que desea hablar contigo. Se llama Sango Taijiya, ¿le conoces? – Inquirió él en su tono siempre tranquilo. Inuyasha frunció el ceño extrañado, ¿Sango? ¿_esa_ Sango?

- Sí, pásamela. – Dijo automáticamente.

Kagome esperaba mirando por la ventana, intentando no prestar demasiada atención a la llamada de Inuyasha, cosa que no se le hizo particularmente difícil, porque, luego de la euforia del momento, empezó a ver que el beso si la había afectado más de lo que estaría dispuesta a admitir, sin contar que ahora su mente era un completo caos. Porque, una cosa era estar emparejada con un emm… gerente de una pequeña empresa, un colega, incluso algún que otro médico, ¿por qué no? Pero… bien, Inuyasha no era un simple hombre trabajador de clase media, o con suerte clase media alta. Era un magnate, o al menos, hijo de uno e inminente heredero de una basta fortuna sin contar una empresa operando para el mercado nacional e internacional. Suspiró sintiéndose molestamente confusa, no le gustaba esos momentos de obnubilación, quería pensar, quería irse a casa y sopesar su situación. Sí, eso haría, iría a casa.

Empezó a voltear el rostro para mirar a Inuyasha mientras empezaba con su petición.

- Inuyasha, yo la verdad… - Pero se detuvo al ver el rostro pálido y los ojos abiertos con claro asombro en él. Dios Santo, esa no era una expresión precisamente común en Inuyasha.

- Dios mío… - Le escuchó murmurar. Empezó a sentir como un hilo de frío miedo traicionero empezaba a asentarse en su estómago.

- Inuyasha, ¿qué sucede? – Preguntó, temiendo desde ya cualquier respuesta. Él pareció aterrizar a Tierra nuevamente una vez que lo llamó, puesto que desde que había dejado su celular a un lado había sido incapaz de modular palabra.

- Kagome, yo… - Empezó a decir. Pero se detuvo quizá arrepintiéndose de lo que iba a decir. Finalmente, volvió a alzar la vista a ella. – Tu padre. – Le dijo luego de un instante más de vacilación.

Y esas únicas dos palabras fueron capaces de hacerle casi desfallecer y volverle repentinamente vulnerable. Dios mío, ¿qué había ocurrido? Se preguntó ella en silencio incapaz de decir palabra alguna.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-

**¡Hola! ¡Por fin actualicé! Hasta yo me sorprendo del hecho, a decir verdad ñ.ñU Lamentablemente estaba ocupada y corta de inspiración estas últimas semanas, hasta que hoy algún ser divino se apiadó de mi mente en blanco xD Así que bueno, ahí lo tienen, hubo beso. Quizá no demasiado tiempo para procesarlo pero bueno, hubo beso, así que legalmente les cumplí ñ.ñU No hubo como tal escena de celos de comentarios sarcásticos como se esperaba, pero ya ven que Hakudoshi es absolutamente diplomático, además, Inuyasha tenía su propio asunto con el rollo de los espías :P Bueno, con respecto a mis otros fics –abandonados-, no sé cuando actualizaré, porque apenas y salió algo con este, así que ya veremos, pero como la próxima semana la tengo libre (O) luego de desarrollar un cuadro de estrés agudo ante las clases xD, pues, creo que me dará chance de escribir algo n.n Muy bien, ahora vamos con los reviews recibidos, que, una vez más, agradezco infinitamente. Muchas gracias a:**

**Setsuna17, Lorena, ****PaauLaa ! :D, DabuRu-Tamashi** (_No hubo para hoy escena de celos, pero bueh, ya tendré oportunidad de poner una ;)_, **bela123, krazygirl140** _(al menos se sabe que es persistente xD__**)**_**, Diosa Galaxy, luluzha** _(hasta el momento no tengo a Kikyo en mis planes, no hay problema n.n)_, **Silvemy89, Camiiih** _(Bienvenida n.n, sí, es que me parecía incoherente que al menos padre e hija no se parecieran en algo ñ.ñU__**)**_**, MandyValeria** _(educada la mayoría de las veces, tierna, pues, esperemos sentadas, por si acaso xD)_, **CaritoAC** _(mi manzana de la discordia es muy diplomático pero se las arregla para dejar sus espinitas por allá xD)_, **KaoruRurouni24, kagomekaoru** (_jamás me enfadarías, si ya hasta te he agarrado cariño n.n)_, **Nagisa-chan** _(Bienvenida a mi fic, y la verdad creo que es más improvisado que preparado, pero bueno xD_), **Amis cr, esther23, Roycerezo.**


	9. Mi realidad

Juego de Voluntades

**Juego de Voluntades**

**Mi realidad**

De camino al hospital tanto Inuyasha como Kagome iban en un sepulcral silencio. Ninguno era capaz de hablar y Kagome ya se sentía lo suficientemente miserable como para siquiera intentar emitir palabra y agravar su situación. Ya ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar los hilillos de lágrimas silenciosas que salían de sus acuosos ojos. Sólo sentía como las manos puestas en su regazo se iban humedeciendo cada vez más por las gotas que caían de su rostro y como cada una de ellas posiblemente representaba cada uno de sus preciados recuerdos con su padre quebrándose como frágiles piezas de cristal.

No se había molestado en responderle a Inuyasha cuando le aclaró que su padre estaba vivo, pero que estaba en el hospital. Y a pesar del pánico, una pesada tranquilidad, equivalente a un yunque asentado en su estómago le aseguraba que aún no había llegado la hora para su padre. Y ella implacablemente se aferró a esa afirmación, de lo contrario perdería cualquier contacto con la realidad y sucumbiría a un cuadro de demencia. Eso era seguro, puesto que estaba conciente que aquella imagen tortuosamente silenciosa que daba no era más que el cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados que iban hirviendo a fuego lento en su interior, esperando algún pequeño catalizador que les hiciera explotar cual bomba atómica.

Sintió que finalmente de sus labios salió un gemido estrangulado que no pudo contener y sintió miedo al saber que su mundo se resquebrajaba y ella estaba impotente. Sabía que no había esperanza alguna acerca de cuanto pudiese durar su padre, más que la intervención divina de algún ser bondadoso. Y a partir de ello, empezó a rezar. En realidad, se sentía hipócrita puesto que había perdido la fe hace tiempo, cuando su madre murió y no hubo ser sobrenatural que se apiadase de una pequeña niña solitaria. Sintió que aquel Dios le tenía cierto odio o creía que hizo algo lo suficientemente malo como para castigarla de esa manera.

Y pese a que luego comprendió que todos aquellos pensamientos eran errados, no se sintió con el valor de volver a intentarlo en religión alguna. Pero ahora sabía que sólo de alguien más poderoso pendía la decisión de si su padre moría o no. Otro sollozo brotó de su garganta ante aquella realidad. No había nada en este mundo que pudiera hacer más que rezar para intentar ayudar a su progenitor. Que inútil y patética se sentía, reconoció ocultando su rostro entre sus frías y húmedas palmas.

Y justo cuando estaba llegando a tener la certeza de que caía en un abismo profundo sin tener nada de donde sujetarse para resistir, sintió que la calidez de otro ser humano la inundaba cuando alguien más retiró suavemente una de las manos que tenía pegadas al rostro y como luego la envolvía en el calor de la suya propia.

En eso reparó que aún Inuyasha estaba junto a ella, y a pesar de que en otras circunstancias ese apoyo lo hubiese rechazado a como diera lugar, sintió que aquella era la única salida que se le ofrecía y se aferró a él como si fuese un ancla y finalmente se atrevió a mirar más allá de sus ojos ahora más dorados y profundos que nunca, reparando que ya estaban en el hospital.

- No sé…no sé cómo… - Barbotó sintiéndose furiosa por ser incapaz de formar alguna frase coherente, apretando así su agarre a Inuyasha. Él pareció entenderle pese a todo.

- No te preocupes. Bajaremos y ambos iremos hasta allá. Aún así, debes intentar encontrar el equilibrio nuevamente, y sabes que no me refiero sólo al físico. Ahora no es momento de resquebrajarse, Kagome. Si en algún momento se necesitó más de tu fortaleza, es ahora. No puedes abandonar a tu padre a la deriva porque prefieres cerrarte al mundo en este instante. – Le dijo con una resolución inquebrantable en su mirada.

Y a pesar de que sentía que más que apoyo, lo que le daba era una regañina, en su nublada mente aceptó que tenía razón. Debía encontrar nuevamente aquella conexión con el mundo que tanto necesitaba. Sino por ella, al menos por su querido papá. Así que decidida, enfocó su mirada en la de él, que se la sostuvo sin vacilación.

- Muy bien. – Asintió con resolución sintiendo que sus fantasmas se iban retirando poco a poco. – Prometo no aislarme de la realidad. Pero tú… - Continuó. – Jamás, nunca, en ningún momento de tu existencia vuelvas a regañarme, ¿ha quedado claro?

Él se limitó a mostrarle una sonrisa sesgada antes de bajarse del vehículo y rodearlo para abrirle la puerta y tenderle la mano.

- Deja el orgullo a un lado por un momento, reconoce que a veces todo el mundo necesita que le espabilen un poco, pese a que el regaño pueda provenir de vez en cuando de la persona que menos imaginas, ¿no es cierto?

-I-I-I-I-I-

- ¡Kagome! – Chilló Sango lanzándose a sus brazos sin vacilación, haciéndola trastabillar por la fuerza empleada por su amiga. Sin embargo, fue incapaz de responderle al saludo, puesto que aunque no estaba cayendo en un abismo como al principio, sentía que aún no era parte real de todo lo que acontecía. - ¿Dónde habías estado? Que bueno que ya estás aquí. El Sr. Takato estaba muy mal cuando lo encontré, y aún no han dicho nada de su estado.

En eso Kagome percibió que a pesar de que Sango no lloraba ni se mostraba compungida, un leve temblor en su voz y una frialdad poco común en sus manos delataba su miedo. Intentó sonreírle para no hacerla sentir peor.

- He olvidado mi celular. Anduve, bueno, yo… he estado ocupada. – Se limitó a decir, sabiendo que una explicación más larga sólo saldría en forma de palabras inconexas. Hizo amago de sonrisa una vez más. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?

- Ummm… desde esta mañana, no sabría decirte la hora exacta. Todo ha sucedido de forma vertiginosa y no estoy del todo con los pies en la Tierra. – Calló por un momento como intentando organizar sus ideas y finalmente volvió a levantar la vista con un nuevo brillo en su mirada. – Ah, Kagome, te quiero presentar al Dr. Houshi, él es accionista de la empresa Taisho y por él fue que pude dar con el número de celular de Inuyasha.

Kagome miró un poco más allá de su amiga y observó a un hombre de una complexión similar a la de Inuyasha de cabellos oscuros y ojos claros. Todo un Adonis, pensó de forma sorprendentemente indiferente ante el encanto que exudaba aquel hombre. Y en verdad así era, aquel sujeto destilaba un carisma irresistible y no le pasó desapercibido el interés que encerraba el tono empleado por Sango. Finalmente, se obligó a sonreírle al susodicho.

- Mucho gusto, Lic. Kagome Higurashi, contador público. – Dijo monótonamente.

- Miroku Houshi. Lamento mucho su situación, Srta. – Dijo con un ademán para dar mayor énfasis a sus palabras. El hombre parecía comportarse impecablemente, notó Kagome. – No sé demasiados detalles para no violentar su privacidad, pero creo tener cierta idea de cómo debe sentirse, puesto que yo me encontré en una situación similar recientemente.

El último comentario acaparó la atención de Kagome.

- ¿En verdad? ¿Y cómo terminó todo?

Lo observó meter las manos en sus bolsillos, adoptando una posición más informal, para alivio de Kagome, que ya empezaba a sentirse en una novela histórica ante tanta elegancia en sus movimientos.

- Me gustaría mentirle y decirle que terminó de forma favorecedora, pero temo que sería inapropiado. Desafortunadamente mi tía, que en este caso fue la que enfermó gravemente, murió hace tres semanas. Mi familia aún siente su pérdida. Espero sinceramente que usted corra con mejor suerte.

Kagome a pesar de las palabras alentadoras sintió que algo la golpeaba en el pecho como un puñal asentándose en su corazón ante el final relatado por el socio de la corporación Taisho, después de todo, era un final mucho más común y probable que el que ella esperaba para sí.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño al percatarse del cambio de expresión de Kagome y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

- Bien Miroku, siempre con comentarios inoportunos, ¿no? – Dijo lanzándole una mirada cargada de significado. – Veo que sigues igual, me alegro. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos y dentro de un momento intentaremos averiguar el estado del Sr. Takato, les parece bien?

Observó con alivio que nadie oponía resistencia.

-I-I-I-I-

Sesshomaru lanzó una pequeña pelota amarilla que rebotó en la pared de su amplia oficina volviendo en un fluido movimiento a sus manos nuevamente, repitiendo así esta acción una y otra vez mientras meditaba ya en la soledad de su vasta empresa.

Sentía que se sumergía en un laberinto sin salida al intentar resolver sus problemas con Rin. Intentaba descifrar así como hacía con sus problemas de negocios las diversas salidas o posibles salidas a su crítica situación. El detalle era que con Rin las cosas nunca eran tan simples.

Se concentró en el ruido sordo que causaba el impacto de la pelota contra la blanca e inmaculada pared sin darse por vencido ante su dilema. Recordó vagamente algunas de las peculiares características de Rin y alcanzó a entender que la mayoría de sus manías y costumbres eran parte de su encanto. De aquella Rin desenvuelta y desfachatada que no vacilaba en dar la cara a sus problemas con sorprendente aplomo. Y -reconoció con una amarga sonrisa-, que probablemente el mayor problema de todos los que tuvo que enfrentar hubiese sido él mismo.

Objetivamente, sabía que su situación hubiera podido tomar otro rumbo con alguna terapia de pareja, o en su defecto, intentando por su parte de ceder un poco a las exigencias de Rin, que tampoco eran demasiado frecuentes. Por un tiempo quiso culpar a Kagura de todo lo que le acontecía, más sin embargo no la dejó como se hubiera pensado, puesto que continuó con ella todo este tiempo en el que Rin estuvo ausente debido a que ella era como una sustituta poco exigente y se conformaba con las migajas que él le daba pero… eso no era lo que quería para su vida.

Francamente, no creía que Rin con un leve cortejo cayera rendida a sus pies una segunda vez. Sería de necios hacer algo así y estaba consciente de ello, aunque tampoco quería seguir siendo atormentado por su pasado. Probablemente lo mejor sería intentar reconciliarse con ella, al menos, tener un trato tranquilo cuando se encontrasen y así poder dar un mejor ejemplo a su hijo. Aunque sentía que esa perspectiva de solución no era suficiente. El quería más. Quería… realmente no lo sabía, o prefería no saberlo porque sentía que la respuesta era un deseo demasiado arriesgado para alguien como él.

Miró desapasionadamente el reloj de su oficina y observó que ya eran las nueve y media de la noche. Vaya piltrafa estaba hecho, pensó. Consumiendo su tiempo dentro de cuatro paredes impersonales como uno de los tantos desgraciados empresarios de los que tanto se burló en sus años de soltería.

En eso, escuchó como tocaban levemente la puerta y sin siquiera meditar su respuesta, ordenó pasar a la persona que lo esperaba.

- Sesshomaru. – Musitó Rin entrando en el recinto.

El aludido ladeó el rostro en dirección al umbral de la puerta y observó la esbelta figura de su ex. Ella con paso desenvuelto caminó hasta posarse frente a él con el escritorio de caoba maciza de por medio.

- Me has llamado. – Dijo ella.

- Y has venido. ¿Por qué? – Inquirió con auténtica curiosidad. Ella sonrió tristemente.

- Algunas costumbres no cambian, ¿no es verdad? – Le miró. – Sabes que estaría aquí en menos de lo que canta un gallo al haberme llamado. Siempre fue así y creo que ya no puedo cambiar eso. ¿Cuál es el motivo de todo esto?

- ¿Quieres hacer un pacto conmigo? – Le preguntó. Ella le observó un largo rato en silencio. Finalmente sonrió de forma trémula y le miró con inconfundible dolor.

- La última vez que hice algún trato contigo perdí mi corazón a cambio de un espejismo. ¿Qué deseas ahora, Sesshomaru? ¿Mi alma a cambio de algo similar?

- Quizá fue algo más que un espejismo- Murmuró. - Te quiero a ti. – Respondió simplemente. Rin abrió mucho los ojos, completamente incrédula, luego, adoptó una estudiada careta de frialdad similar a la usada por su ex.

- ¿Con que me quieres, Sesshomaru? ¿Y qué darías tú a cambio? ¿Un trozo de las riquezas del mundo?

- Estoy dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio. – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. – No creí justo irme por las ramas en una situación tan crítica, así que te estoy hablando con total honestidad, no veo otra salida.

Ella le sonrió con dolor.

- Lo que quieres, Sesshomaru, no es a mí, es a lo que yo te hacía sentir. Entiende que ahora no puedo ser tu entretenimiento personal nuevamente. No sé verdaderamente por qué has decidido de entre tantos millones de mujeres que hay en el mundo, perseguirme a mí. Aunque ni sé para qué me molesto en rechazar tu propuesta, igualmente irás tras de mí, ¿no es cierto? Soy un objetivo y esto ya es una cacería. – Lo observó por un momento y al ver que el no refutaba lo dicho, continuó. – _S'il vous plaît_, ten en cuenta que no soy una presa nueva, así que si lo haces todo para hacerme daño deliberadamente, ten en cuenta que ya he sufrido más por ti que cualquier persona que hayas podido conocer hasta ahora y que no sabría si para una segunda vez pueda dar batalla al dolor como ahora.

Ella dio media vuelta y se dispuso a caminar hacia la salida cuando se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Sesshomaru.

- En una cacería verdaderamente difícil, la presa tiene sus propias armas, por lo que, tanto el cazador como el objetivo tienen el mismo riesgo al sumergirse en esa actividad. Y no deseo hacerte daño, _cherie_, a ninguno de los dos. – Dijo mirándola con determinación.

Rin aspiró hondo y él la observó dirigirse nuevamente a la puerta con los hombros rectos y un andar preciso. Ya en el umbral, ella volvió su rostro al de él una vez más y mediante una última mirada se selló un desafío que prometía ponerlos a prueba a ambos más allá de cualquier límite que hubiesen conocido.

-I--I--I-

Kagome tamborileó con sus dedos sobre su bolso una vez más mientras sentía pasar los minutos de forma larga y dolorosamente lenta. Miró de reojo a sus compañeros y quiso sonreír en ese momento ante la escena de un Miroku y una Sango enfrascado en su propio mundo mientras hablaban. Sí sentía la aprensión de Sango ante las noticias aún por venir, pero veía que mayor parte de la tensión que tenía en un principio se había distendido con la conversación. Quizá también ayudaba que acababan de avisarles que Takato estaba estable pero que por lo pronto aún no podían visitarlo. Fuera como fuera, aquello era algo mejor que estar a la deriva y evidentemente ese pequeño alivio que recibieron fue lo que propició aquella perceptiblemente agradable conversación. Así que para no seguir divagando en posibilidades trágicas y sufrir de un ataque de nervios, decidió seguir el ejemplo de su amiga.

Ladeó el rostro hacia Inuyasha y observó como él metódicamente iba deshaciendo en minúsculos trocitos de papel una servilleta que alcanzó en la cafetería del hospital. A ella aún le parecía increíble que un hombre de tan alta sociedad como él pudiese relacionarse con ella. Porque, de acuerdo, estaba Hakudoshi, pero en su caso se conocieron siendo universitarios, pero ahora las oportunidades de entablar una relación con alguien tan poderoso parecían inverosímiles.

De cualquier modo Inuyasha había sido una ayuda invaluable y sabía reconocérselo. Por tanto, inhaló aire y decidió hablar con él en ese momento.

- ¿Sabías que la voz femenina provoca agotamiento en el cerebro masculino? Según un estudio, el tono de la voz femenina posee sonidos más complejos que la masculina, por eso toma toda el área auditiva del cerebro masculino, mientras que la voz del hombre sólo ocupa el área subtalámica.

Tal comentario atrapó completamente la atención de Inuyasha, que ladeó el rostro y la miró como si fuera un espécimen que nunca antes había sido visto en la Tierra.

- ¿Y eso se relaciona con…? – Inquirió haciendo un ademán. Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Me volveré loca si no hago algo que me distraiga durante un momento. Y pensé que dicha información llamaría tu atención lo suficiente para que nos dispusiéramos a charlar, aunque sea de estupideces y banalidades. Ten en cuenta que no puedo analizar alguna obra de Voltaire en este preciso instante.

- Vale. – Sonrió. – A ver… - Se dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. - ¿Qué crees que pasará con nosotros si, bueno, retomamos lo que estaba pasando en el carro?

Kagome le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

- Te dije que era de estupideces. No de eso, pero bueno, ya que estamos… ¿Quieres mi más sincera opinión?

- Aunque no lo quisiera, me la darás. – Observó él sin alterarse.

- Buen punto. En fin, sabes que yo bueno… emm…digamos que soy algo peculiar. – Empezó.

- Se te podría considerar lunática si no se te conoce bien. – Aclaró él ante la mirada asesina de Kagome.

- De acuerdo, pero podías haber utilizado un poco más de sutileza en tu observación. – Dijo resentida. – Lo cierto es que si en verdad somos compatibles, no veo problemas en el intentarlo, considerando que conoces todo lo que acontece en mi vida y no has salido huyendo aterrorizado como si yo fuera madre soltera, así que no lo descarto por completo. Pero, ¿no crees que el hecho de que bueno… tú estás nadando en dinero y yo sólo soy una simple mortal influye?

- Supongo que podría obstaculizar hasta cierto punto. Pero bueno, si hasta los reyes se están casando con plebeyos, ¿por qué lo mío contigo tendría que ser tan revolucionario? Creo que en este caso deberíamos ser más, no sé, espontáneos, ¿no crees?

"Espontáneos", Kagome casi se atragantó ante el término. Eso es algo que siempre había idealizado en toda relación, el ser completamente sinceros entre sí y poder mostrarse tal y como es. Y hasta el momento, su relación con Inuyasha era un ejemplo exacto de dicha palabra. Quizá no fuese tan descabellado después de todo.

- ¿Srta. Higurashi? – Preguntó una enfermera que se le había acercado.

Kagome dejó de sopesar el asunto y levantó rápidamente la vista a la mujer menuda vestida de blanco.

- Ya puede pasar a ver al Sr. Higurashi. – Avisó ella con voz monótona pero cuyo significado hizo que a Kagome le diera un vuelco el corazón.

Debía seguir con su vida, sí, era cierto. Pero quizá todo fuese un poco más sencillo intentando ser normal por primera vez en su existencia.

-I--I--I--I-

- Mamá, estás muy callada. – Observó el niño mientras se llevaba la cuchara a la boca.

Rin levantó brevemente la vista hacia él y luego la volvió a bajar a su plato con una expresión vacía en sus pupilas. Aún así, intentó sonreírle a Kiyoshi.

- Lo siento, cariño. Estoy algo preocupada, eso es todo. – Dijo para luego picotear con el tenedor su comida, sin llevar bocado a la boca.

- ¿Por qué estás preocupada? ¿Es por papá? – Inquirió.

Rin no dejaba de sorprenderse de la precoz perspicacia de su hijo. Finalmente levantó la cabeza con expresión abatida y mirada resignada.

- Tiene que ver con él, pero pronto lo solucionaré, ya verás. – Dijo con una trémula sonrisa.

- Ve con él entonces. ¿Qué estás esperando?

Rin lo meditó por un minuto. Pero no, ahora era momento de que Sesshomaru actuara. Aunque si fuese por él, durará al menos una semana deliberando el asunto. Después de todo, sabía que él se tomaba muy en serio cualquier desafío. Pero aún así, quizá su hijo tuviera razón, probablemente lo más recomendable no sería alejarse huyendo sino tratar de sondear el terreno del otro y determinar una estrategia específica, cual verdadera cacería. Esta vez su sonrisa sí fue sincera cuando se dirigió a Kiyoshi.

- Mi amor, eres un niño muy inteligente. ¿Lo sabías, verdad? – No esperó respuesta y amplió más su sonrisa. – Quizá tengas razón, mañana mismo me pongo manos a la obra, y probablemente me puedas ayudar. ¿Qué dices?

- Está bien. – Dijo el niño con expresión algo curiosa en el rostro.

-I-I-I-I-I-

Kagome sintió vértigo y esperó por un momento a que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Finalmente, se obligó a sí misma a respirar hondo y entrar en la fría estancia. Caminó con pasos inseguros hasta la cama, ignorando deliberadamente las escalofriantes máquinas que rodeaban el cuerpo débil y casi mortecino de su padre.

Observó con una especie alivio que su padre aún dormía profundamente, pero no parecía un sueño tranquilo, determinó luego de un minuto. Con mano trémula acercó sus dedos fríos como trozos de hielo a la pálida mano de Takato. Luego, al divisar una pequeña silla cerca de ella, la tomó y se sentó sintiendo que de no haber sido por el estratégico asiento, hubiera desfallecido allí mismo, puesto que sus piernas eran gelatina en ese momento. Tomó aire y exhaló largamente. Había inhalado aire para decirle algo a su padre aún en sueños. Pero el procesar la situación actual y pretender formar oraciones coherentes era una tarea excesiva para su cerebro en ese instante, por tanto, se dio por vencida y calló.

Aquel familiar aturdimiento que tenía en ciertas ocasiones de pánico se volvía a adueñar de ella, sintió. Pese a ello, intentó ignorarlo e hizo más firme su agarre a la mano de su padre. Le miró largamente en silencio su demacrado rostro y sintió como si le hubiesen asestado un golpe en los riñones al imaginar aquel martirio por el que debió haber pasado su padre cuando intentó pedir ayuda. Y aún más, saber que había acudido a Sango conociendo el despiste de su propia hija la hizo sentir más miserable aún. No por sus problemas de falta de atención algunas veces, sino que tal vez en verdad cuando ella salía a la calle prefería desentenderse de su situación, quizá para descansar de la misma pero que al hacerlo, no hacía más que evadir una realidad latente.

Sintió las lágrimas del arrepentimiento acumularse en sus ojos y por más que se rehusó a dejarlas salir, al final, estas corrieron limpiamente por sus mejillas.

- Quizá no sea una buena hija. – Logró murmurar. – Pero de verdad deseo que te quedes conmigo. Oh, papá… - Y no pudo finalizar porque un sollozo brotó de su garganta, y en ese momento, una fuerte mano se posó en su hombro.

Al levantar la vista se dio cuenta que quién estaba con ella era Inuyasha. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó de su asiento y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para apoyar su cabeza en su pecho y llorar como cuando era niña.

Él la rodeó con sus brazos, y en su calor, Kagome se sintió extrañamente reconfortada. No sabía cómo el contacto hacía la diferencia, pero definitivamente se sentía a salvo en los brazos de alguien más, en los brazos de alguien que, en ese momento se dio cuenta, podía llegar a amar fácilmente. Enterró un poco más su rostro en el pecho de él y de repente la noción del tiempo dejó de existir para dar paso a una languidez fruto de la resistencia perdida y de la tristeza profunda. Sólo los latidos del corazón que sentía junto a su oído y algunas suaves palabras provenientes de Inuyasha eran lo que la mantenían unida a ese mundo, de lo contrario, no sabía exactamente que sería de ella. En fin, no deseaba que aquello terminara porque, en verdad era muy agradable poder abandonarse en alguien más y no depender siempre de uno mismo. Y algo le decía que, su abandono en alguien como Inuyasha no pudo ser más acertado.

I-I-I-I-I-I

**¡Hola! ¡Resucité! Después de… ¿cuántos meses? Ya perdí la cuenta. En fin, me siento muy bien al volver al teclado y escribir nuevamente. Quizá no sabía que lo había echado en tanta falta hasta que volví a retomar la historia. De este capítulo, ¿qué les puedo decir? Creo que quedé con la mente tan embotada como la de Kagome, porque bueno, creo que mi descripción de lo que siente se acerca mucho a experiencias en mi propia familia o en la de personas conocidas. He descubierto que soy bastante empática en ese sentido, quizá si tenga futuro en la carrera que escogí (Psicología) xD**

**En fin, no sé cuando pueda volver a actualizar, la próxima semana es mi acto de graduación del colegio, así que estaré algo ajetreada con ese asunto, ya veremos ;)**

**Quiero agradecerles mucho a las personas que me dejaron review en el capítulo anterior, y sobretodo a aquellas que, luego de que yo tuviera mucho tiempo sin volver a escribir, aún me dejaron reviews instándome a continuar. Muchísimas gracias.**

**Muchas gracias a**: **Roycerezo** _(Sí, yo también estoy a favor de la pareja SangoxMiroku :D)_, **Silvemy89** _(y es un placer para mí recibir tus reviews 3)_, **jegarsahaduta**, **PaauLaa ! :D, serena tsukino chiba, Chiron-heero, ady, minale, Ferpechi-14, bela123, kagomekaoru** _(Gracias, sí, yo también creo que la psicología de Hakudoshi es muy interesante, y no sólo porque la haya descrito yo xD)_, **karen, XtinaOdss** _(yo creo que a uno le gusta el protagonista masculino de acuerdo a nuestros propios cánones de lo que sería una pareja ideal, por eso a mí también me pasa de que a veces lo odio y a veces me encanta, dependiendo del fic :P),_ **CaritoAC, esther23, Sayuri08** _(Sí, creo que la presión ayuda con la inspiración, quizá como ahora estoy de vacaciones me cuesta más escribir algo decente, pero bueno, ahí vamos ñ.ñU)_, **Amis cr, nallivy**

**Una vez más, muchas gracias por sus reviews. Espero sinceramente que el capítulo haya quedado de acuerdo a sus expectativas y ya nos leeremos en el próximo. Sayonara :)**


End file.
